Obsession Part 1
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'no matter where you are i will always find you' What happen's after Happily ever after ? And what strugals do Drakken and Shego face?Plus what terror dose this bring? chapter 50 is now up! part 1 is now finished.
1. Catching up on the past

.:. Heyy sup yall! lol its me Caroline, I wrote ' no matter where you are I will always find you.' no da lol. Ok this is its Sequel! I hope to make it very longgggggggggg! So ill try to update everyday! So and a word of advice read the story before this one, cause if you don't, you will not understand it! Ok ciao!! .:.  
  
The rain was coming down heavily one night as a woman with long black hair came up the stairs with a basket of laundry in her hands. She looked around and then walked down to the basement. It was cold and dark and damp cause of the rain. Her name was Shego. She put down the basket of laundry and opened up a huge white washer. Picking out the detergent to use, she dumped the dirty wash in and put it on for 'high'. Shego never really liked storms; they would give her nightmares as a child. 'I have to tell Drew we kneed to get better light down here'. She thought as she then pulled the silver chain and flicked off the light. Running up the stairs she opened the door and screamed as she bumped into her husband.  
  
"Shego... sweetheart are you ok?" Drakken asked as she stood their shaking from shock. Shego laughed and fixed her shirt. "Yeah, you just scared me that's all... you know I hate the storms." Drakken laughed as he set down a huge pile of papers on the table next to the door and came over and held Shego who was still shaking. "Aw, its ok, don't be scared. If you don't like doing the wash and being down in the basements when there is a storm out side, just let me know." Drakken said holding her close. "What am I your daughter, I'm ok, really?" She said laughing. "I know how to protect my self." Shego said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh really." Drakken said joking leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Dr.Drakken was married to Shego... obviously. He was tall and slender and had light blue skin (bad experiment) and had black hair like his wife. After breaking the kiss, Shego told him she was going to go finish dinner. "What are we having?" Drakken asked picking up the rolls of papers as she walked out of the room. "Spaghetti!" She said calling back. Drakken smiled because Spaghetti was one of his favorite meals to have at dinner time. He closed the doors which lead to the basement and walked off to his lab.  
  
It had been several months since they were married. Their wedding was very nice; it took place in Hawaii on a calm beach. Shego invited her brothers and her mother and father, who were very happy that she finally found someone that she loved. Drakken on the other hand, didn't have anyone to invite, he couldn't find this mother (ill get into that later on in this story) so he decided to invite Monty and DNAmy who were engaged as well. Both neither Drakken nor Shego will forget the day when Dementor kidnapped Drakken and put his life along with Shego's and Monty's and Amy's lives in danger. They both spent their honeymoon in the Bahamas after going on a nice cruse together. Shego loved Drakken and Drakken loved Shego, and they knew no one and nothing could tear them apart... but that's what they thought...  
  
.:. Hello readers! lol ok that is like the first chapter. I hope you don't mind if it's a little short, but hey I tried. I will be writing chapter 2 when I am done putting this up on the site! I hope you all are liking what I have so a far! I hope the last few lines give you a hint. Nope, im not saying a word!!! lol ciao! p.s. D/S Rock!!! .:. 


	2. Lights OUT

Chapter Two – Lights Out  
  
Shego walked into the kitchen and drained the water from the strainer. The lights started to flicker as she stopped dead in her tracks. They flickered for about a minute or so, but even one flick creped Shego out. "Glad that is over." She muttered to herself as she pored to bowls of Spaghetti and set them on a table. Shego walked back to the sink when their then was a loud Crack of lightening and a huge roar of thunder. Shego screamed shaking all over and flew to the ground. Whimpering like crazy, as brave as Shego was their were something's that did scare her. Opening her eyes Shego gulped hard to find out that the lights went out. 'Thank you Shego for wearing you gloves today for no reason.' She thought to herself as her hands started to glow green. Not trying to burn anything she got up on her feet and walked out of the kitchen with her hands as her lights.  
  
"Drew?" Shego said calling out into the darkness. "Where the hell are you?" She muttered as she slowly walked down a long hallway. Knowing Drakken and the Henchmen, and from the size of their lair, they could be anywhere. Then suddenly something quickly ran across Shego's leg making her scream. Kneeling down she came face to face with a small pink poodle. "Puddles... what are you doing here? I thought I put you in your cage for the night?" She said picking the small poodle up and turning off the glow from her hands. Little Commodore Puddles was breathing heavily in her arms as she managed to stumble down the hall. "Don't worry... we will find the light switch." She said scratching behind his fluffy ear. "Good boy." She said cooing him some more. "Drakken! Where are you?" Shego said now getting more annoyed with her husband. "Shhheeeegooooooo." Shego quickly turned around in her fighting mode when she heard her name be called from the cloak closet. It was like a moan, and almost a whisper. "Who-Who's there?" She asked. "Hellllppp meeeeeeeeeee." Said the voice. 'This is stupid.' Shego thought to herself as she quickly opened the door. Looking in the darkness and seeing nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and when she was about to close to door, 3 people came running out screaming!  
  
Screaming at the top of her lungs Shego dropped the Dog who ran off at full speed. Flicking on the switch next to the coat closet door stood Drakken who was laughing hysterically. Standing next to him were two henchmen, who were on the ground holding their stomach's laughing their heads off. "What the fuck is your problem!?" Shego said shaking from head to toe. "You-you should have seen your face!" Drakken said still laughing. "Oh so you think making me almost wet my pants and scaring me to death is funny!?" She said with a small smile upon her face. "Yeahh." Alex the tall slender Henchmen said pounding his fists on the ground like a child. "Oh yes Alex, you are very mature." Shego said sarcastically walking past the three of them. "Dinner is done... if anyone wants some." Shego said walking down the hall.  
  
Drakken went to go have dinner with his wife, and the henchmen went down with the others and ordered pizza. (yeah their really lucky!) "Have the stopped laughing yet?" She asked twirling her food. "Prob. listen, were sorry." Drakken said. "Its ok, say sorry to Puddles, he was more scared then I was." She said looking down at Drakken. Sitting like a beggar next to Drakken was Commodore Puddles. "Ok, sorry buddy... here you can have some dinner to." Drakken said getting up and putting some spaghetti into his lil purple bowl.  
  
"So why did you, Alex and Tyler all decide to scare the shit outta me?" Shego asked joking. "I don't know, lol I mean it was a dare... im sorry." Drakken said with food in his mouth. "Its ok I don care, cept you better watch out, cause im gonna get you back." She laughed. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked. "I have my ways." Shego said winking at him. So the two of them talked for a little while longer until there was a long silence and Shego brought up a question that made Drakken very nervous. "Um, Drew? What do you think about us ever having Children?" Shego said crossing her legs. Drakken who was looking down at the time, stopped what he was doing and opened his eyes wide in shock. "Children?" He asked in a small voice looking up. Shego nodded her head telling him she wanted him really badly. "Well, I um, never really thought about it so much, I mean... wait why... do you?" He asked still in shock. Shego got up and took her empty plate along with his and put them in the dishwasher.  
  
There was a special sway in her hips, which made Drakken just stop and stare. Smiling evilly she turned around, "Well I mean its up to you." Shego said. "Wait... where did you get the idea of us ever having children?" Drakken asked still confused. "Ever since I was a kid I always loved little babies, and I always wanted to become a mother." Shego said sweetly. 'Something is deffenity up with her tonight...she usually isn't like this.' "If that's what you want, ok... but don't you think it's a little bit early to start a family?" He asked more nervously as she walked over to him and sat on his lab. Drakken was starting to have urges that he never felt before. The kind when he saw Shego strapped on the board in Dementors lair.  
  
"Its never to early for something." She said in a romantic voice running her fingers through his hair. "Shego... I have something to tell you." He said giving out a deep breath. "What is it dear?" She asked tilting her head. "I'm a virgin." He said looking up into her big baby green eyes. "You're a virgin?" She said repeating what he had said. "Yeah, afraid so." Drakken said looking down blushing. "Never really had any girl friends in school, so I guess it just never happened. Everyone thought I was loser." He whispered still looking down. "Listen to me, you are not a loser! You are a wonderful handsome man that I love! Don't listen to those bitch's, their nothing!" She said pulling his face back up. "I love you, and don't you forget that ok?" She said. Drakken smiled and rested his hands on her perfect waste, "Ok." And with that they started to kiss. Within minutes Drakken picked her up, and took her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waste and kept kissing him. 'Oh, im so scared.' Drakken thought as he lied her down and laid on top of her. Running her fingers through his hair she started to take off his lab coat. While she did this Drakken kissed her neck... Things got farther and farther until they were both under the covers with out anything on. Staring down at his wife, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "What if I hurt you?" He asked. "Why would you hurt me?" She said smiling. Wrapping her arms around his neck some more and kissing him on the lips he slowly let him self in. Shego moaned as he picked up his pace. Shego didn't ever want to leave his side, and he never wanted to leave her side, and so they made love. The kind that Drakken had always wanted, the kind from his dreams. Not ruff, but just right. And so the rain pored as they finally drifted off to sleep after their night of pleasure, and little did they know but within a week or two, they were both in for a very big surprise!  
  
Ok that was chapter 2 – Listen readers don run away. Sorry if it was a little gross but im sorry, I just wanted to have something in their lol. Listen if you thought it was to much just let me know and ill change it. But I think that will be the only 'sex' sene in this story, lol sorry guys. Chapter 3 should also be up soon, ciao for now! - 


	3. Big Suprise

Chapter Three – Big Surprise  
  
Waking up the next morning, Shego slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. It was 5:30 in the morning when she awoke. Looking at the clock after she got out she was surprised. "5:30...wow, I never get up this early." She muttered as she started to blow dry her hair. After coming out of the bathroom wearing a light green top and black jeans Shego noticed that Drakken was still asleep. "Men." She muttered again to herself as she walked down stairs to make breakfast.  
  
Drakken woke up a half hour later and took his shower and came down. He decided to wear his regular dark blue lab coat, which he found in a ball on the floor next to the bed. Dusting it off he walked down stairs and pored himself some coffee. "Morning dear." She said sweetly kissing him. "Morning." He responded kissing her back. "What do you want to eat?" Shego asked flipping a pancake. "Ill have anything, o boo hoo." Drakken said sarcastically as he scanned the Villains Newspaper. "What is it?" Shego asked turning around. "Looks like Kim Possible and her dumb blonde sidekick seemed to have captured Duff Killagen... again." Drakken said setting down that paper and drinking his drink.  
  
"Oh, what did he do this time?" Shego asked. "It say's he robbed 8 golf course stores and it says he stole 350 golf balls." Drakken said laughing. "That man can not get enough of his golf can he?" Shego said handing him a plate full of pancakes and giving him more coffee. "Thank you." He said as she sat down.  
  
After eating their breakfast they both went down to his lab and working on their plans to defeat Kim Possible... again. Days passed and passed and finally two to three weeks rolled around. It wasn't until a horrible rainy night rolled around when they were eating dinner, something happened to Shego that she didn't expect.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway..." Drakkens voice trailed off as she looked down the table at Shego who was frozen. She seemed to be like hunched over and she was coughing. "Shego?" He said starting to get up. "I don't feel so gooood." She moaned as she fell off her chair. "Shego!" Drakken said running over to her and seeing what was wrong. "Owww... my lower stomach is hurting!" She said as she held her lower stomach. (Halfway below her bellybutton). "Ok, you're sick... um..." Drakken was so worried he didn't know what was going on, "You should go lie down and ill take care of you... do you think you can walk?" He asked trying to help her get back on her feet. Shego stumbled up onto her feet and took a few baby steps and then fell back on her knees with her hair hanging over her face. "Ok, im going to carry you into the bed room where you can rest." He said picking her up. Walking down the hall, Shego felt dizzy. Looking up at Drakken, she saw to of him. "I don't know what is wrong with meee." She said as her eyes rolled around in her head. "Don't worry; if we kneed a doctor to come or get you to the hospital we will do that. Everything is going to be ok." Drakken was as scared as Shego. She was all he had, and he couldn't stand to see her be hurt. Walking into their bedroom he lied her down on the bed and gave her extra pillows so she had her head up.  
  
She was extra pale and she was sweating. Drakken got a chair from the other room and brought it in so he could be with his wife. "Its ok, im here." He said holding her hand. "Where is the pain coming from?" He asked. "I-I think down where my hands are." Shego said weakly. Drakken looked down and removed her hands. "Shego, dear, Im gonna see if I can help alright?" He said. "Fineee." She moaned looking up at the ceiling. "Ok, um, what dose the pain feel like?" Drakken asked. "Its sharp and it feels like a bruse... it hurts so much." Shego said as tears came down her face. Drakken was asking these questions because even thought he was a Scientist he got his PHD and was somewhat of a Doctor as well. "Im going to press a little ok? Cause I might know what it is, but you have to work with me." He said in his normal tone. He pressed around a little where she said the pain was coming from. 'If it's what I think it is...she sure will be surprised.' Drakken thought as he finished. Sitting back in the wooden chair Shego looked at him. A smile came upon her pale face, "It's gone. I don't feel anymore pain." She said. "Its gone just like that?" Drakken asked raising one eye brow. "Drakken... I think im going to be sick!" She said leaning her head over the bed. Just in the nick of time Drakken grabbed the trash can which was next to the bed and put it under her head. He couldn't look... when people threw up it just made him sick so he turned his head until she was done. "Ohhhh what the hell is wrong with me?" She said as more tears streamed down her warm face. "Don't worry; I think you should just get some rest for tonight ok?" Drakken said emptying the basket. When Drakken came back in, Shego was already asleep. Smiling he walked over and kissed her forehead and dimmed the lights. Leaving the door half way open in case she needed him, Drakken walked down to his lab to think.  
  
"What could be wrong with her?" He wondered pacing the room with his hands behind his back. Opening a huge chest of books and pictures he came upon 'Life and its Body' book. Flipping through the large pages, he came upon the lower half of the body. Looking down the scale it told and showed the different organs which were where Shego was in pain. Shocked as he looked down he stumbled over to his chair and slumped down into it. He was breathing heavily from what he had just discovered. 'How could this have happened? I mean, I guess it won't be so bad...what am I saying! This is wonderful!' Drakken thought gulping hard. After managing to get back on his feet and stay steady he walked back over to the book and looked down. The book didn't lie... it said for women to have this sort of pain it's a 50-50 chance that Friday night 2 weeks ago, Drakken had gotten Shego pregnant.  
  
.:. Hello everyone, I hope you r liking the story. Don't worrie if you all think it is a little slow don't because it will pick up agien I swear! What a surprise huh? Lol Spooky Angel you so guessed it. I mean I guess it was kind of obvious. Well anyways plz Read And Review yall!!! Ciao 4 now .:. 


	4. Dare Devil

Chapter Four – Dare Devil  
  
Authors Note – Hello Spooky Angel and Leego for reviewing! If you just reviewed and your s.n isn't up here, sorry ill mention ya in the next chapter. Ok this chapter might be confusing, but EVERYONE READ THIS! Ok do you remember in 'No Matter where you are I will always find you' I wrote a chapter on Drakken's birth? Well through out this story Drakken is going to have clips of his childhood a lot! Now THIS childhood is not going to relate 2 the other story 'The things I never knew about you'. So in this chapter is when he comes home... -  
  
.:. Flashback.:. After from being in the hospital with her new baby boy, Drew she (Abby) and her boyfriend (soon to be wed husband) Greg went home to where they lived. Drew was born and raised in Philadelphia. His mom and dad lived in a small cottage in the woods. Greg worked with his brothers in some sort of business. He never really told Abby what he did for a living, but he told her it was very complicated. One quite afternoon a week from coming home from the hospital, lil Drakken was crawling around the house... it got to the point where his mother couldn't find him.  
  
"Drew?" His mother asked as she walked into the living room. Looking towards the fire place, she saw a few of his toys. One was a small brown teddy bear that his dad gave him when he was born. There were some other things, like his little blue and black rattle, his 3 rubber keys he liked to chew on and a stuffed giraffe that was squishy and had colorful patches on it. She was nerves because even thought their house wasn't so big, the baby could get hurt easily. "Where did you go?" She asked looking around. She realized his binki was gone to, he would never let anyone take it from him, and if they did he would scream until he got it back.  
  
Abby was getting nervous, she never let her baby boy out of her site, and she was starting to call out his name in a yell, and until she saw the back door was open. "Drew!" She screamed running out the back door and looking around. Drakken and his family lived deep in the woods. None would be able to find you if you were lost. His whole back yard was Ackers and Ackers of land. His mother loved horses, so they built a stall next to the house towards that back and she owned 1 darling horse. "Damn Drew where are..." Abby's voice trailed off as she screamed as she saw her baby boy with his binki in his mouth in the open field crawling towards a rattle snake!  
  
Jumping out of the house she ran for her life threw the brown leaves and into the meadow. The little baby was only a few feet away and the snake's tale was rattling. Running by a stick she turned around and grabbed it. The snake had his head up and his teeth out and was ready to plunge as the lil giggling baby who was smiling came crawling closer and closer. Then Abby quickly grabbed Drew and waved the long stick in the snakes face. "Get away from us... now!" She hissed. The snake just stared and finally within minutes slithered away.  
  
Breathing heavily from all the running she just experienced she watched the evil snake go away and then she looked down at Drew who was giggling. "You're so bad." She joked.  
  
Walking back to the house she closed and locked the glass door. She set Drew in his red high chair and opened the fridgerator. Abby then opened two little glass jars of baby food and stirred them in a small bowl. "Give me your binki." She said holding out her hand. Drew looked away, trying not to give it up. "Ok, no lunch for you then." She said getting up and walking back to the fridge. "Waaaaaaaa!" Drew started to cry as he held out his hands for his mommy. The binki dropped on the floor and she walked over and wrinced it off with ice water. "Don't worry sweetie I was just joking." Abby said starting to feed him. .:. End of Flashback .:.  
  
Drakken woke up, and realized he must have fallen asleep in his chair last night, because his head was resting on the table in front of him. Looking up and blinking his eyes, he twisted his neck. 'Never am I going to sleep in a chair like this again!' He thought, from the pain in his neck. Trying to remember, he thought of his dream. It was so weird, he kept thinking about his childhood and all. Drakken then remembered about Shego, and her pain... and the baby! Jumping up out of his chair and dusting himself off, he made his way back upstairs to check on how Shego was feeling, and tell her the news...  
  
.:. That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Now im not going to say much because I don't want to reuin the surprise for you, but this story is going to be helped out a lot by his childhood, so keep reading and reviewing yall!!! lol Oh and Monkey Fist – thank you so very much for your sweet email! Don worry, I wont tell... bout u know what. Ok anyway yall, ciao 4 now!! .:. 


	5. Blood Test

Chapter 5 – Blood Test  
  
Drakken took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He didn't hear her say a word, so he just popped his head in. Looking around he spotted Shego. She was still asleep, but that is what he thought.  
  
Quietly coming into his bedroom, Shego scared him. "You can come in." She said rolling over with her eyes open. 'How dose she do that?' Drakken thought. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her. "Yeah a little I guess... what is wrong with me?" Shego asked him in her normal sassy tone.  
  
Drakken took a deep breath and looked deeply into her eyes, "Shego, last night I went through some medical books, and well, if my calculations are correct... you might just be pregnant." He said kindly.  
  
When Shego heard the words, 'Pregnant', she almost fainted. "Im sorry, did you say Pregnant?" She said coming back to earth. "If my calculations are right... yes. But im not 100% sure, it is a 50-50 chance." He said nervously. A big wide smile stretched upon Shego's pale face and she flew into his arms. "Oh, im so happy if we are going to have a baby together Drakkie." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never thought it would happen." She said smiling. "Neither do I." Drakken said still in a happy shock. Releasing the hug Shego asked how she would know if it was true. "A blood test. Its that simple!" Drakken said smiling.  
  
Shego's wonderful smile went to a scared frown. "A what?!" She said jumping out of bed and running down the hall. "There is no way you are getting my blood!" She said as she entered the living room. Drakken who was very confused followed her. "Wait, what? Why? What's your problem?" He asked. "What's my problem? Ill tell you what my problem is.... I just... ah I don't want to talk about it!" She said as she stormed out of room, leaving him there. 'Why the hell do all women get like this?' Drakken asked himself as he chased after her.  
  
"I just don't know if I can go through with blood and needles ok?" Shego said leaning her head on the metal door which lead to the training rooms in their lair. "Why is that?" He asked. "Needles and Blood scare me. This is so embarrassing, why am I even telling you this!?" She screamed.  
  
Drakken tried to go after her but she turned around and locked the metal door. "Shego... what did I do?" He asked putting his hand on the door. "Nothing... I don't want to talk about it now... just go away... ill be out soon." She said sobbing. And with that Drakken knew that he wasn't going to get any where with her at the moment, so he decided to go for a walk and let her calm down.  
  
Shego sullenly started to cry as she crawled up into a little ball. She wasn't mad at Drakken at all, she was just so scared. Ever since she was a child she had nightmares about being back in the hospital where her dad died in and what she saw, in which she wished she never did.  
  
Meanwhile – Drakken was enjoying his walk. So many questions were pondering in his head. 'What did I do? All I said was Needle and Blood? I thought Shego wasn't scared of anything. I guess I was wrong.'  
  
The weather was nice, the sun was out and the lil birds were chirping like crazy. Drakken was glade that he didn't cut his writ's that day... because if he did, he would never find out that life is so fragile and you should be grateful for every moment that God gives you. Walking down the stone path that led him and Shego up to the top of the lair he came upon a road. He checked the white mail box and found no mail.  
  
After walking for miles with out stopping, Drakken was out of breath. He looked around and realized up ahead was a park with little children of all ages were playing on swings and on slides on and in sand box's. Crossing the street with caution so he didn't get hit, he walked over and sat down on a brown salt wood bench. Smiling and enjoying the breeze he looked around at the little children. They were so young and they had their whole life ahead of them.  
  
"Mr. I think you dropped these." A little girl with sandy colored hair which was pulled back into two braids came over. She had light brown eyes and was wearing short overalls which were the jean kind. Holding out her little hand Drakken looked down. "Oh, thank you." Drakken chuckled as the little girl handed him his keys and ran back off to play with the other children on the swings. Smiling happily from what just happened, he was so excited that he was going to become a father.  
  
Not being scared anymore, he wished Shego was with him now. Sitting here just being a normal villainous family and watching the little children play. 'I wonder if she really is going to carry my child.' Drakken thought as she looked to his right and saw the sun shine brightly. Letting out a deep sigh he put his hands in his palms and looked down.  
  
"Im sorry ok?" A voice said from behind him. Looking up and looking around, next to him stood Shego. She was coving the sun light, which was good because it was getting in his eyes. "Shego," He said surprised to see that she had left the house. "Im sorry if I upset you, but..." "Its not your fault." Shego said sitting down and cutting him off in a rude way. Squinting her beady eyes she looked around at all the little happy kids. "I was looking for you." She said turning her head in his direction. "Well, yeah, I um, I should have told you that I was going out, but you were pretty upset...why were you all shaky up at the house?" Drakken asked in his scratchy voice.  
  
"Ever since I was a little girl, I was afraid of three things... storms, needles and blood." Shego said. "It was the day my father died. I went to the hospital and got lost. I was 12 years old. 12 years old... I was exposed to, too much violence. I remember it was stormy day, and my dad was coming home from work. I was in our house and looking out the window for him to come home. My brothers were away for the weekend with my mom... my parents were divorced at the time, and it was my weekend alone with my dad. It feels like it just happened... I was waiting for him to come home, when his sliver car pulled up in front of the house. A big smile came upon my face as I remember because I was sick and I called him to come home and take care of me. Coming up the stone stairs that lead to the front door, a bunch of kids in a jeep that was zipped up came racing down the street. My dad and I heard them screaming and their must have been a fight in the car, because one of the guys whipped out a gun. I don't remember his face, but it was covered with a black ski mask or something. My dad was screaming, for me to get down because he heard the gun be rigged and then everything seemed to be happening so slowly. I tried to get to the door and save him, but the man with the gun shot... and killed my father, as I opened the door. I screamed for help, and one of my neighbors heard the gun shot and called 911. When I got to the hospital... when I got to the hospital..." Shego's voice trailed off, because she was already starting to cry.  
  
Some kids where staring at her and ezdropping, but Drakken gave them a look and they ran away. Burying her face in her hands she leaned her head on Drakkens shoulder. "Shhhhh... its ok, don't be upset, im here, its ok." Drakken said holding Shego in his arms keeping her close. He never knew that half of her life was so depressing. Pulling away gently, she whipped her tears from her eyes, Shego felt stupid. "I didn't mean to bite your head off earlier I just needed some time alone that's all. Im excited about if I'm going to have a baby with you. I want to go home and have a blood test... im not scared anymore." She said taking his hand and dragging him out of the park.  
  
Drakken smiled as they left the park. He was happy that she was back to her old normal, nasty, sassy self. The Shego he loved. Going back up to their lair Drakken took Shego into the lab and set her down a chair. Putting on rubber gloves and finding a vein, he got a fresh needle.  
  
"It might just hurt a little bit ok?" He said before he injected the needle into her right arm. "Ok... lets just get this over with." She winced not looking. Shego was strong and Drakken knew that this was nothing compared to when she fought Kim.  
  
After taking her blood and putting a band-aid on her arm, she told him that she was going to go shopping for a little bit cause she was bored. "Ok, have a good time... ill be here when you get back." He said putting her dark red blood in a spinner that would soon tell the results... it was only a matter of time until Drakken and Shego knew if they were going to be parents after all...  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter this time. Ok sorry if it wasn't so exciting but it gave you a little more of Shego's past, from my point of view. But you will learn a lot more about her and Drakken's history through out the story! Please read and Review!!! Ciao 4 now!!! Brittany – how ya doin gurl? never give up on your story!!! 


	6. A Dreadful Past

Chapter Six – Dreadful Past  
  
The test seemed to be taking forever; Drakken never realized that they would take this long. Thinking of what to do, he remembered that he had to go clean the attic a little bit. The Attic was the very top floor in their lair... no da. It had a pull down stair case (kind of like the kind Arnold has to get to his room on the show Hey Arnold!) He hadn't been up here in a while. Every time they moved Drakken would bring along with Shego all of their belonging with them, if they had the time.  
  
Looking around the dusty attic, it reminded him of the storage deck on a large cruse ship, where everyone would put their large cars, or box's that carried things inside while they were up top. Drakken walked in and looked up. He squealed as a large black hair spider crawled in his hair. 'God I hate spiders!' He thought as she flicked the spider from his head and it the wall gently. Looking around he spotted a long brown broom stick with golden straw on the bottom. Swiping out all of the gray cobwebs and throwing them out the window, he found his belongings things that he had when he was a child and so forth and started to go through them.  
  
Drakken looked down at a large crate he blew away the dust and rubbed his hand over it. It had the name 'Drew Theodore Lipsky' across it and Drakken just rolled his eyes. Opening the box and coughing from all the dust, he stared down at all the things he had. Fist he came upon his high school year book. "Wow, I wonder if I remember what I still look like." Drakken said out loud as he sat down on his knees and opened the book. The first few pages were totally blank, until he came upon the page 5.  
  
'Artlist Crownful High School'. It read, beneath it was a drawn picture of a wizard with a short black magic wand that had blue, red and green magic sparks coming out of the end. Drakken smiled remembering the school Mascot. Flipping through the pages quickly he came upon his sophomore year. His nerves were tense as he scanned the pages until he found his page. Turning white he stared down at a small skinny boy. He had black wavy hair and thin black glasses. He wore his evil school uniform, a white top, a dark blue coat and a tie, and dark blue pants. Next to his picture was info about him in High school and what he did...  
  
Sophomore year – Best in Class – Science Sophomore year – Best Robots made in Robotics' Sophomore year – Band – Piano Sophomore year – Most liky seen – Library/Science Lab/Robotics' Lab Favorite Quote – You think your all that... but your not!!! Best Friends – None Girl Friends – None  
  
The list went on and on, and Drakken just sighed and closed his eyes. He was the best student in his class while taking Science. He always built the best and cleverest robots in the class and out smarted everyone. The bullying stopped when he reached his first year of high school, which was much better. During his grade school years he was depressed from all the beatings... but being home was where he liked most.  
  
Opening his eyes he put his high school year book next to him and got back on his knees and looked through the box. He came upon old pictures of him when he was in collage and one when he was with his friends, Professor Chen, and Dr.Possible and Professor Romesh. They where his only good friends in collage until they humiliated him to the point where he went crazy. That just didn't drive him crazy; it was everything else that went on in his life to.  
  
Minutes passed on his watch as he sorted and looked at the things he owned when he was young. Coming upon something he loved, he pulled out a little brown fuzzy teddy bear. It had two button black eyes and a scar, under its little left eye. It was a duplicate of Drakken... except Dr.Drakken wasn't a teddy bear. He held the little bear close as he closed his eyes. He was feeling so tired all of a sudden. Drakken started to doze off as a huge pile of heavy books from above him came down and trampled him. Poor Drakken was knocked out, and couldn't see a thing. Holding his little fuzzy little brown teddy bear he drifted off to sleep...  
  
.:.Dream/Flashback.:. Drakken's mother looked down over her baby boy who was giggling joyfully as she tickled his little tummy as he lied in his crib. "Who's my favorite baby boy?" She said laughing from watching her son smile. It was a week or two after the incident with the Rattle snake and things were going well. The sun was starting to set and his mother went around the house and turned on some lights. Greg wasn't home yet, but hopefully he would be home soon from his so called 'work'. Abigail flicked on the fire place down stairs and looked out the window as her husband drove then the leafy driveway. Coming through the door Abby tried to greet him, but he pushed her away. "What was that for?" She asked getting annoyed by his firm push in the chest. "I just wanted to say hi. Are you in a bad mood or something Greg?" She asked folding her arms. Greg didn't look good... he looked Drunk. Greg came home once from being mugged and beat up one night. He scared Abby to death. That was when she was p pregnant with Drakken, it was months though before he was to be born though. "Had a bad (hick-up)day.. why the fuck to do you care? Why is the baby crying? Tell him to shut up!" Greg said looking around, in a dizzy way. He was drunk, and Abby was scared to death. "He's just a baby Greg, he can't help it if he cries all the time. Why don't you sit down and I will make you some dinner? Humm?" She asked nervously trying to get him to sit down at the kitchen table. "No I don't want dinner!" He screamed. And with that, he swung his arms around and hit poor helpless Abby in the face. She screamed in horror as she flew to the ground. Greg's eyes were crystal red and he looked like he was going to kill someone. "I'm gonna shut that baby up if it's the last thing I ever fucking do!" He roared as he clenched his fists and thumped up stairs. "NOOO!!!" Abby screamed! She could see it in Greg's eyes that he was going to silence little Drew for the rest of his life. Hurrying up the stairs towards the baby, who was crying because he was hungry (I don't doubt him!) his dad stared down over him. Looking up at his dad he smiled and giggled.  
  
Abby who was in much pain stumbled over to the kitchen and took a big metal pan off the wall. Limping up stairs, because she twisted her ankle, she raised the metal pan above Greg's head. Greg had his fists clenched and in the air. He was going to kill little Drakken who was just hungry. Throwing the pan down quickly and hard on top of his head, he fainted and fell to the ground. Abby then quickly grabbed her helpless baby boy and held him close. "Thank god you are alright." She whispered rubbing his soft little head. Looking around Drew smiled, not having a clue what was going on. After making sure her son was alright, she laid him back in his crib.  
  
Limping over to Greg who was out like a light, she pulled im from under his arms into the bed room. Their was a big chair, and she tied him in it, so he sat up. She tied him pretty good, so he couldn't get loss. This wasn't the first time he had gotten drunk, but this time it went to far and he almost killed his 3 month old son. 'He will wake up soon and realize why I did this to him.' Abby said shutting the door.  
  
She picked up Drakken who was sucking on his binki very quickly; she took him down stairs and feed him some dinner. Shaking all over from what just happened, Abby took little Drew after his dinner in her pouch (mothers have like a pouch that you can buy, its like a book bag but you put your infant baby in the front, and some mothers wear them while they are jogging or power walking tokeep their little baby in there), out to the barn and feed the horses.  
  
They owned a beautiful stable. It was painted with the color dark blue and white. The sun was setting and the horses were hungry. Abby's favorite, Ginger who was the color of Ginger was kicking her heals on the barn door when she saw Abby with the baby.  
  
"Im coming Ging, don't worry." Abby said walking in and picking up a huge pitch fork. Stabbing it in the large pile or golden hay she threw it over Gingers barn door and she ate peacefully. After feeding all of the other horses, she had realized that little Drew had fallen asleep in her pouch. 'Good, he has finally gone to sleep.' She thought as she headed home...  
  
.:.End of Dream/Flashback.:. Drakken was waking up slowly as he looked around. He was being awoken by a cold slimy tongue. "EW!" Drakken said sitting up. Looking down he spotted Commodore Puddles wagging his little pink tale and barking wildly. "Hey buddy, didn't see you there. Wait... where am I?" Drakken asked himself as he looked around and put his hand on his head where it was sore from all the fall of books. Then he remembered that head was up in the attic looking at his old things.  
  
After cleaning up this stuff he walked down stairs and went to check on the test. It was still spinning wildly and wasn't done. Getting annoyed that it had been a half an hour since he put her red blood in, so he decided on his new plan to take over the world. Shego on the other hand was shopping... her day was going alright, but later on she would see a sign. A sign that she would not recognize until a little later in her life...  
  
.:. Sup yall!? lol. Hope you all liked the chapter so far! Thank you – Brittany – Spooky Angel for reading so far and reviewing! Don't give up your writing! Their best stories!!! Thank you – Leego for reviewing! Dude, when are you gonna update your story! They rock!! Thank you- Alan is my Friend – Cassidy – for reviewin and reading!! Thank you – Monkey Fist for reviewing so far as well!!!  
  
If I missed anyone, please let me know and I will put ya in here next chap. K? Kool. Ok please read and review yall!!!  
  
Caroline * .:. P.S. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER, lol!!! 


	7. The Sign

Chapter Seven – The sign  
  
Walking up and down the busy streets trying not to be to villainy Shego looked in and out of the glass windows in the shops. The sun was starting to be covered by the gray clouds but Shego didn't care. She walked by a cute little baby store called 'Rattles to Ribbons.' Everything in the shop was for babies. There was a light brown crib in the window with little stuffed with colorful baby blankets and little stuffed animals. Getting goose bumps she put her hand on her lower stomach and rubbed it. 'God I sure do want to be a mother.' She thought as she looked at the different things on display.  
  
Then making Shego litery jump out of her skin, she felt her little green and black cell phone vibrate. She looked at the caller Id and was thrilled to see the name 'Drakken' "Hey... did you find out the news?" Shego said quickly into the little phone. "Hey Shego, a matter of fact I did! Hunny... you're going to have a baby!" Drakken said happily. "I am!?"  
  
Shego almost screamed on the stone side walks. "Yes you are!" Drakken said with joy. "Oh Drew this is one of the happiest days of my life." Shego said twirling around in circles laughing as she did this. "Same here, same here." Drakken said in a state of happy shock. "So like when did the test results come in?" "Well, they seemed to be taking forever, but they just showed up a few moments ago. Oh, this is awesome! What kind of child do you think we will have?" Drakken said running his fingers through his spiky black hair. "Wow, um oh jeeze, I really don't know... a little girl would be nice, and I want a boy too. How about you?" "Any kind is fine with me... having you and starting a family is just so wonderful Shego. How is your shopping going?" He asked. Shego laughed. "Not going so well, usually I spend all the money I have, I guess im just a little worried about the tests, but now I know, im thrilled!" Shego said starting to walk down the street and passing the people. "Hey I have to go, but ill be home soon, is that alright?" Shego asked still very excited. "Yeah, that's fine, enjoy your self, ill be here when you get back. Bye." And with that he hung up the phone and danced around the room and ran off to tell the henchmen the good news!  
  
After an hour of Shopping Shego found some new clothes of it's and got a bite to eat at 'Sandy's Cookie Palace,' and bought a huge chocolate chip cookie. Sitting at the window looking out upon the streets of Middleton, everything was so peaceful and wonderful. Enjoying her cookie and setting her bags down she looked out again. Her diamond green eyes dashed around and then stopped like a magnet on a child. Standing across the street stood a child. The girl was dirty and hand had whitish blonde hair. Her face was pale and torn... as if she had no soul to go with it. Her eyes were dark brown and here her eye lids were droopy. Her ears were low and her blonde hair was soaking wet. For a top she wore a baggy dark coral colored sweat jacket and for pants she wore cargo pants that were dark black. Reaching out her left hand she stumbled forward towards the street.  
  
Litterly jumping up out of her seat with the large cookie stuffed in her mouth Shego forgot her things and stumbled out side quickly. She ran to the curb and yelled "Stop! A car will hit you!" Shego said, but the little girl kept coming closer. "Stop!" Shego yelled as a large bus was rushing down the streets! A large worried smile came upon the little girls lifeless face. She spoke and with that everything around Shego stopped and was moving ever so slowly. "Shego." The young child whispered. "He is coming back... back from the pits of hell. You are not safe...don't let the child with the black and blue flame tattoo come into your life... he is coming back Shego... he is coming back." And with that Shego blinked quickly and all the busy noise from the people on the streets came back.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked around and didn't see the young girl anywhere. 'What in the world just happened to me?' Shego thought as looked around. 'I have so many things on my mind.' She thought as she walked back into the cookie shop and got her things and left. Slowly passing people by hitting their shoulders like she was a ghost, some gave nasty remarks, but she didn't care. That poor young helpless girl was lost. Why did she say to Shego, he is coming? 'Who is coming? And when will I meet a girl with a black and blue flame tattoo? Wake up Shego! Come back to life! Hello anybody home!' Her mind told her as she quickly shook her head and came back to life. Realizing it was around 3:00 p.m and she had done a lot of shopping through out the day, and the news of her baby coming really was wearing her out. Besides she was pregnant and she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to walk on these hard streets, so Shego got into a cab and head home to tell Drakken about what had happened...  
  
Did you like the chapter? Yes I know I am bad!!! Muuwhhaaa!!! lol ok I really have to work on my evil laugh! Maby I should go see SSS? lol im just jokin! Ok the next chapter should be up tomorrow! Hope you are all likeing it!!! Thankz for your reviews!!! Keep reviewing yall!!! Ciao!!! 


	8. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Eight –  
  
Sitting in the hard cab seat Shego didn't feel to good. Looking out the dirty class windows of the golden yellow cab she sighed. Shego never really did have any real friends in her life. Always as a child people would pick on her... but her brother Hego would always be there to pull her chin up and tell her not to worry. Hego would always tell Shego that she would someday find someone that would take care of her and keep her safe... even if they were right before her very eyes and she didn't even notice it.  
  
The cab smelled. It smelled like old dirty socks. Shego pinched her nose and quickly cracked open the glass window a bit to get some fresh air. Gasping for fresh air, the driver started to ask if she was ok. Looking at him as if he had three eyes, she noticed he was Spanish and could not understand him "Yes sir... im fine thank you." Shego said ever so slightly smiling, no matter how bad it hurt.  
  
Passing the stores and business offices, something caught her eye and her tongue went dry. Looking out of the window she realized she was in 'Go City'. Quickly as the cab car stopped at a red light her eyes dashed around and then they locked on an extremely tall building in the middle of the lake. It was gray and slender and was sitting on a small island, and the only way to get their had to be a boat. A huge lurk of excitement passed through her as she saw her home. "Um you know what? I think ill just get out here." Shego said giving the Spanish man some money and getting out of the golden cab. Knowing where she was going Shego walked down the street and got in a wooden boat and paddled her way up to the little island.  
  
Shego hadn't seen her brothers since the wedding which wasn't to long ago. Stopping and realizing what she was doing she just shrugged her shoulders and kept paddling. She never really wanted to be with or be near her brothers again ever since she went into the life of crime. But for some odd reason, she knew she had to see them, and tell them how things have been going on.  
  
Making her way up the mountain, she was nervous as she put her hand on a hand scanner and it said her name. The two long metal doors ahead of her opened up as she walked in. Shego was so nervous; she hadn't been in here since she was 17 that was the day she left Team Go and never wanted to come back. Looking around and peering her head in her wavy dark black hair fell in front of her shoulders. 'Boy, things haven't changed around here.' Shego thought as she looked around. Setting her things down on the ground, she called out her brothers names. Getting no ansure she went upstairs to her old room. Shego didn't know why she was totally invading her brother's home, until it had hit her that she had lived here to and it was her home as well.  
  
Coming in front of a wooden door that had a light green glass door handle Shego looked at the sign that was nailed into the front. 'Shego's Room... stay out other wise you will then be fried by my lasers!' It read. Shego laughed as she opened the door. And with that she looked around to a place in which she hadn't been in, in 8 years... 


	9. Hego, Mego, Wego 1 and 2

Chapter Nine – Hego, Mego and Wego 1 and 2  
  
"Oh mi god." Shego whispered as she walked into her old bedroom. Obviously no one had been in this room ever since she had left. The door was tight but she managed to open it. Looking around Shego saw all her memories as a child. She and her mother and brothers came to live and founder Go City and Go tower when they got their powers and that was after their father was shot.  
  
Their was dust everywhere and even her bed looked old. She looked to her right and saw a large book case of old books she once read and looked at as a child. Next to the bookcase she spotted her cherry wood desk with piles of papers and her Mac. Computer. Shego would never let anyone go near her computer... it was her ultimate prize when she was old enough to have one. It was her birthday present from her father, the year he died. Next to her computer desk, their was a full length black and green mirror hang on the wall.  
  
Smiling and look around, Shego wrapped her body with her arms and sat on her bed. Remembering when she would have her friends over for sleep overs and parties. Her bed was old and dusty like the rest of her room. Shego walked over to the window and fluttered the curttons. Surprising her self from seeing what such a good view she had Shego looked out and saw the crystal clear ocean. "Gosh I miss this life." She muttered as she heard voices coming from down stairs. Quickly running to the door way she forgot she left her stuff down stairs.  
  
"I hope Aviarious will stay in Jail this time!" Yelled a voice that made Shego smile when she heard it. Down below her stood a man with a muscular body. He had dark blue hair and wore the same kind of Jumpsuit as her, but instead it was blue and black, not green and black. "Yeah, well if he gets out again, ill be his prison guard." Another voice spoke to the man with the black and purple outfit. "Mego." Shego whispered as she looked down at her other brother who was a year younger then she was. He has dark purple hair and light skin. He had a long face, but was sweet. "I'm tired," "Me too." Said two little voices coming from behind Mego. They were Shego's twin brothers, Wego 1 and Wego 2. They wore the same suite but had dark red hair, and the colors they wore were red and black. (Listen guys I can't find a picture of the Wego brothers, so I am remembering what they look like... hair wise. So if they don't have the dark Red hair, please don't hate me! lol) "Well you guys had a long day... wait a sec... who's are those?" Hego (the oldest and the man in blue) asked as he pointed to a SAKS back and some more shopping bags. "They," Shego said surprising everyone, "Belong to me." She said smiling and casually walking down the stairs to greet them. "Shego!" The twins screamed as they all of a sudden both got their strength back and ran over to hug their sister. "Hi guys." She said laughing as she hugged them back. "Shego, hi, how are you? What are you doing here?" Mego asked coming over to greet his sister. "Fine, I just dropped by to see you guys... a lot of things have been happening lately." Shego told them as she hugged Hego and then sat in her light green chair, and rested her feet on the round circle that they would plan their plans on to defeat the villains many years ago. "Well, its great to have you here. How is your husband doing?" Hego asked. "Oh, Drakken, he's fine. Just fine... its weird, ive been with him so long that its different to say that he is my husband." She said thinking out loud. "Ohhhhh." Mego said not paying attention. "Yeah," Shego said annoyed. "How have you guys been?" Shego asked. "Good, we just finished battling Aviarious!" The twins said giving each other a high five. "He still is on the lose?" Asked Shego. "Yup." He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
Shego and her brothers talked for a while, until Shego told them about what had happened before she and Drakken got married and what had happened with Dementor. "And now he is dead... and he is not coming back." Shego said finishing her story. Her whole family was speechless when she was finished telling the story. "So Drakken came back from the dead?" Wego 2 asked. "Yeah, practically." She responded resting her head on her shoulder. "Cool!" They both Wego 1 and 2 said at the same time. "Well... I have saved the best for last." She said smiling at them all. "Well... what is it?" Mego said. "Well, you all are going to be uncles because, im having a baby." Shego said smiling and blushing at the same time. Hego jumped up out of his seat and a wide smile came upon his face. "Shego that is wonderful!" He said rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. "Cool, we won't be the babies anymore!" The twins said giving each other high fives. Mego on the other hand was totally white. "Sis, wow... that's great!" He said slowly getting up out of his chair and walking over to her. "I know im so excited! But I guess I won't be doing any crime fighting or kung-fu until the baby is born." Shego said. But she didn't mind. Having a baby was the best thing she had found out all day.  
  
After seeing her brothers she said that she would keep in touch with them, she got back into the boat and got a cab and went home. The sun was setting, and Drakken had made dinner for her an all so she didn't have to make it when she came home. Coming up the stairs she watched the sun set and then it was finally dark.  
  
"Hello, im home!" She said taking off her black coat and hanging it on the hook. Shego curiously walked into the kitchen and she saw Drakken wearing a chef's hat and a white apron. He was smiling and had his eyes closed as he put a piece of steak on her plate. Shego laughed quietly as he danced around the room. "Shego!" He said blushing. "Hi," She responded laughing. "How are you?" Drakken asked coming over and kissing her. "Good, how are you?" She asked dreamily looking deep into his eyes. "Never better. I made you dinner, since you are prob. hungry from your day down town." Drakken said taking of the hat and apron and pulling out a chair for her. She thanked him and he pushed her in.  
  
"Wow, this is nice." Shego said surprised. Drakken had never really made dinner for her, and she wasn't sure if his cooking wasn't that good. But tonight she was so excited she didn't care. Popping off a cork he gave Shego some red whine in her glass and he did the same for his and he sat down across from her. "Enjoy." He said smiling waiting for her to start so he could to. Taking a bite of the steak along with the mash potatoes and green beans she told him it was wonderful. 'Did I just say that his cooking was wonderful?' Shego thought as she shoved more food into her hungry mouth. 'Who cares, this stuff rules!' She giggled to herself, making sure he didn't notice.  
  
Through out dinner, Shego told Drakken about her day, and how she spent it. She also told him about seeing her brothers. "But I thought you never really wanted to spent time with your brothers?" He asked taking a sip of his wine. "Yeah I know, this whole pregnancy thing is going to my head." She laughed eating some more of her potatoes. "Wait... you're still happy you're having a baby aren't you?" Drakken asked looking down the table to her and stopped eating. "Oh of coarse I am!" Shego said smiling. "Ok, it just seemed for minute you weren't happy." Drakken said going back to his meal...  
  
.:. Hello everyone.:. Ok I hope you don't mind, but this chapter is kind of short. Sorry I just kneed some time to think about what should happen in the next chapter! Review if you like it yall! lol Ciao .:. 


	10. A mysterious phone Call

Chapter Ten – A mysterious phone call  
  
Weeks passed and passed and Shego's lower stomach was starting to get bigger and bigger. Things were going well between her and Drakken. Things were hard though, they couldn't go out that much, and if they did and they weren't careful, they would prob. bump into Kim and she and Ron and the rest of the world would find out that they got married and started a family. And both of their reputations would never be the same.  
  
It wasn't until one afternoon; Shego was reading and relaxing when she got a phone call. Getting off the couch she walked over to the phone. "Hello?" Shego said in her normal tone. "Yes, hello, is Drew Lipsky there?" A voice asked. This was a woman's voice, and she seemed to be old but only a little. "Yes he is... may I ask who is calling?" She said curiously. No one ever called them, and if they did, they didn't ask for Drakken by that name. But who could it be? The woman spoke again and Shego's eyes went to the size of baseballs because she was so surprised. "Oh, nice to meet you... I will go get him." Shego said putting down the phone. She went to walk out of the room when she bumped into Drakken.  
  
"Hello dear." He said kindly walking past her. "Drakken," Shego said. Drakken raised his eye brows to let her know he was listening. "There is someone on the phone for you." She said smiling. "Who is it?" Drakken asked confused by why anyone was calling for him. "You'll see." Shego said leaving the room. 'Ok... this is weird.' Drakken thought as he picked the receiver up to his ear.  
  
"Hello... this is Drew Lipsky speaking... how may I help you." He asked still puzzled. "Drew," The woman's voice said. "Drew... its me... Abby... you mom." She said. Drakken dropped the glass in his hand and it shattered. He didn't care; he didn't even hear it, because he was in so much shock. "M- mom?" He asked sitting down as if he was going to be sick. "Hi." She said in a laughing tone. "How are you?" She asked politely. "Good... mom, oh my god, im in so much shock, how-how did you find me?" Drakken asked. His mother laughed. "Oh, so you don't want to be found now huh?" She said joking. Drakken laughed a little and broke out of his fantasy. "It's great to hear from you... how did you find my number? Ive been looking for you forever." Drakken said. "I know dear, I know, its just ive been going to so many places... it still haunts me to remember what happened." She said looking down. Drakken looked down two and rubbed his eyes as if he was tired. "Yeah... it's been haunting me to." Drakken said sadly. "How has your life been?" Drakkens mother asked breaking the subject away from being sad from what had happened to them in the past. "Good, great actually... how about you?" "Hard, but it's been alright. What have you been doing with your life... since you left collage and all?" Abby said in a very stern voice as if Drakken was in trouble with her. "Well, I um, I became a Scientist after all... I found some one and..." "OH you found someone!? Was it that nice girl who picked up the phone?" Abby asked like a child. Drakken laughed nervously, and walked out to the living room and slugged down upon the couch. "Yeah, that's Shego mom. She is my wife." Drakken said quickly and breathing heavily.  
  
There was a long silence between the two of them, and Drakken was blushing horribly. Drakken started to get uncomterble until Abby started to talk again. "Well, Drew... wow that's wonderful!" Abby said joyfully. "When did you meet her?" "I met her believe it or not the day I quit collage." Drakken said smiling remembering that day. "And did you two start dating after a little while?" Abby asked. "Not really, she became my partner and in..." Amy cut him off and her face went white. "She became your partner?" She chocked. "I hope... no... I don't have a bad boy... Drew, you don't mean..." "No!" Drakken said almost jumping out of his skin completely. "Good," Amy sighed. "Mom, im not the kind of man who picks up girls and takes them home, and dose them." Drakken said rubbing his temples in frustration. "I know your not! Anyway, I was rude, I had cut you off, she is your partner is what dear?" "Shego is my partner in science. (Drakken didn't want to tell his mother at her age about him and Shego trying to take over the world. It would upset her and plus she would think her son was a mental patient). She and I work together involving business." Drakken said finishing. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Abby responded like a child. "Well dear it was wonderful to hear from you... I was wondering if I could come see you." "Well, um sure I guess you could... It would be a pleasure to see you mother, where are you anyway?" Drakken asked. "Oh, just up in a cabin in Maine im renting for the month or two. I told you im always somewhere new... I can never stay in one place since what had happened." She said firmly. "Well, at your age, mom I have to say... im impressed." Drakken said chuckling. Finishing the conversation, he got her phone number and told her where he and Shego were living. Abby told them that she would get a plane and would be coming in 3 days.  
  
Hanging up the phone he went into the living room and stared at Shego who was reading a magazine. Slouching down on the couch next to her, she put it down and looked at him. "So?" Shego asked. "So... what?" Drakken asked confused. "So how is your mom? I mean you never talked about her before... is everything alright?" Shego asked. "Yeah, everything is fine...I guess I am still surprised, I mean I haven't spoken to her in like I don't know maybe 8 years or something." "8 years!?" "Yes Shego... its been to long... so that's why she has asked to come visit us. And I told her yes." Drakken said rubbing his hands together. "Good, I think its nice that you two can spend some time together. 8 years... damn that's a long time Drakken." Shego said shaking her head. "You really like rubbing it in don't you?" He asked giving her a dull look. Shego laughed, "Yeah im good at it." She said coming over and sitting down on his lap.  
  
Sitting back more Drakken rubbed her back. "I love you so much." Shego whispered looking deep into his crystal beetle black eyes that were locked onto hers. Running her fingers through his jet black spiky but smooth hair, he told her he loved her to. "Do you believe in internal life?" Drakken asked rubbing her back and keeping her warm. "Well, everyone dies in their life... but I believe in internal romance." She said laughing. "I believe that is true to. I will never stop loving you. Even if we are torn apart, or get a divorce... some where in my heart I will always find a way to forgive you." Drakken said keeping his eyes locked on Shego's diamond green eyes. "Now why would you say that?" "Say what?" He asked. "Why would you ever say that we would get torn apart or get a divorce? Where do you think of these horrible things?" Shego said making her self laugh. "Im a poet. Thank you!" He said joking making her laugh even harder. "Yah know, I don't think I would ever known who you really are if I didn't fall in love with you Drakkie." "I guess your right. My life has been so torn...you're lucky you have your brothers." He said smiling and now holding her in his strong arms. "They were always bad when I was a kid, always teasing me that they had better powers better then me, but I got them back. They were sorry after I burned them into a chicken." Shego said laughing. This made Drakken laugh to. He was happy Shego had a nice childhood... from what he knew. "So what about you? Why was your life so TWISTED and why did the kids that you knew always make fun of you?" She asked in a romantic voice that hypnotized him. "I- um... I just didn't have good childhood... I don't want to talk about it right now... I guess now isn't the time." He said shyly looking down. "Baby, when ever you want to tell me or if you ever want to tell me anything im here, and don't forget that." Shego said lying down on the couch and he was lying above her. "I know." Drakken whisper and leaned down to kiss her. Wrapping her arms and resting them on his shoulders she pulled him close. 'God I love this man. Even thought I some times treat him like shit... I love him so much!' Shego thought as she kissed him more.  
  
Finally after a moment of passion they broke their kiss and looked at each other. "Every time you kiss me it gets better and better." She said flirting with him. Drakken smiled and blushed. "Hey... want to feel the baby?" She asked happily sitting up as he sat next to her. "Yes! I want to feel every day to see how our baby is coming along!" Drakken said joyfully looking down at her tummy which was growing a little bigger each week. "Give me your hand." She said taking his hand and rubbing it up and down on her firm belly. Drakken was likening this a lot. He was so excited about becoming a father, he just couldn't wait! Smiling he looked up at Shego who was holding his hand over her firm lower stomach. "You feel the baby?" She asked happily. "Yeah!" Drakken said excitedly. He felt something, like a bump or two, every now and then, but her stomach was still getting bigger and it has only been a few weeks since they found out that they were having children.  
  
"Wow." Drakken said in an amazed voice. "That was so beautiful." He said holding both of Shego's hands tightly. "Yeah it was. I can't believe that we made something together. And the way we did it was through love." She said. And when Shego spoke her voice was like a song. The kind of song an angel would have sung. "I know, life is amazing but that is the circle of life." He said. "That night was wonderful." Drakken said dreamily. "I know... doesn't mean we still can't have more." Shego said giving him the look. Drakken laughed nervously as Shego got closer to him. "Im going to go get a shower, ill be down in a little bit ok?" Shego asked. "Yeah sure go ahead, im going to go work on some stuff down in the lab... where are the henchmen?" Drakken said. Shego just shrugged and walked up stairs. Getting up to leave he slugged back down into the sofa and quickly ran his fingers though his hair nervously. Drakken had felt earlier that he had upset Shego by not telling her about his childhood. She did have the right to know, I mean she was his wife. And in Drakkens mind he didn't want to keep secrets from anyone he loved! 'Ill tell her when the time is right.' He thought and with that he walked down to his lab and did some work...  
  
Hello every1... liking the story? THANK you all so very much for all of your great reviews!!! Please keep reviewing! New chapter will be up 2morrow!! Thankz a agien!!! You r all the bomb!! Brit u rule, Leego u rock!! Monkey Fist – keeping it real! lmao 


	11. Broken Arm

Chapter Eleven – Broken Arm  
  
A small boy with light pale skin and dark diamond eyes sat up in his room wrapping his arms around his pale little legs. He was crying as he heard yells and bad words coming down from down stairs. 'I wish they would stop.' Drew thought whipping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"No Greg, you don't understand! What do you think it's like every night for a wife to see his husband come home and is either half drunk or is beat up!? What is going on with you!?" Abby yelled throwing her arms down at her sides in frustration. "Jesus Abby... it's just," Greg sighed looking down and rubbing his forehead. "I work for a business that... that... I just can't tell you right now! Ok, listen is hurting my heart that I can't tell you... but soon you will understand. I promise." Greg said walking over to her and taking both of her hands in his. "Listen I love..." His voice trailed off as Abby smacked him across the face. "Your cheating on me aren't you." She whispered and starting to cry. Greg looked down and was ashamed. "No." He said in a true voice. Abby didn't know what to think. "I'm going to go ride for a while... ill be back." She said as she left him all alone in the living room with the fire.  
  
Drakken was now 11 and so many things had changed in his life since he was a baby. He had gone to school every day; he would walk and sometimes ride his little green and silver bike when the weather was nice and warm. At school he didn't have many friends. Drew would come home everyday and go up stairs with a snack and do his homework in his room. He loved to sit by the window which faced the back of the house and he loved to feel the cool crystal breeze slightly blow into his face and look over the field along with the barn.  
  
Walking up the stairs Abby looked into Drakken's room and didn't see him. "Drew?" She asked as she slowly walked in looking around. "I'm over here mom." He whispered as she saw him in a ball in the darkest corner they could find. "Drew... what are you doing?" She asked kindly as she walked up to him and took him by the hand leading his out of the dark place. "I'm scared and I don't want you and daddy to fight anymore." He said whipping the tears from his little black eyes. "Oh baby," Abby said kneeling down on one knee so she was face to face with him. "It's going to be ok. You don't have to worry... what ever happens between me and your father... well both love you very much and will always be there for you." And with that little Drew hugged her close and cried silently on her shoulder. 'I want all of this to stop.' Abby thought to her self as she held her son in her arms. "Hey," She said looking back to him face to face. "Why don't you and I go feed the horses... want to go ride them?" She asked winking at him with a welcoming smile. "Yeah!" Drew said joyfully jumping up and down. "Come on Drewie... lets go." Abby said taking his hand and walking out of the house with him.  
  
When they got down stairs Drakken saw his father who was crying in his palms on the chair in the living room. They both stopped and stared at him more a moment. "Come on, your dad is going to be ok." Abby said taking him out of the house but Drew let go of Abby's hand and ran over to his dad. "Hi daddy... are you ok?" He asked whipping the tears from his dad's eyes as he looked to his son. Laughing slightly as he did this he hugged him close, "Yes Drew... im going to be ok. Thank you... I love you." Greg said hugging him some more and with that Abby and Drew went out to feed the horses and maybe ride a bit together.  
  
Drakken and his mother always did something with the horses when they were stressed or wanted to be together... or sometimes just for fun. The sun was brisk and it was a beautiful calm afternoon. The blue and black birds were signing joyful songs as they made their way to the barn. Ginger had died when Drew turned two, and it was very hard and depressing for Abby to put her down... but they had to. Next to the barn Greg had built a little cemetery with a wired fence and a wired gate. Their was a marble stone grave stone that sat in the middle of it, and was always surrounded by flowers and such. It read 'Ginger – my loving horse, which I will always keep with in my heart! Love Abby and Greg'. When ever Abby saw that stone it made her sad, but it did make her feel that she was not alone, and she knew that Ginger went to horse Heaven and would be with her someday.  
  
"Come on mom!" Drakken giggled dancing around in circles in the field as he made his way to the barn. "Im coming." She said with her hands in her pockets and walking at a slow pace. Looking down she studied her sneakers and forgot she tied them, but she didn't care.  
  
Getting up to the barn she opened the gate that Drew was trying to get but it was to high for him. "Its ok baby, ive got it." Abby said unlocking it and he ran inside. "I want Kelly and you can have America." Drakken said picking up piles of golden hay in his hands and throwing them over the gates to the hungry horses. "Oh so I get America who is 12 years old and you get Kelly who is what 5?" Abby laughed as she picked up a pitch fork making sure Drew was out of her way and she dug it into some more golden hay and dumped it over the gates. Crunching away the horses did as Drew and his mother cleaned up the barn.  
  
"So what do you want to do when you grow up son?" Abby asked taking out a broom and dusting away the brown and dirty hay that laid on the dirt floor of the barn. "Hum... I think a scientist, maybe, I don't really know." Drew said rubbing his chin as he climbing up to the top of the hay loft above where his mother was standing. "I was just wondering." She asked. "When did you have the idea you wanted to have me?" Drakken asked swinging his feet from the hole where he would climb down. Abby laughed and looked up at him. "Well, it was quite un expected actually. I guess your father and I met, what am I saying, yes we did meet at a party and started to date. And after a while we were in so much love that we ending up having you." She said in a dreamy voice remembering the day she found out she was pregnant with Drew. "Cool," He said in a distant voice as he looked out the window that was next to him and saw a bird flying down to her babies in a brown weeded nest. "Mom," Drew whispered keeping his eyes on the baby birds. "What?" She whispered back smiling with laughter by the game that they were playing. "I see a mommy bird with her little baby birds." He said smiling back down to her. "Wow!" Abby said walking out side and looking up and seeing them to. "Hey Drew," Abby said in a nervous voice. "Yeah?" He responded. "Be careful, don't walk around to much... it's not safe." She said coming back in. But it was too late. Little curious Drakken was already on his feet and walking around up stairs. It wasn't until she was putting the broom away when she heard a loud crack and saw him come down through the floor and hit his body on the solid ground.  
  
"Drew!" Abby screamed rushing to his side. His body was limp and was cold. Their was an uproar with the horses, they saw and heard what had happened and were screaming in fright. "Be quite!" She yelled in their direction, but none of them listened to her. "Drew!" She said shaking him slightly. 'Oh god let him be ok... I warned him, I shouldn't have let him go up there! Abby you jerk!' She thought as she brushed his black hair out of his face. His eyes started to flutter a bit and he looked around. "Mom?" Drakken moaned looking up at her. "Hunny are you ok? You scared the living day lights out of me!" She said in a worried tone. "Yeah im ok... OUCH!" Drew said wailing in pain as he tried to sit up. His left arm was limp and wouldn't move. "My arm... owww!" He said as little rivers of tears streamed down his pale face. "Oh no. You might have broken your arm!" Abby said in a horror. "What? Oh great!" Drew said rolling his wet eyes. "Listen," Abby instructed, "Im going to get your father, and you are going to lie back down here... don't move, It will be alright!" She said getting up quickly and running out the dusty barn. Drakken felt dizzy and started to close his eyes. The only thing he could remember was that he was going off into a sleep that he could not control, and the last thing he heard before he woke up in a different place was the horse's screams of horror and fright.... 


	12. Aviarious

Chapter Twelve – Aviarious  
  
  
  
Copy and paste that into your address bar link while you are on the internet if you would like to see the pictures I have done on www.side7.com !!! Great website yall!!! Ok now when you see what I have done so far, don't worry I will be drawling more pictures lol, Mego in that picture is greeting Shego and Shego is talking to Drakken in those 2 pics that I have done. Anyway I hope you all like the pictures!!! Please let me know when you review if u like em or not? Ok ciao .... here is chapter twelve...  
  
Drakken and Shego's day went well. Drakken had done some work, and Shego had taken her shower and had cleaned the house a bit so it looked better when Drakkens mother arrived. He was so nervous, he hadn't seen his mother in 8 years and he went through hell during those years, and she prob. will faint when she sees me. Drakken thought as he did his world famous pacing act as Shego sat in a chair filing her nails.  
  
"Will you just relax... she isn't coming until 3 days from now." Shego said looking up as he still paced constantly. "No I won't stop. What if something bad happens and she gets hurt or something like that?" Drakken said nervously looking over at Shego who was raising one eye brow. "Drew... calm down everything is going to be alright." She said putting down her nail filer and wrapping her arms over her legs. "Maybe your right... I worry to much." Drakken said sighing and sitting down into his chair. "Listen, you should be happy you still have a mom, I mean my mom is long gone... and she was young to when she got killed." Shego said putting her head down. Drakken looked up and was surprised but saddened by what he had just heard. "Someone killed your mother?" He asked walking over and sitting next to Shego. "Yeah. It was Aviarious." She muttered keeping her head down. "Oh Shego, I'm so sorry." He said sadly putting his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest. "When did that happen?" Drakken asked. "When I was 13. We had gotten our powers 2 years before, and we had beaten Aviarious only once..."  
  
.:.FlashBack.:. 'Shego is telling this story here...' "It was a cold dark night, and my mom was making dinner, and my brothers and I were playing cards up in our rooms. I remember it was the game 'War' because their was screaming of an argument when ever one of them lost. Everything was fine, it was raining but not to bad, and we were all in the Go Tower, and then suddenly it seemed like an earth quake had occurred. Everything was shaking and me and my brothers started to scream as we were all thrown onto the ground in shock. I tried to cry out for my mother but I was too scared. Right then and their I thought the world was ending, and their was no way out. As Hego, Mego and Wego 1 and 2 who were very young crawled under a table in the play room I crawled out to the hall way and yelled for my mother. I looked down as the house shook rapidly. Things were flying of the walls and plates were smashing everywhere! And then I saw my mother, and a man that held a golden long stick in his hand and was waving it in the air. He had a long crooked noise and had a high pitched voice. He was dressed like a falcon and damn he looked like a freak! My mother was whimpering as he held a gun to her head. The bird man was screaming at her to get something and tell him where we were, because he was after our powers. Tears coming down my mother's helpless face she begged for mercy and wouldn't tell him. That bastered then shot my mother in the head." Shego said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Shhhhhh, its ok. Don't worry." Drakken said rubbing her back and cooing her, hoping she would feel better. "No, its ok im alright." Shego said sitting up and whipping the little rivers of tears from her face. "Anyway..." Shego said getting back into her story  
  
"As soon as the gun went off into my mothers head I screamed in horror holding onto the railings that lead downstairs. Aviarious couldn't hear me scream from all the noise. The shaking then had stopped and I quickly ran back up to our play room. I told my brothers what had happened and we all hid from the bird man who searched the house with the golden wand that he held with a large rock like diamond on the end of it. 'Pretty Colors!' Mego whispered as he looked dreamily at the diamond. I punched him and told Mego that THAT man was the reason we don't have our momma anymore. Looking everywhere he called out our names. None of us moved as he entered the play room and searched everywhere... I remember that I was scared out of my life. I felt that he the evil man was going to kill us all and take away our powers with that golden staff. He finally left and never returned. Expecting that we all prob. died in the quake he didn't have any use for our powers if our bodies were long gone. We all buried our mother out side on the shores of the Go Tower... I miss her very much." .:.End of Flashback.:. She said finishing her story and looking down at her feet. "Im sorry Shego... I didn't know." Drakken said feeling bad for his wife who had been through so much in her life. "Its ok," She responded looking up and clapping her hands together. "Jeeze look what time it is, 6:00... well I better be getting dinner ready." Shego said leaving him alone in his study.  
  
Drakken put his hands in his palms and felt so bad. 'And I thought my childhood was bad. Oh please!' He thought his uninsured questions filed his mind. 'I wonder what we are going to name the baby?' Drakken then thought coming back to life. "Shego... what are we going to name the baby?" Drakken asked hurrying after her...  
  
.:. Supp yall!? Ok sorry this chapter was so short! Aww u will live lol. Yes I am evil lol j.m. The next chapter will be up tomorrow... I have 2 go cause its late and my mom is coming down to get something and if I get caught! Utoh!!! lol check yall later!!! Ciao don't forget... REVIEW!!! .:. 


	13. Body Changes

Heyy everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I just needed a rest and I was doing homework all night. Ok the link that WAS supposed to be on the page before this doesn't want to show up. So if you would like to see my art work that I have done for this story, just email me and ill give you the address. Email – coolcatcaroline@aol.com  
  
"Shego," Drakken said walking into the kitchen with her. "Yeah?" She said opening their fridgerator. "What do you want to name the baby when he or she is born?" Drakken asked. "Hummmm... what do you like?" She said thinking what to server for dinner. "If we have a baby boy, I like the names Ryan, Mathew, Shawn, um.... well I like those names for boys names, but if we had a baby girl I like the names Roxie, Christi, Raven, and Lilly. What do you like?" "Those are some really nice names dear, well if we did have a baby boy, I enjoy the names Drew, Josh, Justin, Brian, Chris, Paul, ummm... but for a girl I do like Sarah, Kayla, Katie, Megan, Annemarie, and Alison." Shego said turning around and resting against the counter. "I like those names to." Drakken said smiling. "What do you think the baby will be?" Shego asked as he came over to her. "It doesn't really matter to me, girl or boy, im happy that we are going to be parents in the first place." Drakken said wrapping his arms around her as she rested her arms on her shoulder. "Im so scared." Shego said looking deep into his eyes. "Why?" "Im scared because I keep having this feeling that something is going to be wrong with our baby. Or something is going in the hospital... or if her heart stops beating." She said with a worried look on her face. "Shego don't ever think that." Drakken said pulling her closer so their bodies were pressing against each other. "Why do you think that something bad like that will happen to our child?" He asked. "I don't know... it's just in my heart I feel that something bad is going to happen to her." Shego whispered resting her head on his chest. Drakken ran his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes. "You think it's a girl don't you?" "All mothers can tell. It's a gift." Shego said with her eyes closed but smiling. "I want a girl to." Drakken said sweetly kissing the top of her head gently. Looking up Shego smiled. "You do?" She asked happily. "Yeah... I do." And with that Shego and Drakken leaned closer together and kissed. Kissing more and more Drakken picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waste. 'I love it when she dose that.' He thought holding her gently, never letting her fall.  
  
After a kissing Drakken let Shego back on the ground and they both very breathing heavily. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked smiling and walking over to the stove. "Ill have anything it really doesn't matter to me." Drakken said going into the living room and turning on the fire place. "Hunny?" Drakken asked coming back into the room, and seeing that she had gotten a wine glass out and filled it with red whine. Walking over she gave it to Drakken and dropped ice cubes in it. "Enjoy." She said walking back to the stove. Raising one eye brow in confusion he looked down at the red blood like drink. "Shego, you know I don't drink often. Only when Im depressed or something evil like that." He said laughing a bit. "Your not depressed, are you?" She said in a voice that Drakken had never herd her in before. "Whats up with you... you were fine like 2 minutes ago... you acting strange." Drakken said putting the drink down on the table. "Im fine, I just thought that you might like something to drink." She said honestly. Drakken shrugged his shoulders and sat down and took a sip of the red whine. "It's good. Thank you dear." He said drinking more and more.  
  
Shego cooked her meal and finally Drakken was done his second glass of whine and was wearing a googly smile. "Do you wish that we both got out more?" He asked looking at her dreamily. "Yeah, I do. Except our reputation would be ruined." She said looking down. "Well, I have made some formula... to um... well..." "To do what?" Shego asked tilting her head side ways looking at him waiting for answer. Drakken sighed and put his hand on his knee's, "Ill go try it out... ill be right back." He said and with that he left the room.  
  
Drakken walked down into his lab. His lab was always very messy but he knew what he was looking for. .:. Note 2 READERS!!! What is about to happen in just a minute or two HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A SITCH IN TIME! Let's just say in this STORY, That never happened!!!.:. Walking over to a fridgerator that he had which was small and white he opened it up and took out a small glass tube that had purple and black and blue liquid swirling around in it. Shutting the door, he knew this was a chance to be taken, so he held his breath for a second and then quickly gulped down the liquid. 'Ewww. This tastes like couch syrup.' He thought as he looked down at the empty tube. Walking back over to the fridge he suddenly fell on his knees and held is stomach in pain. Looking down the pain was getting worse. It felt like he had a hole in his stomach and was being torn apart. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up and let out a cry of pain. Everything was dizzy. His body felt to be getting smaller and smaller and his cloths were getting left behind. Wrapping his arms that were getting smaller and skinnier around his body he felt a cold heavy wind. While all this was happening Drakken knew everything was going to be ok, but he felt like he did when he was coming home from being in dreamland with Drake and Sheena. Drakken missed them so much, be then always reminded him self they were with him since birth and will be until death, because they are his mind.  
  
Finally after a few moments of trauma and suspense that had just happened he was lying on his stomach and was freezing cold. Opening his eyes and looking around still with his head resting on the ground, everything seemed much bigger. Getting up and sitting on his knees he then realized that he was naked. Letting out a small cry he covered his body and started to shiver. Stopping and thinking what had just happened and why he wanted to drink that drink he looked at his arms and then light blue legs and smiled evilly. Wiggling his little toes he smiled and laughed. Drakken's body had gone back in time and he was now 4 years old again. "Wow I can not believe it actually worked!" He said giggling joyfully. Looking around he realized he was sitting in his big dark blue lab coat that was soft. "What am I going to wear?" Drakken said to himself looking around the oversized room until he saw neatly laid out on his swivel chair a black shirt that had a smiley face on it and dark blue shorts with black sneakers. Standing up he looked down at his whole body. He was small and fragile and remembered when he REALLY was like this and when he REALLY was 4 years old. Looking down he thought 'jeeze... I have grown a lot.' He thought evilly but laughed out lould. Untangling himself from his blue jacket and pants, he hurried over to his new cloths and put them on. Walking over to a table he climbed on the chair and stood up on the table and looked in a mirror. "I always knew I was cute." Drakken said forgetting how cute he really was when he was 4 years old. His hair was the same, black and wavy, but wasn't spiked like it was when he was an adult. He had a few freckles on his face and was much smaller  
  
Note – he looks just like he did from Kim Possible a sitch in Time. I mean come on... he's sooooo CUTE!!  
  
Climbing off the chair he wondered how Shego was doing with the dinner. 'Man, she is prob. going to kill me when she see's me like this... I hope she doesn't faint.' Little Drakken thought to him self as she hurried up stairs. Peeking though the cracked door he saw Shego poring him some more whine, and tossing some shrimp in a dark metal pan over the hot fire spitting stove.  
  
Drakken had never seen Shego from this height, and he thought she looked so beautiful! Drakken wasn't a pervert of course, but sometimes he just had urges towards Shego that he had never felt in his whole life. Taking a deep breath he opened the flapping door and stood in front of it. He was so scared so, he could even feel his little blue palms getting sweaty so he dug them into his pockets. "Hello Shego." Drakken said looking nervously at her. She didn't recognize his voice because he as 4 and it was small and a little squeaky. Through out his life when he was 14 or so, his voice started to get deeper and more raspy. The voice that he had when he was an adult. Jumping and turning around into her fighting position, she looked around until she saw a little boy who looked like Drakken when he would be younger standing in the door way. Her face dropped and so did her mouth as she slowly walked over to him frightened and confused as ever. "W-who are you?" She asked rubbing her eyes as if she was checking to see if she was dreaming or not. "Shego... its me... Dr.Drakken." He said quickly and smiling a bit to show that he wasn't scared. "Drewww?" She said, as her face went totally white and with that her eyes rolled back a bit and she fell to the ground. "Shego!" Drakken said rushing over to her and seeing if she was ok. "Oh sweetheart im so sorry!" Drakken said putting his hand on her forehead to check if she was hot or something. "Shego." Drakken said slightly shaking her. His face went to a scowl as he started to shake her harder. "Shego!"  
  
Drakken yelled. He didn't mean to yell but he did that and shook her harder because he was upset and nervous plus he was scared that she had hurt her self from that fall.  
  
Shego's eyes started to flutter a bit and she looked up at him. "Oh my gosh... Drakken, is that you?" She said stumbling to her feet and looking down at the small child who had big baby diamond black eyes. "In the flesh." He said giggling nervously. "What the heck happened to you!?" Shego said mortified, but then seeing how cute Drakken was. "Well do you remember how I went down to my lab? Well... I have been doing some experiments and I came up with a solution so we can finally go out in public now." He said smiling. Shego was white as ever and she just walked over to the stove and started to stir the shrimp again. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said looking down at him as she was pulling on her pant leg for attention. "I wanted to see if it worked first... im sorry." Drakken said looking down sadly. Shego walked over and took his glass of whine and dumped it down the drain. She then kneeled down and picked him up from under his arms. "Whoa." Drakken said a little shocked at first because he hadn't been picked up in the air in a while. Holding her arms out she held him tight so he wouldn't fall. She looked at his sweet warm face and then examined his body. "You are my Drew." Shego said smiling recognizing him. Drakken smiled and opened his small little arms as she brought him in for a hug. 'Im so happy she understands'. Drakken thought to himself as he hugged her more. Letting him down, he ran off to his seat. "Oh great my feet don't touch the ground." He said rolling his little eyes and putting his normal scowl on his face. Shego laughed as she gave him some shrimp. She got a plastic cup and pored him some ice water and sat down with her meal and started to eat. "Water?" He said looking at her as if she had three eyes. "Yeah... no Drew, you are not having wine while you are a child. Now please eat your meal before it gets cold." Shego said in her normal snappy tone. Drakken was annoyed but just shrugged his shoulders and started to poke at the tender pink shrimp.  
  
Shego couldn't believe what he had done with him self! I mean when she saw him she felt like she was dreaming. While eating her dinner she kept looking up but making sure he didn't notice. When she saw him, her heart felt warm and loving. It was as if Drakken was her child and they lived alone. 'God I can't believe that he did that! He is so cute though!' Shego thought as she finished her dinner.  
  
After dinner, Drakken told her that he was going back to his normal body. Taking her down stairs he opened the fridge and pulled out a new tube that had red and yellow colors squirreling inside. "Give me my cloths when Im back to normal." Drakken said taking off his childhood cloths and standing behind a chair so she couldn't see. "Don't worry, you can come out I wont laugh." She said laughing already. "No, you don't need to see me naked when im 4 years old!" He said snapping at her. Shego shook her head and laughed as she sat down with his smooth dark blue lab coat and his gloves and pants. "Ok... here goes nothing." Drakken said as she held his nose this time and took a long swig of the drink. Drakken let out a cry as he held his stomach and fell to the ground. Shego herd his cry and flew out of the chair and rushed over to him. Shego's eyes were wide when she saw him all up in a ball, naked, crying in pain. "Drew! Oh my god are you ok?!" She screamed as she cradled him in her arms. He clinged on to her shirt as he started to cry. Shego was panicking; she thought he was having a seizure. "I-i-t's w-w-w-o-o-o-rkkkinnnnggg." Drakken chocked out saying as his little body started to shake rapidly. 'Oh god please be ok!' Shego thought as suddenly Drakkens small body started to grow and he was changing. Shego stepped back and was amazed but frightened to what she saw. Finally he was back to his old self, and he stood up and looked around. Drakken put his hand on his forehead and blinked his eyes. "Ok, yes, im back!" Drakken said happily as he noticed he was tall again and had his regular body. Smiling he saw Shego who was scared and was pressed against the wall breathing heavily. "Drakken... your ok!" Shego said running to him and flying into his arms. "Oh Shego... im so sorry!" Drakken whispered in her ear as he heard her breathing heavily. "I don't want you to do that again... you scared me to death." She whispered burring her head in his chest. Then realizing that he had nothing on, he immediately felt embarrassed and steped back. "Whats wrong?" Shego asked as he pulled away from her. "Um, can I have my cloths please?" He asked blushing. "No... you look fine!" Shego said laughing but only joking. "Shego... im cold!" He whined. Shego laughed as she got his cloths and gave them to him. After getting his pants on at least, Shego couldn't help to look, she was laughing so much. Very Immature, but she was just happy he was alright. Getting dressed they both headed up stairs and got ready for bed. Drakken held Shego that night while they were asleep under his arms until she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Shego." He whispered and with that Drakken had fallen off to sleep... 


	14. Photo Album

Chapter Fourteen - Photo Album  
  
Getting up for breakfast Shego slipped out of bed and realized that Drakken was already down stairs. Shego decided to wear a nice light green sweater and a black shirt. She also wore for shoes leather black boots that went up her whole leg. Fixing her hair she went down stairs to find Drakken in the kitchen reading 'Villains Weekly' and drinking his coffee. "Morning Drakken." Shego said walking in and poring her self some orange juice. Drakken smiled and looked down from his paper as she walked in. "Good Morning Shego... did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yes, how about you?" Shego said smiling and coming to sit across from him as she ate a bisect. "Good, very good, thank you." Drakken responded to her question.  
  
"Anything exciting happening in our world?" She asked drinking some more of the juice as Drakken scanned the pages with his normal scowl. "No... not today..." Drakken said scanner the pages one last time before he put it down and drank the rest of his dark brown coffee. "So... uh Drakken, about yesterday and you being a baby boy and all, I think", "I'll get rid of the formula and won't use it ever again." Drakken said sitting back into his chair folding his arms. "No... what I was going to say before you cut me off was, that I want you to use it. But only if it doesn't hurt you!" Shego said firmly but then in a worried voice. Drakken looked at her and realized he had hurt her somewhat, the kind of hurt that was through being frightened.  
  
"Shego... it didn't hurt me... ok maybe it did, but it only hurts while the process is working and I'm going from a child, then back to me or the opposite to that. I felt so horrible last night... I thought I had hurt you heart." Drakken said looking at her with is face going from a scowl to heartwarming frown. Yes a heartwarming frown. Shego couldn't take it any longer, her lower lip was quivering and then she flew out of her chair and ran into his arms. Sobbing like crazy she buried her head into his chest and sat on his lap as he held her in his arms. "Its ok shhhhhhhhhhh. Don't cry." Drakken whispered kissing her head and rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Shego looked up and wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I-I don't know what is wrong with me! I mean I have been crying 24-7! Its so annoying." Shego said laughing a bit. "It's the baby hunny." Drakken said calmly. "What?" Shego asked not understanding what he was saying. "I said it's the baby, you are just moody and you cant help it. So if you kneed to cry all day... you just go ahead and cry." Drakken said smiling kindly at her as he gently pulled the hair out of her face. Shego smiled and blushed a little bit and then went over and pored her self some more Orange Juice.  
  
"Your mother is coming tomorrow." Shego said reminding him. "Yeah... I know." Drakken said looking out the glass window and into the deep nondisturbed woods. "What? You don't want to see her all of a sudden?" "No, no not at all. I'm very happy to see my mother... I mean it has been 8 years after all. I guess I'm just nervous." Drakken said quickly. "She is your mother... why are you nervous? She won't hurt you." Shego said. "I know she won't hurt me Shego... its just, both our lives changed... ever since IT had happened." Drakken said sadly looking down. "What is IT?" She asked in her normal sarcastic tone. Drakken let out a long deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Ill tell you later." He said getting up and walking out of the room. Shego held her glass and watched as he left the room. 'And I thought I was the moody one!' She thought as she turned around and walked to the long glass window and watched the nature wake up out side of their lair as she drank her juice.  
  
Drakken on the other hand went down the halls and walked into his office. His office was dark and was neater then his lab, but was still messy and refused to clean it up. In an annoyed way he brushed off some papers that laid on his brown leather chair and she sat in it and rested is elbows on his desk and rested his head in his palms letting out a deep sigh of sadness.  
  
'God, I miss him.' Drakken thought as he remembered what it was like after he came home from the Hospital with his broken arm and then having that talk with his father and then it happened. Right out of the blue... it happened. Blood splattering against that brick wall, his head being smashed in. The terrible screams... "Drew?" Shego said knocking on his door. "What!?" He said quickly jumping out of his chair not knowing that he had fallen asleep. "Oh im sorry, I didn't know you wanted to rest... im going to go upstairs and get the house ready for your mother to come and have a world with the Henchmen about their manners also before she arrives." Shego said winking leaving him their with his heart beating very fast from being surprised like that. 'I must have fallen asleep I guess.' Drakken thought as he looked to his right and stared at a big book shelf with many books on it. Some books were hanging out by threads and others were deeply pushed in. His eyes scanned each book spine until he noticed one that made him freeze. Getting up out of his leather brown chair, Drakken walked over and pulled out a brown book that had the words 'Lipsky Family' written in the color of gold on its spine. On the color of the brown large book held a picture. It was a picture of Abby standing up with Greg at her side with his arms around her and in Abby's arms rolled up in a little bundle was Drakken only a few days old. Drakken smiled as he looked down at himself and his family. 'I would have anything to have them back.' Drakken thought as he came over and sat down back into the chair with the album in his hands.  
  
Opening the first page was a Picture of Abby and Greg when they were first born. Abby when she was born had a little bit of brown hair on her head. She had big baby blue eyes and had rosy cheeks. In this picture she was laying on her back and was in a little pink fuzzy baby suite. Drakken smiled as he looked down at his mother when she was born. Then he looked over at his father's picture. Greg was just as cute. Smiling up at the camera he was waving his little arms in the air. He's big hazel eyes were crystal clear and he was a little bit pale. Also Greg was bald when he was born. Drakken closed his eyes as he felt a leap of sadness come into this body as she started to close the book but then stopped and realized he couldn't hide it forever, so he opened the book again and turned over to the next page.  
  
On the next page were pictures of Abby when she was growing up, and their were pictures of Greg in the same way. Greg would always try to be cool and hang out with the crowds but he would also always be picked on... just like Drakken did when he was a child. Abby on the other hand was a gift from God. She was delicate and gentle to everything she saw and touched. Abby had many friends during school and every boy wanted to date her. Drakken always wondered why his mother fell in love with Greg, who was sloppy and immature some times and a bit forgetful. But every time he would ask her, she would get this look in her blue eyes and say, "Drew... it was love at first sight and it was meant to be."  
  
Looking at more and more pages, things started to get harder and harder for Drakken. Coming upon a page that was old and a little bit torn it was him when he was born. Drakken smiled as she looked at the little baby boy with diamond black eyes and a light blue bunny suite. (Bunny suite for babies – like a jump suite but in cotton and it covers the whole baby's body). When this picture was being taken little Drakken was playing with his number one childhood play toy... his brown teddy bear that had two black button eyes and was fuzzy. 'I think I should stop.' Drakken thought to himself as he put the book down on his table and went to the window and leaned his hand on it for support. Taking his right hand he placed it where his belt was. 'God it still hurts sometimes.' Drakken thought closing his eyes, running his fingers over the mark that was left on his body.  
  
After a few moments of remember the past that changed his life forever he walked out of his office and closed the door making sure it was locked and hurried up stairs to see how Shego was doing and wondering if she needed any help with anything at all. Little did he know that someone was going to find his secret book of memories that he once lived... and his life then would never be the same after that person found out the truth...  
  
.:. Sup Homies?!?! Lmao. I hope you are all enjoying the story! Thank you very much for all of your reviews! Very grateful! Thank you, thank you very much, lol! I have 2 run got a lot 2 do today, ill update later and the new chapter will be up tomorrow! Thankz again, email me or leave in the review if you have any questions? Oh... yall what do you think happened to Greg hummmm? And what should Shego and Drakken name their child using the names that they suggested? Cause I am kind of stuck, but I can do it, but if you all who read and review 2 this story could help me out that would be a great help!!! Thank you all and god bless ciao!! .:. 


	15. Greg’s promise

Chapter 15 – Greg's promise  
  
Waking up slowly he looked around. He realized that he was in a hospital bed and his arm that he had broken was in a cast and a white sling. He had an IV also in his good arm and when he moved it, the needle would stab his vain and make him wince. The hospital room was dark; it was dark from the shades that were closed.  
  
Just then as he was going to go back to bed and get some rest, Abby came running into the room. "Oh thank god Drew you are alright!" She said hugging him tightly. "Mom... to tight!" Drakken said as she squeezed him more and more. Letting go she got a chair and sat next to him. "What happened?" Drakken asked. "You broke your arm when you feel bout of the barns hayloft. You're lucky it's just your arm, and you didn't hurt your head." She said kindly. "Yeah... I should be more careful next time." Drakken said sullenly. Their was a long silence until little Drakken broke it. "Mom, where is dad?" He asked. "Oh your dad is just down the hall, he will be in, in a little bit. The doctor is talking to him." Abby said patting his arm. "Will you guys not fight anymore?" Drakken asked his mother rubbing his eyes. Abby sighed and looked down. "Drew... you know I don't like to fight with your dad, but sometimes you have to do that to people to find the truth... but no I will try to stop fighting with him." She said smiling at him. He smiled back feeling dizzy. "Try to get some rest, I'm sure your arm hurts very badly, take a nap." Abby said holding his hand. "Where will you be?" Drakken asked closing his eyes. "Ill stay with you until you wake up hunny." She said, and with that little Drakken had fallen asleep.  
  
Drakken had gotten better and finally got to go home with his mom and dad. His arm took a while to recover but did eventually. Greg banded him from the loft in the barn until they fixed it and it was safer to go up and play. Nor was he aloud to be on the horses until his arm was broken, and that made Drakken very sad. It wasn't until one day when Drakken was home building something upstairs his dad came up to be with him. "Hey Drew." Greg said walking into his bed room. "Oh hi dad." Drakken said mixing some formula's together. "Um... what are you doing?" Greg asked curiously. "Well, you see this is going to be my way to put anyone who drinks it undermind control... and then I can have slaves." He said pushing his glasses back up on his nose. Greg laughed and took a seat in a chair across from him.  
  
The weather that day was old and icky out. Staring out the window he realized his son was lonely. He never brought any friends over to ride bikes or play games or play in the woods... nothing. Nor did anyone ever call Drew on the phone to talk or even ask about what homework was. It hurt Greg to know that his son was an outcast and it hurt him even more to see he had no one. "Hey Drew?" Greg asked coming back from his thoughts. "Yeah dad." Drakken said not even looking up. "Do you have any friends at school?" "Friends... no not really." Drakken said sadly. "Why? I mean don't you play with the children in your class?" He asked.  
  
Drew looked up and sat on his knee's getting conferrable. "Well I try to," "But what?" Greg asked. "They push me away or call me names." "What do they call you?" Greg said in a voice that told Drew he was concerned about him. Drakken took a deep breath and started to put his beakers and liquids away. "They call me Four eyes, and they call me Science Geek, and they call me... they call me scar boy...and... they tell me I am an Asshole." Drakken said sadly. "Who called you an asshole?!" Greg roared jumping out of his chair in fury. Drakken dropped his glass beakers in fright and was shocked to see his dad react the way he was. Quickly stepping back, his dad walked towards him. "The boys at school." He stuttered out in fright. Greg raised his hand, and Drakken screamed and ran and hid in a corner shivering. Greg was going to run his hand through his hair, and was taken back from what his son had just done. "Drew... why are you afraid?" He asked slowly walking over to Drew who was shivering and whimpering at the same time.  
  
"Drew... I'm not going to hurt you." Greg said, his voice was sad and his face was white. Greg was very upset, the kind of upset that he knew that his son was being abused at school. "Don't h-hurt meeeee." He wailed as tears streamed down his pale face. "Why would I ever hurt you?" Greg said kneeling down in front of his son and when he touched his shoulder he quivered in fear. "Everybody h-hurts meee at scho-ol." He said chocking between tears. "Drew," Greg whispered as a small tear started to run down his own face. Opening his arms, Drakken quickly flew into them and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. Greg held his little boy and picked him up. Drakken was crying harder now on his shoulder as Greg hugged him more. "Come on... let's go down stairs and talk." Greg said taking his son down stairs and lighting a fire.  
  
Sitting on the couch he let his son sit on his lap and cry in his arms. "I don't know why you would think that I would ever, EVER hurt you." Greg said rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "I-I know, its just I'm so scared!" He wailed holding on to his shirt with a strong grip. "Awwww Drew, I wont let anyone ever hurt you!" Greg said in a calm voice letting Drakken know that he loved him very much. "It's too late." Drakken said opening his eyes and starting to breathe normal again. "What?" Greg said looking at his sons red face. "I said, it's to late... I get beat up everyday." That's when it hit him. He saw the fear in his son's diamond black eyes, and why every day he would come home looking like a ghost and was always slouching while he sat. He never sat up in a chair and when he did he would winced in pain. And Greg had a feeling he knew what it was.  
  
Setting his son back on his feet, "Take your shirt off." Greg said. "Why daddy?" "Take it off Drew, and turn around." Drakken was so upset he didn't want any more upset. He unbuttoned his top and slid it off his body. Turning around, Greg almost got sick from what he saw. Tears of sadness and anger flew down his face. Upon his sons back were fresh and old scars that looked like whip marks. His sons little pale back looked like he was a slave from Egypt during the time of Moses. Drakken kept his head down and small tears streamed down his face. Some of the scars were long and others where medium. 'God help me. Im going to kill the son of a bitch who did this to my son!' Greg thought as more tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Some of the girls laugh at me and say that I have bad dreams and its not the boys who do this to me... they say its Freddy Kruger... the man with the finger knives." Drakken whispered in fear. Greg could take it anymore; taking his sons arms he turned him around and held him in his lab. "Drew, im so sorry!" Greg said crying holding him with all of his might. Drakken started to cry again to, and buried his head in his dad's chest. "Why?!" Greg said to himself as more clear tears of pain ran down his face. "Why did you let them hurt him!?" Greg screamed, and Drakken started to shiver in fear. Drakken then noticed that Greg wasn't talking to him nor himself... Greg was talking to God. "Whyyyyy? whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? He doesn't deserve this." Greg said crying and breathing heavily cradling his son in his arms. "I love you daddy." Drew whispered still clinging onto his shirt. "I love you to Drew." Greg said rested in head on his son's forehead. "That will be the last time anyone ever hurts you.... I promise." Greg said, and with that Abby's car lights came up the driveway and she came out of the car and into the house...  
  
.:. Hello. That I know was a very SAD and disturbing chapter. But it is the truth in this story. That one was very sad, but it might not be the last sad chapter you will find in this story. I hope you like it so, far, please leave reviews! Yall da best! P.S leego r u ever going 2 update ur story? Its soo good! lol. Brit you rock! All my friends Do! .:. 


	16. Monkey Fist and DNAmy

Chapter Sixteen – Monkey Fist and DNAmy  
  
Drakken found Shego coming out of the Henchmen's rooms with a scowl on her face. "Shego... everything alright?" Drakken asked shutting a door behind him. "Yeah everything is alright; it's just when I told the Henchmen that we are going to have some company they immediately asked for a few days off. What is this? A house of shipping?" Shego said sarcastically walking up stairs. "What did you say?" Drakken asked following her up the stairs. "I told them yes, but only for a week, they haven't had a vacation in such a long time." "Oh, so all of a sudden you're a softy?" Drakken asked playfully walking into a bed room with her. Shego laughed and looked around. "Where would you like your mother to stay?" "Well our room is down the hall... she can stay here." Drakken said smiling.  
  
It was so long since he was in the same house or going to be in the same room with his mother. Drakken was so nervous, he wanted to make everything perfect, plus he hadn't told his mother yet that he had gotten Shego pregnant and was going to be a father. In his mothers room their was a large bed and a walk in bathroom. On the bed was a peach colored comforter and a few large fluffy pillows. Their also were several large windows that had shades with the same colors as the bed. "I think she will like it." Drakken said hugging Shego tightly.  
  
Spending the rest of their day cleaning the house a little bit, and helping the Henchmen off to the airport, when Drakken got a call on his Cell phone coming back. Reaching into his pocket he didn't have time to look at who was calling he just flipped it open and kept his eyes on the road with Shego. "Hello?" Drakken asked. "Hi dear!" Abby said through the phone. "Mother?" Drakken said looking at Shego who giving him a worried look hoping that everything was alright. "Hello Drew, I just called to say that I got in a day earlier, and I don't have a place to stay," Abby said twisting her fingers nervously on the other line. Drakken smiled and laughed to himself, 'She has never changed.' He thought smiling. "Yes mother... you can come over tonight if you like." Drakken said in his scratchy tone. "Oh thank you Drewie! I very much appreciate it. See you tonight! Love you!" And with that Abby hung up her phone and Drakken did the same. "Love you to, be safe coming over mom!" He said putting his phone back into his pocket. There was a long silence in the car for a moment or two when Shego kept his eyes on him, and that was making him uneasy. "What?" He finnaly asked quickly looking at her. "Well, what did your mother say? Is she ok?" Shego asked worried. Drakken chuckled. "She is fine, she just came a day early... and asked if she could stay over tonight." He said calmly. "That's good that she is ok. Sure, I am very happy about metting your mother." Shego said putting on a smirk and looking out the window.  
  
Coming home and settling down, they both decided to go for a walk. Along the way they both stopped at the park that Drakken had discovered that was filled with small little toddlers. Sitting on a bench they laughed to each other seeing how funny some of the kids were. In a red sand box sat a little boy. He was small and had black hair and hazel eyes. His hair was ruffled... yet he looked so familiar! Then coming up to him was a medium height woman with black hair and thin glasses. "Come on Toby." She said picking him up under his arms and walking over to a man that Drakken knew immediately when he saw him. He was black hair that was ruffled like his son, and wore all black. His skin was slightly dark and he had monkey hands and feet. Drakken's eyes went wide as baseballs when he realized it was Monkey Fist and DNAmy! Sitting down next to Monkey Fist, Amy held her beautiful son in her arms. "Are you enjoying the park?" She asked sweet fully as Monty put his arm around her and looked down at his son. "Yeah... I don't have anyone to play with thought... I might go play on the monkey bars." Toby their son said jumping out of her arms and running over to the monkey bars. They both laughed as they cuddled themselves in their arms and watched their baby boy play.  
  
"Shego," Drakken said smiling, waiting to see her reaction when she found out who it was. "Look who it is." Drakken said nodding his head in their direction. Shego's face went even paler as her mouth feel to the ground. Amy's hair was a little bit longer and she was a lot thinner then before. Monty on the other hand... looked the same. "Oh my god... what are they doing here?" Shego said sitting up and smiling at Drakken. "Let's go see how they are." Drakken said taking her hand and leading her across the playground, where they had a lot of catching up to do with some old friends! 


	17. Getting Prepared

Chapter Seventeen – Getting Prepared  
  
Drakken walked over with Shego blocking their sun, as they both looked up and didn't know who it was. "Hey Monty!" Drakken said cheerfully. "Drakken? Hey!" Monkey Fist said being very surprised jumping up and shaking his hand. "Shego is that you?" Amy said walking past them. "Hey Amy, how are you?" Shego said hugging her back. "Great, how have you guys been?" Amy said with a wide simile upon her face. "Excellent," Drakken said finishing Amy question, slightly hugging her. "Wow, we are so surprised, I mean to see you guys here! In a kid's park?" Monkey Fist asked rising one eye brow laughing. "Well, you know our Lair is up the hill, and we discovered it a little while ago, and we are looking forward to," "Spending some time here when our baby is born." Shego said finishing Drakken's sentence who was surprised by what she was going to say. He wrapped his arm around her as they both smiled.  
  
"You're having a baby?!" Amy said almost in a scream. "Yeah, were going to have a baby together." Shego said laughing slightly. "Oh my god Shego that's wonderful!" DNAmy said hugging her tightly. "Congratulations Drakken!" Monty said patting Drakken on the back happily. "Its so exciting, it's only been a few weeks now since we found out." Shego said looking down and putting her hand on her lower belly which was getting slightly bigger each day. Monty and Amy 'awed' as they all went and sat down on a picnic table.  
  
"So how have you guys been?" Shego asked resting her arms on the brown ruff table. "Good actually, thanks. We also had a little bundle of joy come into our lives." Monkey Fist said smiling. "Toby! Come over here and say hello to some people!" Amy said standing up and yelling across the play ground. Turing around Drakken and Shego saw a little boy wearing a dark brown shirt that had a monkey on it and black shorts climbing over the metal obstacles over to his parents. Looking up at his dad, Monty picked him up and sat him on his knee. "Toby, these are our friends, that's Ms. Shego and Dr. Drakken." Monty said not trying to laugh. Shego looked down and chucked to herself, from being called Ms. Shego. "Hi, I'm Toby Fisk." He said putting out his small little hand. Drakken took it and shook it and so did Shego. "Can I go play now? I'm teasing a girl and putting twigs in her hair." He said looking at his daddy. Monty laughed and set him back on the ground. "Don't hurt her!" He called as he flew back onto the red painted monkey bars. "Your son seems nice." Shego said to both of them. "He can when he wants to be. Much like his father." Amy said giving Monty a look but trying not to laugh. "What ever you say dear." Monkey said looking up at the sun.  
  
All four of them talked for a while until they realized it was getting late and the little girl Toby was chasing went home with her mom and dad. The sun was about to set within a few hour's and Drakken knew he and Shego had to get home to get ready for Abby to come. Saying good bye Drakken and Shego walked home. Shego decided to wear a long black dress and fixed her messy hair. She wore around her neck a diamond necklace that was green and silver, 'Drakken gave it to her on their honeymoon. Of course Shego fell in love with it the minute she saw it and refused to never take it off.' Putting on a little makeup and more black lipstick so she didn't look to frightening. (not that Shego never dose!) She went to check on how Drakken was coming along. She opened the door and the room smelled nice. "You have taken a shower... for once." Shego said only joking walking over and pulling out a nice white shirt for him. "Very funny." He said in his normal not so nice tone. Drakken had on his black pants and his good shoes and Shego came over to give him his shirt. "What wrong?" She asked butting it up for him. Drakken sighed as he looked into her eyes. "Nervous I guess... it has been 8 years. I hope she doesn't faint when she see's me." Drakken said biting his lower lip. Shego laughed and did his tie for him as well. "She won't faint... now where did you ever get that idea." "Your mocking me again aren't you?" Drakken asked looking down at her and raising one eye brow, as Shego tried not to laugh. "No, now be serious, why would she faint?" "Look at me!" Drakken said turning around and sadly looking into the glass mirror. "I'm hideous!" He said raising his arms up and going to sit on the chair. When ever Drakken got upset he never could sit still.  
  
"You are so not hideous! Don't ever talk like that!" She said coming and sitting next to him. Drakken had his head in his hands as Shego patted his back. "My whole life people told me I was a mistake, and I was never right. People would tell me I was dumb, and I was hideous... and it's true." Drakken said sadly. Shego's face went white and her eyes were now tender and loving. "Who said that to you Drew?" She whispered holding him. "Someone," Drakken said. "You are not hideous, you are not a mistake, and you are definitely not dumb! I love you with all of my heart, and I'm telling you the truth." Shego said. Drakken looked up and saw the kindness in her eyes. 'God I love her so much'. Drakken thought. 'I always know that Shego will be with me.' He thought some more looking deeper into her eyes. "Don't forget that ok?" She said smiling and pulling his chin up with her hand. Drakken nodded as she leaned down and kissed him. Drakken put his hands on her slender waste as he kissed her back. Running her hands through his nicely combed hair, she felt his warmth coming from his body. Breaking the kiss she smiled and looked down at him. She then kissed his forehead and told him she was going to go get the dinner table ready.  
  
Shego lit a few dinner candles on the table and then took out the Chicken and set it on a nice white plate. Taking out three plates she set the table, and got the silver wear our along with the napkin's. When she was finished she congratulated her self when she heard noises coming from upstairs. Shego knew it was Drakken and knew what he was doing. Going to the foot of the stair way she called up, "Stop pacing like worry wart and come down." She said in her normal vicious tone. Drakken quickly came down and put on his dark black jacket. "I look like I'm going to a funeral." He said with a scowl on his face as he sat down in the chair. "You will be going to your own funeral if you don't like the dinner I made." Shego said laughing as he did the same. Shego came over and dimmed the lights looking at the clock. "You look very nice tonight sweet heart." Drakken said looking at her dreamily admiring her in her tight sexy black dress. "You're wearing the necklace." Drakken said chuckling remembering when he gave it to her and she refused to take it off 24-7. "Thank you Dr.D." She said smiling at him in a way she hadn't in a long time. 'Wow... when was the last time she called me Dr.D?' Drakken thought to himself. "So do you." Shego said smiling sweetly at him. Drakken smiled and quickly took a glance at the clock he bit his lip as the clock rolled around to 7:15.  
Finally it was quarter to Eight and Drakken couldn't take it any longer. "She's not coming!" He said quickly jumping up from his chair that he was tapping his fingers one and watching the clock every second. "You made me jump!" She said getting annoyed. "Sorry," He said walking out of the kitchen and looking out the window. Everything out side their lair was quite, their were only crickets and no car lights... nothing. "Will you stop worrying!" Shego said getting a little bit annoyed and coming over to him. "No, I have a feeling!" He said walking around in circles. "You have a feeling?" Shego said raising one eye brow and giving him a look. "Ah huh. Yeah well what is it going to be like when the baby is going to be born? Huh? When I'm giving birth you will prob. be all over the hospital wont you? Just relax." Shego said holding his shoulders and making him from walking. "When the baby will be born... ill be a nervous wreck." Drakken said holding her face in her hands. "No you wont." Shego said giving him courage. "I want you to be in the room with me while it happen's." Shego said wrapping her arms around his body. Drakken looked down and smiled. "Ill be with you when ever you want... I will always be with you." Drakken then said hugging her closely and kissing the top of her head. Just then as she cuddled in his strong arms, a flash of white lights came up the drive way. Drakken's eyes shot open and he flew to the window.  
  
"Oh my god, she is here!" He said getting nervous again. "Relax." Shego said putting her hands on her hips. "Come on, let her knock first before you open the door, so it doesn't look like you were watching out the window for her and making her feel late." Shego said pulling his hands. Drakken was white like never before, he was thrilled and scared at the same time. What would Abby think when she saw her son in which she hadn't seen in 8 years! What would she look like? What were they going to talk about? Just then they both heard a car door be shut and foot steps coming up the brick walk way. Knocking on the door, Drakken let go of her hands as she gave him thumbs up, and he laughed to himself... and with that he opened the door and their stood his mother... Abby Lipsky. 


	18. Abby’s visit

Chapter Eighteen – Abby's visit  
  
Looking up into the house stood Abby. She was a little smaller then Drakken and looked tired. She was wearing a nice light pink sweater and a long red skirt. Her blown hair was pulled back into a nice bun and she wore nice thin glasses around her eyes. Abby's smile was so heartwarming and her it gave you a feeling that you could tell her anything. Her eyes were worn and tired, but still had warmth in them coming from her heart.  
  
"Drew?" She said smiling looking at the man that she didn't recognize. "Hi mom." Drakken said smiling but in a nervous tone. Her face lit up with happiness and her dark shadow that followed her turned bright. "Here come in, let me take your coat." Drakken said welcoming her into the house. Taking her coat Abby smiled and looked around. "How have you been hunny?" She said hugging him closely. "I've been good, how about you?" "Pretty well, my god, I barley recognized you." She said examining Drakken from head to toe. "Oh, eh, sorry about that." Drakken responded looking at his feet. "You look just as I imagined you would." Abby said smiling up at him. Drakken then felt fine. He knew that his mother was the real woman he once knew and she hadn't changed. Not feeling sick any more he realized Shego was standing in the door way behind them smiling at what was going on. "Mother, this is my wife, Shego." Drakken said introducing Shego to Abby. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Abby said walking over and shaking Shego's hand. "Nice to meet you too. Drew has told me all about you." Shego said smiling happily. Drakken laughed nervously giving Shego a look, but she couldn't help to laugh. "You must be tired from your trip mom; we have dinner ready if you would like to eat?" "Oh yes, that is wonderful!" Abby said following Shego into the kitchen. Walking over to the counter she asked Abby what she would like to drink as Drakken helped her in. 'I never treat people this nice... o well, it feels good for a change.' Drakken thought as he helped Shego with the drinks. "You both have a lovely home!" Abby explained as they both sat down and she placed her napkin onto her lap.  
  
"Thank you." The both responded cutting at once. They both looked at each other and laughed. They all had some chicken and other foods and all had some whine, except for Shego because she was pregnant, and she didn't want to hurt the baby. Talking about how their life was and what was going on, neither Drakken nor Shego told Abby yet about them having a baby.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Abby said happily eating some more of her chicken. "It was the day I left collage." Drakken said looking down sullenly. "And I met Shego on the beach; she apparently was having a bad day to." Drakken said looking up at Shego who was nodding her head. "Well, that nice!" Abby said in her normal happy tone. "How have you been mother... since it has happened." Drakken said in an uneasy way. "You wont let the past go will you Drew?" She asked looking at him with sadness. "Like I said before... that night still haunt's me." "What still haunts you?" Shego asked worried breaking his eye connection with his mother. "Um, oh nothing dear... more potatoes?" Drakken said lifting up the plate and smiling flakey across. "Sure." Shego said confused taking the plate from him and putting more mashed potatoes on her plate and ate. Eating and having more to drink they were all very hungry, when Shego asked a question that made Drakken and his mother stop eating. "So Mrs. Lipsky where is your husband?" Shego said in a polite tone. Both of them stopped eating and looked up at her as if she had cursed at both of them. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Shego asked very confused. "Mother would you like more wine?" Drakken said quickly. "Yes please, thank you dear." Abby responded. "Did I say something wrong?" Shego asked turning around and looking at Drakken. "No dear, you didn't say anything wrong." Abby said holding Shego's little hand letting her know that she wasn't upset. "It's just... my husband isn't alive anymore." Abby said sadly. Drakken was hearing this and ripped off the cork and it hit the ceiling, making them jump but he didn't care. "My husband, Greg, he was killed when Drew and I were young." She said as she watched Drakken who had a stern face poor her more whine and sit back into his chair. "Mother," He growled. "I want to see you in the other room please." Drakken said leading her out of the room. Shego sat their in her chair feeling alone. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.' She wondered feeling upset. 'Why is Drakken so angry...? Abby seems so nice!' She thought some more looking up at the clock.  
  
Coming into the living room and closing the door Abby asked what is wrong. "Ill tell you what is wrong... mom I have never told Shego about Dad. And-and when ever someone or I bring it up, I just can't take the pain from my heart." He said telling the truth. Abby sighed and felt sad as well. "Im sorry Drew, she asked and I felt horribly rude not telling her the truth... you should tell her really what happened." Abby said in a motherly tone. "I know I should, its just what has been happening and all, its just getting harder to... Shego and I have something to tell you." Drakken said smiling slightly. "Alright." Abby said smiling. "Let me go talk to her for a few minutes and clean up the dinner," "Let me help." Abby said going out the door. "Mom, its alright, you have had a long day and why don't you rest by the fire." Drakken said sitting her down and turing on the fire.  
  
Drakken went back into the kitchen and saw Shego all alone. "Shego..." He started. She just looked up and said nothing. "Listen Im sorry... I'm sorry I havnt told you about what happened to my dad." He said sitting next to her. "It's alright, I mean its you're choice after all. I just felt like I said something wrong." "Not its not alright, I have been hiding so many things from you so long now and I want to tell you. Can I talk to you about my dad later?" He asked with big eyes. "Of course you can." She said laughing. "And you didn't say anything wrong; my mother forgets sometimes... who doesn't?" He asked smiling. Cleaning up the dishes Drakken asked Shego a question. "Shego, do you that we should tell her now?" He said smiling. "Tell her what? That I'm carrying you're baby?" Shego responded finishing her ice tea. "Yeah," "Sure, I'm ready when you are!" Shego said happy holding his hand and walking into the room with him.  
  
Spotting Abby sitting peacefully looking deep into the fire, they could tell she was thinking. Nor did she realize they had come in until they sat down across from her. Drakken and Shego held each others hands, and with that Abby asked them what they needed to tell her, and with that... they were ready to tell the big news.  
  
.:. Hi everyone1!!! Thank you all for reviewing! Yes Brittany, I am evil huh? lol, I know your j.m silly. I know the last chapter was a total cliff hanger. Ok so maybe the characters are OOC in this chapter, but hey what can you say? I stayed home from school today because I had horrible cramps......... I HATE BEING A GIRL!!!! lol ok I'm done. lol! Yeah, so anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and a girl is still going 2 show up at Drakken and Shego's lair... in time hehehehe. So evil of me. Review if you liked it!!!.:. 


	19. Abby’s Tears

Chapter Nineteen – Abby's Tears  
  
.:.Flashback.:. Abby came through the front door smiling, and then spotted little Drew and Greg holding each other. Looking confused, she noticed that they were crying. "Um... is everything alright?" She asked tilting her head a bit. Greg sniffed and held Drew closer as he told him to go up stairs. Jumping from his fathers lap he grabbed his shirt and ran up to his room. "Ok, Greg, is there something I should know about?" Abby asked setting her car keys on the hook near the door.  
  
Greg stood up and wiped away the tears from his eyes. His face was full of sadness and he looked extremely tired. Digging his hands into his pockets he managed to get his normal kind tone back. "Abby, we have some issues to take care of." He said sternly but in a worried voice. Abby looked worry and confused as she walked into the kitchen and turned on some lights. "Sure... what is the problem?" "It's about Drew," Greg said resting his hand on the door banister. "Is he hurt? Did something happen at school? What is it?" Abby asked.  
  
Greg sighed and looked down while rubbing his sore eyes from his crying. "Drew is being physically abused at school." When Abby heard this face when from her natural light peach skin color to moon white. "Physically abused?" She asked raising both of her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah," Greg said in a hollow voice coming to sit down in a chair and Abby did the same. "What is happening to him?" She asked in a very worried tone.  
  
"Drew told me that boys at school are whipping him against his back." Greg said on the verge of crying again. "Whipping!?" Abby roared jumping out of her seat in total shock. "What the hell are you talking about?!" She screamed. "Abigail please sit down, listen to me!" Greg said getting up and trying to calm her down. "No!" She said waving a finger in his face. "Who is whipping my son, and with what? And why!?" Abby's body was starting to shake as little tears ran down her face. "I don't know who, and I don't know with what, but we both are going to get to the bottom of this I promise." Greg said wrapping his arms around Abby so she would calm down. "Why did they hurt him?" Abby whispered crying on Greg's shoulder. "I don't know...maybe you should go spend some time with Drew." Greg said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
Breaking their hug Abby nodded and took his hands as they went upstairs to see little Drew. Not realizing little Drakken didn't feel good and decided to take a shower. He walked out of the bathroom with a little white towel around his waste and slammed the door as they came up. Putting on a new fresh T-Shirt and a pair of pants he went under his bed and pulled open a trapped door. Looking down he pulled out a flashlight and shown it over a whole bunch of white paper. Shuffling a little bit through it he found 6 colored pencils and some fresh paper and then sat on his bed after shutting the door down.  
  
Abby held Greg's hand as they slightly knocked on the door. "Hunny, its mom... I was wondering if we could talk with you." She asked kindly waiting for a response from her son. Drew looked up from his drawling and pushed his wet black hair out of his face. "You can come in mom." He said weakly as she came into the room with Greg behind her. "Hi baby," She said walking over and sitting next to her. "Are you ok?" She asked as he hugged her and she ran her fingers through his black hair. "I don't feel good." He said holding on to her tightly. "I need to talk to you about what has been happening at school." She then said kneeling down and holding both of his small hands. Drakken bit his lower lip and he knew he had to tell his mother what was going on and why.  
  
"Ok," Drew said looking into her crystal blue eyes that were swelled up with clear tears. Taking one more deep breath Drakken was ready to his mother everything she needed to know...  
  
.:. Hahaha yes yall I so know im evil! lol! Hope you all are doing well, oh and thank you so much for your kind reviews!!! You're all the best! G2G, ill update tomorrow. Ciao !!! .:. 


	20. Heavy Fever

Chapter Twenty – Heavy Fever  
  
Abby then sat there smiling happy by the nice warm fire, waiting for what Drakken and Shego had to tell her. "Yes?" She asked happily. Drakken then taking a deep breath holding Shego's hand extra tightly, "Mother... Shego is going to have a baby." He said smiling as Shego did the same.  
  
Abby's face went from her normal smile to one twice as big. Jumping up out of her chair she was in total shock. "You're having a baby?! Oh Drew that's wonderful!" She squealed as she hugged her son tightly. 'I knew this day would come.' Abby thought to herself smiling joyfully. Breaking the hug she came over to Shego who hugged her too. "So what do you think you will name the baby?" She asked them both. "Well, um were not sure yet, but we are thinking of names." Drakken said looking deep into Shego's eyes. "Well I am sure you both will find a name that you like." Abby said crossing her legs and yawning. "So, when did this happen?" Abby asked looking at Drakken. "Um, excuse me?" He asked confused. Abby laughed, "I meant Drew, when did you find out that Shego was having a baby?" "Oh!" Drakken said now understanding what she was saying.  
  
"Just a few weeks ago, but it is going to be a long time before the baby comes." "Yeah, you can say that again." Shego said slightly laughing. They all talked a little more, and finally Drakken showed Abby up to her room and brought her things up.  
  
"Well... did you have a nice time so far mother?" Drakken asked looking around making sure that everything was alright. "Yes, thank you for a wonderful dinner dear. Its so good to see you." Abby said looking up at her son. Drakken smiled, and when he did it hurt his face (he always wears a scowl). "Good to see you to." He said. "Drew... I see the way you look at Shego. I see the way you love her, and its wonderful that you are going to have a baby together! Just don't ever let her go. She loves you... trust me I know." Abby said hugging her son goodnight. "Thanks mom... ill remember that." Drakken then said closing the door and going back downstairs to see how Shego was doing.  
  
This night was so hard for Drakken. He hadn't seen his mother in 8 years and when he saw her... so many terrors and sad but yet happy memories covered his mind. Walking down the hall and into their bedroom, he stopped and heard the water running in the shower. 'She must be tired... ill let her have some time alone.' Drakken then thought as he decided to go down stairs and sit next to the flaming fire that was on the verge of dieing out. Sitting teepee style he watched as the dark brown almost black firewood gave off the sound of cracks when getting to hot and broke from the fire. The sound reminding him of whipping sounds, and when he heard the sounds he remembered his past and the way the evil children at school would torched him until he was raw...  
  
.:. Flashback .:.  
  
"Allen Dentor," "Allen Dentor?" Abby asked little Drew who kept his head down. "Yes, Allen Dentor is the boy and his so called 'Gang' beats the crap out of me at school." 'Don't use that word son.' Greg thought as he memorized that name. "Why do they beat you like they do Drew?" Abby asked with tears welling up in her terrified eyes. "They beat me up because I'm an outcast!" He said. "You are not an outcast, and never let those jerks bring you down!" Greg said looking at his son with passion. "How do they hurt you?" Abby asked. "They hurt me, buy holding up my back shirt after punching me all over my body and whipping me on my back until I'm raw with blood." Little Drew responded with now more crystal tears running down his pale cheeks. Abby looked down as her own tears ran down her face. "What do they hurt you with?" Greg said sadly. "They-they whip me with either a whip that Nixon Harcourt brings in, a black one with a mettle tip on the end, or a long brown stick. My back hurts." Drew then said lying down on his stomach and holding his moms hand. "Oh god, this is horrible." Abby said crying more as Greg came and held her in his strong arms. "I feel really sick." Drew said looking at his crying parents. "What's wrong son?" Greg asked. "I feel hot and feel dizzy." Abby looked up and went to check his forehead.  
  
Drew's little pale forehead that was covered over by his black hair, was hot. He was getting hotter and hotter. "Greg, go get a thermometer Drew is running a fever." Abby said hurrying him down stairs. Turning around she then realized it had started to rain. "Wonderful, the weather is bad today as well." She said walking over and closing his window. "Mom," Drew said feeling how hot his forehead was. "Yes?" She asked coming over and sat on his bed next to him. "I don't want to be hurt anymore." He whispered looking deep into her eyes. "Oh Drew," She sighed in sadness and love. "No one will ever hurt you...I promise, and I know your father promise's the same! We both will do anything and everything to make sure that these evil, born from Satin children are put in their proper place and never hurt you again." She said hugging him.  
  
Coming up stairs in a hurry Greg put the thermometer under Drew's tongue as they all waited for it to beep. "How high is it?" "102." Greg said running his hands through his hair. "Oh hunny your very sick, why don't you get into your p-j's and get some rest." Abby said starting to take of his shirt and pants. Drew was so week he just let his mother change him like she did when he was a baby and she also put on his red and black pj's and went under the covers "I'm going to go call the Doctor's." Greg said kissing the top of Drew's head and kissing Abby and went down stairs. Abby dimmed the lights in her son's room and got a chair and sat next to his bed. "Get some sleep if you can, Ill stay here until you fall asleep if you need me." Abby said kindly kissing her beautiful son who was flushed and breathing heavily.  
  
So little Drew started to fall asleep, and in his mind he dreamed of a nightmare, a nightmare that would soon come true... a nightmare that wasn't fake... and nightmare... that was going to be real...  
  
.:. Yo Yo YOOO sup yall it's a PARTY!!!!!!!! lol!! I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was short and sorry if it was hard to understand! Ill update asap ciao .:. 


	21. Dancing Fire in the Night

Chapter Twenty One – Dancing Fire in the Night  
  
Drakken then sat there remembering that day so very well. Him getting sick, telling Abby and Greg about the evil whippings that occurred at school, and the nightmare. Oh god the nightmare. Sitting and keeping his head in his hands he felt warm and protected by the red, blood like, shining orange fire that was dancing in the air in front of him.  
  
Shego had stepped out of her shower and dried her self off. Then she put around her body a nice white towel that had little black flower's on it. Whipping off the mirror she saw her reflection. Looking and studying her face, she saw the Shego that she didn't know. 'What has happened to me?' Shego then thought as she looked deep into her own tired eyes. Remembering the days when she and her brothers were crime fighters and how they would stop evil, and then remembering the day she met Drakken. Shego thanked him while never telling him, she thanked him because of him, and she wouldn't have been to evil and fighting Kim Possible when they needed to. Also because of him, they would never have fallen in love, and because of him... she would never be having his baby. "Why do I feel like it's a crime to be nice?" Shego then whispered to herself as the glass mirror started to fog up again. Shaking her head and coming back to the real world Shego then walked into their bedroom, and got changed into a nice long black night gown. "Where did he go?" Shego said as she looked around the house and then looked into the living room and saw Drakken sitting by the fire thinking.  
  
"Are you ok?" Shego asked coming over and sitting next to him. When Drakken then heard Shego's voice he littlerly jumped off the air and his skin went from blue to moon white. "Shego... you scared me." He said coming back to his normal breathing. "Why are you down here all alone?" Shego asked tilting her head admiring him. "I dunno, I heard the water running in the shower, and I thought you must be tired, and I didn't know if you were going to bed, so I just decided to come back down to the fire and relax." Drakken said looking back into the dancing fire that was a breath of evil.  
  
"Aw, are you ok? I know you are still shocked about seeing your mom and all, its just Drakken, I have never seen you this way before. You are thinking of something aren't you? Is it the past?" Shego said holding his hand. Drakken eyes then shot opened wider then usual. "How do you know I am thinking of my past?" He asked her. "I don't know," Shego said slightly laughing and pulling some black hair behind her right ear. "Just a feeling, I guess." Shego then responded shrugging her shoulders. "Your physic." Drakken said teasing her. Shego then took Drakken's face in her hands and started to kiss him. 'This night was so perfect, everything was wonderful, telling Mrs.Lipsky about the baby, and with her being happy, Drakken just being back to his normal self, I never want this night to be over.' Shego thought as Drakken started to lie down on his back and Shego pinned him to the ground but still kissing him. Then Drakken wrapped his arms around Shego's thin waste and pulled her body closer to his.  
  
The fire cracked harder and longer as they kissed. Finally after they were both out of breath, Shego was tired but wanted to stay with him and the fire so she just rested her head on his chest while still lying down and watching the fire. "What happened after your mom died?" Drakken said in his normal scratchy tone as he gazed into the fire while running his finger through Shego's wet hair. Shego sighed. "After burying her and missing her, which me and my brothers will never stop doing, we went to a graveyard on Halloween...".  
  
.:.Flashback.:.Shego tells this part of the story.:. "I rode along with Mego on his Rode Running bike, he loved it so much. He would call it his Rode Runner." Shego said laughing a bit, "And of course Hego, because he was the strongest, put the little twins into a baby seat and drove them down on his bike. I know you might think I'm crazy Drakken for remembering this stuff so well... its just I will never forget those days." Shego said looking up into his eyes. "Its ok, I don't blame you." He said honestly as Shego laid her head back down on his chest and went back to her story, "Mego decided to bring a shovel, it was better that way. But Hego said we should dig him up with our hands and the shovel would be one less thing to carry, but none of us liked that idea. I was the one who found his tomb stone... my dads I mean. I remember like it was this afternoon, I was alone as the others were looking for it, but I had sensed it where it would be. Coming up to the shimmering grave stone, it had his name and date written on it. Telling Hego and Mego where it was, I held the babies and sang to them as the other two dug up my dad, then we," Shego's voice was interrupted by Drakken's. "Why did you dig up your father?" He asked raising one eye brow in total confusion. "Because," She said annoyed. "We wanted my mom and dads body to be together in peace." Shego said softy. "Then we," Shego said getting back to her story, "Well lets just say, it had to be one of the hardest days of my entire life. I loved my dad then I could possibly say. He told me everything about life, and was always there for me. Brining his body back home with us, it was extremely hard because we were all on bikes and none of us the power to fly. So we buried him next to my mother in the morning. I still know where they are buried. And its weird... my dad said If their was ever someone that asked for the 'Diamond of Aketia... his body would hold the answer." Shego said finishing her sad little tale..:.End of Flashback.:.  
  
"Wow, Shego... I'm-I'm so sorry." Drakken said holding her close as their bodies pressed together in passion. "Its ok, it's the past; I guess I have to stop living in it." Shego said laughing a bit sitting on him. Looking up at Shego, she seemed tired. "Well... I'm going off to bed, care to join me?" Shego said laughing pulling him off the ground. "Sure." Drakken said holding her hand and with that they were both so very tired, and when they went upstairs they feel asleep. The fire had died out in the middle of the night, and what Drakken had on his mind was so hard. 'Its hard to for Shego to stop living in the past... but I guess it will be even harder for me.' Drakken thought as he held Shego in his arms in the dark. 'I wonder what she is dreaming about.' He then thought, and with that, he to feel off into a deep sleep, but lucky for him his night would be fine but for Shego, her night wasn't going to be pleasant at all... 


	22. Pits of Hell

Chapter Twenty Two – Pits of Hell  
  
"Sheggoooooooooooooooo... Sheggooooooooooooooo." A voice came from in Drakken and Shego's lair. Suddenly Shego flew up out of her bed in a cold sweat. Looking around she was breathing heavily, and Drakken apparently was gone from the bed to. Looking around, she realized she must have been dreaming and heard a voice in her mind. Lying back down she let out a deep breath and wondered where Drakken was. Turning on her side she shut her eyes and then herd that voice again,  
  
"Sheggoooooooooooooo!" The voice seemed dark and lonely, but so familiar! Getting up out of bed a huge gust of wind blew into her bedroom and making the drapes fly all around. "Just great!" Shego said to herself stumbling over to the window and shutting it with all of her might. "Sheggooooo, help me." The voice said in a sad tone. Cautiously Shego's body started to walk and she didn't want to move. "What going on!?" She yelled as her feet were walking towards the door. "Help meeee." The voice cried as it started to fade away. "Ok... ill help you." Shego then said as she walked slowly out of her bedroom door.  
  
The air was ice cold and when she breathed from her mouth she could see a white cloud of smoke. Rubbing her arms trying to stay warm she walked down the dark hallway trying to find the voice. "What do you want?" She said raising her voice a little bit. "Heeee's coming." "Who is coming?" Shego said as her hands started to glow as she walked down the stairs to get to the first floor. Looking around she felt dumb, she then felt sick as she turned around and almost screamed when she saw something that she never thought she would see. Sitting in front of the fire that was burning again, sat a girl. She was holding her knee's in her arms and seemed to be crying. Her hair was the color of the moon, with a dab of golden blonde to it. Shego couldn't see her face, even though she was behind her but also this girl's hair was covering her entire face. "Who are you...? Oh my god!" Shego almost screamed as she clamped her hand over her mouth and jumped back in disgust and horror. The little pale girl who was crying was sitting in a pool of crimson blood. One arm was at her side and was very limp, and the girl held a scalpel in her hand.  
  
Gulping hard Shego took a deep breath while holding it and walked forward trying to see this horrible child again. Looking down at her feet in shook she saw that the little girl had a scalpel in her hand and her upper writs were cut 8 times. "Oh my god!" Shego said holding her stomach about to throw up. "W-whats wrong with you?" Shego managed to ask as she walked in front of the little girl and kneeled down. "Stop crying." She said in total fear. 'Why am I being so brave?' Shego then wondered and slightly smiled.  
  
Lifting her head up the girl with the blonde hair looked into Shego's crystal green eyes. "What is wrong with you?" Shego asked. "My hand hurts." The young child responded then looking at her wrist. "Well... you cut it." "He wants you Shego." They young girl said. When Shego heard the words 'He wants you', her face went to moon white. "Who wants me?" She asked in suspicion. "The one from hell... the one from the pits of hell that is being brought back. He will be in disguise this time... the person you least expect." "Who? Who will be in disguise?" Shego asked in a hurried but worried voice.  
  
Then the little girl's body started to shake as she let go of her legs and flew onto the ground. Screaming with immense pain the bonded girl was having a sesure! "Oh my god!" Shego yelled in horror as she rushed to the girl's side and tried to hold her in her arms. "Stooopppppp!" Shego yelled at the top of her lungs, and with that a swirling sensation was going around Shego. Throwing her head up and looking up into the air she saw a face, a man with black hair and hazel eyes. He was crying and his face was cut into one million pieces. Opening his eyes, he started to laugh as they locked onto Shego, and she knew exactly who it was. "You go back to hell and stay there where you belong!" Shego roared as the young girl's body started to drift away. "Never!" The voice roared. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Shego yelled in pain as her world was coming back down to normal. Falling and falling she then landing on her stomach on a hard cold floor.  
  
The air smelled old and she wasn't sure where she was until she looked around. Putting one hand on her head she started to cough because of the dust. 'Where am I?' Shego thought as she looked around. "No, it can't be!" Getting up and realizing she was in Drakken's old lab in their old lair! "Help-me." Said a voice that was coming from behind a desk. Shego quickly spun around in her fighting position to only see Drakken tied against the wall. "Drakken!" She yelled in shook running over to him. "Shego?" He moaned looking up at his wife. "Oh my God Drakken, what happened to you?" She asked untying his writs and untying the rope around his feet. Falling helplessly into her arms she kneeled down and looked at him the same way from the day when he was dying in Dementors lair. "Shego... I can't go on." Drakken said with his eyes locked on her's. "What-what are you talking about?" Shego said running her fingers down the side of his pale sad face. "He came back...your aren't safe... I have to die, my body wont work anymore." Drakken said as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"No!" Shego said arguing with him, as she felt like crying. "I let you die once, and I wont let you die again! I love you." She whispered burying her head in his chest. "I wont leave you Drakken, never will I leave you." Spitting up some blood Drakken told Shego he had to leave, and not to bring the child with a black and blue flamed tattoo into her life. "She is... she is..." "She is what?" She yelled. And with that she looked at Drakken one more time and then knew he was dead. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" She wailed as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Ahahahaha... you never did learn did you Shego!" Said a voice that she hadn't heard in such a long time. Spinning around she almost threw up when she saw who was standing a few feet away from her. "Denis Dementor!" She screamed. "You killed him again!" Shego roared with anger and protest. "Never seems to learn dose he?" Dementor said still laughing. His face was bloody and let's say it couldn't get any bloodier. Scars and gashes were whipped across his small body. Black hair that he had was ruffed, and he had a mark on his neck. It was a black and blue flame. Shego gasp when she saw it. "You came from hell did you? Didn't you!" She said now screaming! "Why won't you leave us alone?" Shego roared. Her voice was swollen and was getting sore every time she spoke a word. "I will never stop hunting you and Drakken as long as my body is whole." He roared and with that Professor Dementor who came back from the pits of Hell stood before Shego with a big black gun. "Any last words you piece of Crap?" He asked mocking her. "Go to hell and make Satin hold you down for the rest of your life!" Shego then responded grinding through her teeth knowing he was going to fire. "I don't think he heard you dear... maybe if you go see him, you could tell him!" Dementor then yelled and fired the trigger.  
  
Spinning through the air Shego spotted the bullet... this was it, her life was over. It would hit her head and she would die. God she missed Drakken, but hopefully if she did die, she died trying to save him... and hopefully they would be in a better place. Coming closer and closer the bullet finally reached her it wasn't until her body was covered in a cold sweat when she flew out of her bed screaming at the top of her lungs... it was just a nightmare...  
  
.:. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! lol. O wow that was so hard to write yall! Hope you all liked it, please leave long reviews! lol if you like, I dunno I like reviews period!! lol. Oh p.z – this chapter gave a LOT of hints!!!.:. 


	23. Behind the bookcase

Chapter Twenty Three – Behind the bookcase  
  
"Shego!" Drakken called out her name as he to jumped out of bed in such a surprise the air on his arms were standing straight up. "Oh my god Shego are you ok?" Drakken exclaimed as he climbed back into bed and put his arm around Shego who looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"I-I must have had a nightmare," "It's alright, I'm here, no one is going to hurt you." He said cooing her and whipping her patted bangs out of her eyes. "Gosh you almost gave me a heart attack... I thought you were being attacked!" He said looking at his shivering wife. Shego's teeth were chattered and she rubbed her eyes trying to make herself a little bit warmer. "The-the window... why is it open!?" Shego almost yelled pulling away from his grasp and running over and locking it shut.  
  
"Shego dear, you look mad, I think you had a really bad dream, everything is going to be ok, just come back to bed and try to get some sleep... its 2:00 in the morning." Drakken said yawning and blinking a bit at her. "What did you dream about?" Drakken said getting under the covers and waiting for her to get in bed with him. "Someone was after us," Shego said slouching back over to the bed. "Who?" Drakken said, "Professor Dememntor," "Professor Dementor!" Drakken literally screamed sitting straight up in bed. "Be quiet, you will wake your mother." Shego said shushing him.  
  
"Why did you dream about him?" Drakken asked in a worried tone, not even listening to a word she was saying. "I don't know... it was weird it all started off that I woke up from my nightmare and a voice led me down stairs. The fire was burning and a little girl was sitting in a pool of blood. Gross I know but she had a secure and I tried to help her but then I was back in the lab," "This Lab?" Drakken asked her interrupting her. "No," Shego said annoyed. "The one in the lair before this one." "Ohhhh, continue." Drakken then said. "Next thing I knew you were tied against a wall and were dieing and I came over, and you died in my arms, and then Dementor told me he was going to come back... from the pits of hell, and... and then he put a gun to my head." Shego said as little tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh no Shego, everything is going to be ok." Drakken said as she lied next to him in the dark and looked into his eyes the best she could.  
  
"The dream felt so real." She explained, now Shego's voice was going to a whisper, "It was so real to the point that... when I was holding you... I was holding you're real body." "You felt my body in your arms?" Drakken asked feeling that this wasn't a dream at all. Shego then yawned and nodded her head rolling on her side, Drakken laying behind her wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes to...  
  
The next morning Abby came down stairs wearing nice gray top and dark gray pants. "Good morning everyone." She said as she entered the kitchen and poured her self some tea. "Here mom, let me help you get that." Drakken said helping her with the tea so it wouldn't spill all over her. Reading the paper as Drakken always did, he told Shego Kim Possible once again saved the world.  
"Do you miss it?" Drakken asked Shego as she did the dished and he came and held her from behind. "Do I miss what?" Shego said in a romantic voice as Drakken pulled her hair back and lightly kissed her neck making her moan a bit. "Being villains," he said between each little soft kiss. "Some times," Shego responded taking his arms and placing them around her waste. "How do you feel?" Drakken then asked her with compassion and trust. "How do I feel?" Shego then asked turning around and looking into his eyes. "The baby I mean," "Oh the baby, I feel fine, and I hope she dose to." Shego said looking down noticing her tummy was getting slightly larger. Drakken smiled and put his had on it and then looked back up at Shego. "We need a name." Shego then said walking past him and cleaning up the rest of the dishes.  
  
"Well, ok I've come to a decion, if we have a baby boy, I like the name Freddy, how about you?" "Freddy..." Shego thought. "I like it," She then said smiling. "But if we have a baby girl, I do like the name Alison." Drakken said tapping his fingers on the table. "Oh I love that name!" Shego said smiling at him and cleaning off some more food from a dish.  
  
"I like the name Roberta." Abby said taking a sip of her tea and going back to her paper. "Mother, were not naming our child Roberta." He said laughing a bit and sitting down. "So, what's the agenda for today?" Drakken asked. "I don't know, Its Meego's birthday coming up, so he insisted I get him a card." Shego said in her normal sarcastic tone and rolling her eyes. "Come on Shego, you know you love your brother, you just have to admit it." Drakken said teasing her and eating a doughnut. "Never," Shego said joking and turning around again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day was nice and calm, the sun was out and shinning and Drakken decided to take Commodore Puddles for a walk which was rare. "Puddles!" Drakken yelled looking around the house for the energetic pink poodle. "Shego have you seen the dog?" "No, but he probably took himself out since you never do take him out." Shego said looking up from filing her nails. "Very funny," Drakken responded as he went down the stairs into his lab. "Commodore Puddles, are you in here?" he asked as he flicked on the lights. Looking around at his very messy room, he spotted something pink and puffy behind the book case. "Too late, I found you." Drakken said laughing to himself as he walked over and pulled the struggling dog free. Licking his face the dog then flew from his arms and raced out of the room.  
  
Leaving the room, Drakken noticed that Commodore Puddles had left his collar behind and it was behind the big bookcase that was coming out from the wall. Walking over and kneeling down something caught his eye. Next to this little red collar was a hole in the wall. 'O great, we probably have mice!' Drakken thought as he got up and found a flash light. The hole was rather large and in side he would find something he would least expect...  
  
.:. Thank you all very much for the reviews this is so exciting, I want to get like 100 reviews or more!! lol. Lets just say my story is going 2 be very loooong. lol Hope you are all enjoying it! Thank you all for reviewing! .:. 


	24. The Scroll

Chapter Twenty Four – The Scroll  
  
.:. Wowowowow so many reviews! This is great! Thank you all for who is reviewing!! Monkey Fist, Spooky-Angel, Aleego... and if I missed any1 else im sorry I will get back 2 you and thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Yall rock hard! Ok well not as hard as me, lol j.m! Here is the next chapter....:.  
  
Flipping the flash light on, and looking into the little hole. Drakken and Shego never really knew the history behind this lair; they just only knew that an other villain used it for his or her evil work, and trying to take over the world. When they bought the lair, the house owner told them that their was more to the story but he didn't know what it was, nor did he care.  
  
"This hole look's old." Drakken muttered to himself as he studied it. Peering through the small hole, only commodore puddles could get through, he didn't see much. 'Maybe we should get this boarded up soon... wait a sec... what is this?' Drakken thought to himself as he reached his hand in and pulled out a long brown dusty scroll. "What is this?" Drakken said studying the scroll very carefully, not wanting to rip it. Unraveling it his eyes grew very wide as she scanned the piece of parchment in total shock. Across the top of the scroll read, 'Aiteka fo Dnomaid'. "What dose that mean?" Drakken whispered to himself out loud as he looked at the parchment. It had many different signs and writings on it, the kind that Drakken had never seen before.  
  
Rolling it back up, he took a deep breath. Something in side of him was telling him she shouldn't tell Shego about this writings, and then something else was forcing him to go up and show her everything. 'Maybe I should put it away for now.' Drakken then finally walked over to his desk and put it in a drawer. Walking out of his lab and locking the door he went down to find Commodore Puddles.  
  
"Hope you two have a nice walk," Shego said as Drakken walked through the living room not saying a word and slamming the door. Shego looked up and then rolled her eyes, "Men."  
  
Commodore Puddles and Drakken's walk was very peaceful. "Ahhhh isn't it a nice day Puddles?" Drakken said looking down and the little pink ball of fluff that was scurrying along the side of the street, Drakken smiled as he kept up his pace to stay with the little pooch.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
.:. Hi everyone, soo sorry this chapter was short, but don't worry its going 2 be good! lol Ill update tomorrow, ttyl Kim Possible is coming on, bye bye.:. 


	25. A child’s nightmare

Obsession Twenty Five – A child's nightmare  
  
Shego on the other hand found Mrs. Lipsky up in her room and she was looking through some old photo's she carried around. Shego saw that her door was cracked and felt that the old woman was lonely, so feeling in a happy mood... for once, Shego knocked on the door slightly. "Come in." Mrs. Lipsky said as Shego pushed open the door twisting her fingers because she was nervous. It was so scary; Drakken was a complete duplicate to his mother and his father... but at his age he had more of the same genes from his mother now then when he was a child.  
  
"I was wondering if you needed anything." Shego asked politely. "Oh no dear I'm fine thank you." She said smiling. "What are you looking at?" Shego asked looking towards the ripped pictures that Abigail held in the hands. "Oh, just some old pictures of Drew when he was younger." Abby said as Shego sat down next to her.  
  
Taking the first picture that Abby let her see, Shego laughed and smiled at the picture. The picture that she first saw was a picture of Drakken was he was a baby. He had a little bit of black hair, but didn't have teeth yet. He was giggling and looking up at the camera and waving his feet in the air. "He was such a cute baby boy." Abby said smiling and looking at the baby picture. "I can tell." Shego said dreamily.  
  
The next picture that Shego saw was when Drakken was going to his first day of preschool. "Why dose he look so sad?" Shego asked flipping her hair behind her ears. "Oh," Abby laughed, "He didn't want to leave me, and the horses, but I told him it was only for a few hours and he would be home soon. But he never listened." Abby said laughing as Shego did the same. On Drakken's first day of Preschool, Drakken was wearing a black top with a skull on the front, and dark blue pants. (Yes, what he wore from the movie 'A Sitch in Time'). Looking through more pictures that Abby had in her wallet, Shego realized how nice she was. Shego then realized Dr. Drakken didn't get his short temperament and his anger from Abby at all; he must have gotten it from his mysterious father that he never spoke about.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Drakken on the other hand was daydreaming as he walked Commodore Puddles, who was sniffing everything he saw in sight. Thinking back to when he was a little boy, he remembered getting very sick and having the bad dream that came true...  
  
.:.Flashback-Little Drakken's nightmare.:. Little Drew stood at the front of a long dark ally way. It looked to be New York City... but at midnight. Looking all around but standing still he saw a sign above him that said 'The Sorcerer's Pub.' Walking over to a door that was the entrance he walked in slowly. Inside the pub it was dark and the air was filled with smoke. Drew coughed a bit from the smoke because he was not use to its taste in his mouth but he ignored it. No one in the dark frightening pub seemed to notice that a small boy was walking around curiously. Drew then suddenly slipped on some bear that was splashed on the ground by a very large drunk Irish man.  
  
Falling flat on his little face, his black glasses flew across the floor and were almost stepped on. Luckily Drew got them before they were crushed by one of the waitresses. "What where you keep your drink." Drew said annoyed as he narrowed his eye brows to the big man, who just looked at Drew and laughed. "Aye and what is a lil lad like you going to do bout it?" He asked burping. 'Gross,' Drew then thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the man and looked around some more.  
  
Taking in every face that he saw in this dirty pub, he looked around a bit more. On the walls were long, touching the ground, Irish and American flags. To the back of the pub was a stage with lots of lights. A few show girls were dancing on it and some drunken men were cheering them on and throwing roses at them along with coins. 'Why am I here?' Drew wondered to himself as he looked around a little more.  
  
"Dad!?" Drew then said out loud in a state of total shook. Sitting a few tables away from Drew who was standing sat his father, Greg Lipsky. Greg didn't look well at all and was sitting with some other men that Drew hadn't ever recognized. Greg's black hair was all messed up and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"So Greg, you got the lute or not?" A short slender man said who was sitting across from him. He had brown eyes and had red and black hair on top of his head. The man looked like he was involved with the mafia or involved with some gangsters. Greg looked at the man as if he was crazy and took a long swig of his 'Bulls' Bear and whipped his mouth with his sleeve. "Don't give me that look Gregory," The man growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of another man and slide it across the table to Greg, who was totally drunk!  
  
"Yeah," Greg hiccupped. "Who is he?" He then asked looking tired at the man with the red/black hair. "Shawn Paris, I'm working with him as well... apparently he and I didn't get along... no other words he didn't pay me on time and look what happened to him," The cruel man said and he pulled out another picture and held it up. Greg almost got sick on the floor when he saw the picture.  
  
The young man named Shawn Paris was also in this picture. His skull had been bashed in and his body was torn apart. Quickly shuffling the picture back into his pocket, the man with the weird hair looked around cautiously. "Why, did you show me that?" Greg said turning green. "Cause that is what happened to him when he didn't pay me the money he owed me!" He growled stand up fiercely. Greg throwing his hands back he got up and stumbled out of the bar.  
  
"Dad," Drew said grabbing a hold of his hand, but when they touched Greg's body when right through Drew's. Looking dumbfounded Drew didn't care; he turned around and heard the man speak again. "You can't win Greg! Ill hunt you down and kill you and your skimpy little family!" The man roared, now getting attention from other people in the bar as well. Some of the girls stopped dancing and watched if fear as Greg kept his back to the crazy man. "Go to hell," Greg then muttered as he gave him the middle finger.  
Drew's little eyes went wide in shock to see his father give anyone the middle finger. That was when he heard a click and Drew spun around to see the crazy man who was extremely drunk had whipped out a black and sliver gun! Drew screamed as everyone else in the bar did as well. "Dad get down!" Drew roared covering his hands over his head. "Bye bye Greg," The man laughed evilly as he fired, and with that Greg was dead.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Drew screamed as tears streamed down his face as everything in the pub was spinning. And with that little Drew woke up in bed and was screaming at the top of his lungs.:. End of Nightmare .:.  
  
Drakken had shaken his head and came out of the trance that he was in. He didn't realize it but he was in the middle of the woods. Running out of the woods and finding his way back home, he decide that it was best maybe if he headed home and did some work and see if his mother was alright... 


	26. Kylie Paris

Chapter Twenty Six – Kylie Paris  
  
.:.Flashback.:. "Drew!" Abby yelled as she flew up the stairs and into his bed room. "Hunny what is it?" Abby asked in a state of shock. "Mom!" Drew wailed as tears streamed down his face as she walked over and hugged him tightly. "I-I had a horrible nightmare!" Drew said whipping his little nose on his sleeve. "What did you dream about." Abby asked checking his forehead to see if his fever broke. Lying back down and resting his head on the pillow he saw that it was 10:00 at night and it was still raining heavily. "I had a dream that daddy was killed in a pub," "Oh Drew, why would you ever think about that?!" Abby asked holding his hand.  
  
"I-I don't know... it just came," Drew said and with that he told his mom about the nightmare he had, every little piece he could remember. At the end of his long tale, Abby's face was pale like white cream colored concrete on a side walk. "Well Drewie, I will tell you this, your dad is alright and he is downstairs and is watching T.V. and don't forget this as well, that dream you had, it will never come true." Abby said smiling at her little boy kindly. "Thanks mom." Drew said smiling at her back as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Try to get some sleep," Abigail then whispered and walked out the door and left it open half way...  
  
Drew went to school everyday and then would play with the horses when he got home. One afternoon during school, his life had changed. Sitting alone in the back, small and pale the teacher tapped on the chalk board making a horrid screeching sound.  
  
"Class settle down please... settle down!" She screamed as everyone in the class dropped their books or what ever they were carrying and looked at the teacher who was fixing her skirt. "Thank you," She said in a fake cheery voice, "I have an announcement to make, starting today we will have a new girl in the class, let me go get her." The teacher named Mrs. Gallagher walked out of the room, and the minute she did everyone started whispering to each other and laughing quietly.  
  
Little Drew looked around and fixed his glasses. 'A new girl... hum maybe we could be friends?' He thought as he tried to fix his wavy hair the best he could. Some girls were whispering and laughing as they looked at little Drew. "Oh look, the little Lipsky boy is going to try to impress the new girl!" One of them said as the others howled in laugher. Drew narrowed his eye brows and slouched down in his seat trying to get away from the humiliation the best he could.  
  
3 minutes later, Mrs. Gallagher walked back in with a small girl behind her. "Class, I would like you all to meet Kylie Paris," She said as she stepped out of the way to revel the new girl. In stepped Kylie, she was Drew's height and was very skinny. She had golden blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into to lose pigtails and she was wearing a MUD blue and aqua colored sweater and a pair of soft tattered jeans. When Drew laid his eyes on Kylie everything stopped. Her face was shinning brightly and Drew almost fell out of his chair. 'She is so beautiful.' He thought as he smiled dreamily at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kylie, nice to meet you all." She said laughing slightly. Drew's eyes finally unlocked them from the girl's sweet face and he looked at the other children in the room. Some boys were drooling when they saw her, and some girls were smiling hoping they would make a new friend and others were wearing scowls thinking 'showoff'.  
  
"Yes, well Kylie why don't you go put her book bag on the hanger over their and take a seat next to Drew over their." Mrs. Gallagher said pointing towards Drew as she walked over and put her things on the hanger. "Hey Mrs. G, why dose the pretty new girl have to sit next to Science freak." One of the boys sneared in the middle towards the left as Mrs. Gallagher. "Yeah, he is a freak, and she is a Queen... she deserves better." Anougher boy said dreamily drolling at he stared at Kylie who was blushing and smiling from all the nice complaments. "Allen Christopher Dentor how dare you treat Drew like that!" She said pretending to be a good teacher, but underneath that fake scowl she was laughing from the joke Allen had made. "I'm sorry mame," He said in a voice so fake it sounded like a dolls. Mrs. Gallagher rolled her eyes and went back to the chalk board and wrote some things down.  
  
Drew was so scared! He just had fallen deeply in love with the new girl and already people were making comments that he was a freak and it would give Kylie the wrong impression about him. Looking quickly at Kylie she was pulling out a few papers and held them in her arm. Flipping her golden crisp blonde hair back, Drew's eyes were all soft and warm. Everything was absolutely perfect until Allen Dentor and his jerk like 'Gang' threw a piece of paper towards him and hit is head.  
  
Drew opened the crumpled up paper and ignored the snickering boys and it read, 'Drew and Kylie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! FIRST COMES LOOOOOVE then comes Marriage!!! Then Drew has sex with Kylie and they have a baby in a baby's carriage!!! That's not all, that's not all; before yall know it Drew is giving his baby son alcohol!' Drew could feel tears wheel up in his crystal black eyes. How could they do this to him! How did they know that he had a crush on the new girl? 'I'll get those jerks back one day.' Drew thought as the immediately ripped up the pair and glared at Allen and the rest.  
  
"Excuse me," Kylie said standing in front of Drew's desk. "Oh... hi." Drew said almost in a squeaky voice. Kylie giggled a bit and smiled back up at him. "I was wondering if you could lend me a pencil for class." She asked kindly reaching out her small peach colored hand. Drew didn't take his eyes off of hers. 'Wow, she seems nice! Where are all of my pencil's!?' Drew then though as he quickly got on his two knee's and rummaged through his desk to find a pencil.  
  
"Thanks," Kylie then said after he gave her one and pulled the chair out for her that was next to his desk. Sitting down into it, feeling like a queen Kylie blushed and smiled as Drew then pushed her in. "Ok class today we will be talking about bulling for the most part. And because we are going to talk about this is because their have been numerous complaints about some children here getting beat up terribly," Mrs. Gallagher said as Drew looked down and shook his head. Remembering the pain and suffering that he had gone through a few years ago when Allen who beat the shit out of him with a black whip or a stick.  
  
"Um let's see who should I call on first? Kylie since you are knew here why you don't tell us what you think Bullying is." The teacher said smiling and clapping her hands together making everyone jump. "Bullying... I think bullying is when a child picks on or hurts another child, and I also think its wrong." Kylie said sitting up straight with her hands folded. "Excellent!" Mrs. Gallagher responded making the class jump again.  
  
"You see class, Kylie is 100% correct. I would like to see all of you answer questions that way when I ask them to you." She said peering evilly at all the innocent children in the scattered rows...  
  
That day turned out pretty nicely for Drew, except for the mean note that Allen sent him, but he didn't think anything of it. Looking at how beautiful Kylie was when ever he had the moment to himself, he would feel happy and excited and scared at the same time. Kylie did catch his eye once and she would smile back at him and pull her blonde hair behind her ear then get back to work. Drew always thought when he was younger that Kylie was the best thing that happened to him, but he was right in some ways... and wrong in others... .:. end of flashback .:.  
  
.:. Hello anyone... hello? lol. I didn't get any reviews for the chapter before this yesterday and I'm kind of sad :'( I don't know if you all are still reading this story, but im kinda sad lol. Ill be alright if you are reading this please review!!! Ill update soon... ill see how many reviews I get first. ttyl hope you liked this chapter. 


	27. Kylies Protection

Chapter Twenty Seven – Kylies Protection  
  
.:. Flashback .:. At the end of the day which had turned out nicely Drew helped Kylie get her things and get on the bus. "Thanks... are you coming on to?" Kylie asked turning around before she got on the yellow school bus. "Oh no, not today, I think I will walk home." Drew said nervously and smiled. "Bye," Kylie then said smiling and getting on the bus. Pulling away Drew watched it until it turned the corner and was no longer visible.  
  
The sun was near its way to be setting and Drew wished he did take the bus, but he didn't because he didn't want Kylie to feel like he was attaching himself to her 24-7. Some birds flew over head of him as he looked up, and enjoyed feeling the warmth of the beating sun. Crossing the street he looked both ways and halfway across the street a large silver car came up with 4 boys in it and they were laughing horribly loud. Stopping at a red light one of the boys pulled out his icy and threw it towards Drew. Turning around at the wrong moment the cold purple icy hit his face and went everywhere!  
  
"Nice shot Buster!" One of the boys roared with delight as they drove off laughing. Drew was mortified, he felt like he was going to cry. He was upset because he was wearing his new outfit and this bullies that he did know ruined it. Also knowing who they were made him angrier, Buster was Allen Dentor's cousin! Drew was now sticky from head toe and knew that his mother wasn't going to be happy about this, not that it was Buster who did it, she wasn't going to be happy because she spent 55 $ on his new outfit and it was now ruined. Looking down and picking up his wet books Drew tried to hurry home as fast as he could.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Drew screamed at the top of his lungs because he wanted attention. "Hello dear, I'm in the laundry room!" Abby said poking her head out from one of the rooms down the hall. Drew slugged down the hall and dropped his books down in front of her. "And what in gods name has happened to you!" Abby said surprised raising both eye brows. "Buster Dentor and some friends of his I guess threw a purple Icy at me when I was walking home." Drew said looking up at her. Abby took a rag and wetted it and knelled down and whipped away the hard sticky stuff all over his face. "Stand still," Abby said as Drew let out a deep breath and started to wiggle because he was annoyed. "You're moody; go get something to eat... now!" Abby said taking off his shirt and throwing it in the washer. Drew sighed and made himself a sandwich.  
  
When ever Drew was moody, it was because he was hungry and when he was hungry he didn't talk to anyone or got sick in the bathroom. "I hate my life!" He roared slamming the refrigerator door. "Don't say that!" Abby yelled back as he ran upstairs with a sandwich in his hand.  
  
Slamming his door he gulped down his sandwich and walked into his little tile like bathroom. Taking off his pants and his underwear, he stood their and looked into the mirror. Have a huge rush of coldness sweep over his body he rubbed his arms for some warmth. Then turning on the water, he took off his glasses and stepped into the rushing warm waterfall. 'I love taking showers.' Drew thought as he ruffled his hair and got it wet. Looking around, everything was fuzzy; he got his shampoo and poured it into his hair. Drew's whole beaten little body started to relax as each hot drop of water feel onto it...  
  
Weeks went by and Kylie and Drew became friends. She sat next to him for months and protected him when the bullies would be mean and cruel to him. "Leave him alone!" Kylie said standing in front of Drew one day on the play ground. Allen and his 'gang' had come up and started to throw sharp stones at Drew who was just trying to read a Science book in peace. "Excuse us Miss Kylie we don't want to hurt you... we just have to teach that little piece of trash a lesson!" Allen then growled reaching out his hand. When Drew heard those words he whimpered and held on to Kylie in fright. "Leave him alone you bully!" Kylie said grabbing Allen's hand and twisting it fiercely. "Ahhhhhh!" Allen yelped in pain and jumped back narrowing his beady silver eyes at Kylie who stood strong and proud for hurting him. "Who gave you permission to touch me?" He asked holding his limp hand, "The power of Freewill Allen, no go before I hurt you until your whole body is sore!" She said taking a step forward but with Drew still grabbing onto the back of her shirt enjoying every moment of it. 'Man she smells nice' He then thought in a dreamily mood. Allen shook his head in frustration and ran off and didn't bother neither of them for the rest of the day.  
  
"Are ok?" Kylie then asked as she stared at Drew who was now clinging onto the front of her shirt, and then let go feeling ashamed of himself. "Yeah, I'm-I'm fine... thank you for saving my life Kylie." "Oh it's alright; hey that's what I do!" Kylie said laughing and admiring her self. "Well, my work here is done, I'm going to go hang out with the Rockers... ok bye." Kylie then said as she ran off to 3 boys who were playing with their Guitars that they brought out to recess with them. Drew looked around sadly and wished she would stop running off from him all the time so they could spend some fun time together. 'Well, at least I don't get my butt kicked everyday by Allen, thanks to her.' Drew then thought and sighed as he took his big Science book under his arm and went to sit under a tree...  
  
Finally after whole year of school, Drew and Kylie had become best friends thanks to Allen actually. Every time he tried to hurt Drew, Kylie would come running to his rescue. One day at recess they spent the whole time together. "Hey Kylie want to come over my house some time?" Drew then asked nervously looking deep into her kind eyes. "Sure! When can I come?" She asked. 'Did she just say yes?!' Drew thought as a large rush of excitement flowed through his body. The kind he never felt before, he really liked her and he thought this was the best day of his life! "Want to come over this Friday?" Drew then asked. "Sounds good to me!" Kylie said and with that she slowly slipped her hand into his and they both smiled nervously and walked home into the sun set and then Drew remembered when he said to his mom, 'I hate my life' and he was so wrong! .:. End of Flashback .:.  
  
.:. Awww thank you all for reviewing!!! You all are the best, Brittany (spookyangel64), Leego, Jennifer, Monkey Fist, Alan is my Friend (Cassidy) you all rock!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be back to THE present. The reason I have been writing in the past is because I need 2 fill up the space before Shego has her baby. And Kylie is going to be very important in this story.... no my lips r zipped and not saying a word lol. Hope 2 sees a new chapter up tomorrow, ciao ciao!! .:. 


	28. I’ve seen these writing’s before

Obsession 28 – I've seen these writing's before  
  
"Shego, I'm home!" Drakken said as he took off Commodore Puddles leash and he flew into the kitchen to get some ice water from his little dish. "Hey... were up here if you need us!" Shego then said bellowing down from the stairs and walking back into Mrs. Lipsky's room.  
  
Drakken made little Puddles a snack and then went down into his office to clean up. Looking nervously at his desk he sat down in the swivel chair and opened the drawer. "Where did this come from?" Drakken asked himself out loud as he studied the scroll carefully. It was very old... or it was made to look old as a disguise or something. 'What do these marking's mean?' Drakken then though frustrated.  
  
"Drakken," Shego asked suddenly knocking on his door. Drakken nearly jumped out of his blue skin as she spoke. "Shego, I've told you a million times not to sneak up on me." He said a little bit annoyed. "I wasn't sneaking," Shego then said appalled. "Ok fine, anyway, how are you doing?" He asked being a little bit nicer as she walked in and looked around. "You know, you really should clean this place up a bit," Shego said running her finger along the front of his desk, and looking to see if there was dust, which their was. "Well I'm sorry, I'll try to clean it up," Drakken then said tilting his head and folding his arms.  
  
"What's that?" Shego then asked noticing the scroll in his left hand. "Oh, I found this earlier Shego," Drakken then said as he opened it and showed it to her. "Huh, well this seems to be very old... where did you find it?" Shego then asked Drakken curiously sitting on his desk. "Behind the bookcase, apparently little Commodore Puddles found it first. I guess he picked up the smell." Drakken said as Shego unrolled the scroll and her eyes locked upon the writing, "I know this writing," Shego said as her mouth went dry. "You do?" Drakken asked surprised yet curious. "Yeah, or at least I think I do... my dad would use this langue when I was little to translate things." "Why would he do that?" Drakken asked. "I don't know, my dad never really told me what he did for a living. All I know is that when I would go with him or with my brothers, he would say, 'I'm going to a meting, and if I never come home run as far away as you can.'" Shego said scanning the paper some more. "O I c." "Well, maybe I can ask my brothers what this means, they might remember." Shego said rolling it back up, "Or maybe it has something to do with the house?" "Or maybe it's the will of the people who lived here!" Drakken said standing up out of his seat as if he suddenly did become smart and had a brilliant idea. "Riiiight." Shego said playing around. "How is mom, what were you guys doing up their anyway?" "Oh just looking at baby pictures of you." Shego said smiling, knowing he was going to get mad. "What?! Wait, what pictures did she show you?" Drakken said trying not to laugh. "Oh all of them... the ones she keeps in her wallet." Shego then said starting to laugh real hard. Drakken slugged back into his swivel chair and put on a scowl.  
  
"Stop being a baby, you were adorable when you were born; now im going up to call my brothers, Ill be around if you need me." Shego said as she left him in his quite room peacefully. Sitting and thinking like a mad man, Drakken didn't move because he was so engrossed in his thoughts. 'I wonder what ever happened to the house? So many memories, oh god, and then their was Kylie... I'll never forget that day.' Drakken thought to himself as he then stood up and cleaned up the room a bit...  
  
Thinking about the Scroll it really puzzled Shego, she knew that writing, and that was what was scaring her. It had been so long since she saw that kind of writing as well, it looked like a mix of Chinese and French combined. 'Maybe its some Native American langue?' Shego thought as she entered the kitchen and dialed her brothers phone number... 


	29. New Idea’s

Chapter Twenty Nine – New Idea's  
  
A few hours away from where Drakken and Shego live, someone was stalking them. Little did they know but this girl would bring the real truth that was hidden in both of their lives. Stepping out of a drug store stood a girl with hazel eyes. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a loss ponytail and she was wearing lose clothes. A light red shirt she wore that looked to be old and faded and GAP cargo pant like khakis.  
  
The breeze in her face was quite nice, but she enjoyed it when he was hotter out and she could get a tan. Looking around and then crossing the street she looked into her bag and pulled out a map. Sitting on a bench after she crossed the street she opened the map and her eyes dashed around it. 'Alright if I'm here then where would they be?' The young girl thought as she ran her finger across the trail. Then looking up from the map her eyes became evil and her face became twisted and with that she said, "Perfect." And got up and started to walk down a hill...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shego dialed her brother's number and then waited for an answer. "Hello?" A small nice came on, "Hey Wego1 its Shego." She said hoping she found her right brother. "Hi Shego! O actually its Wego 2, Wego 1 is sleeping, he is really sick." Wego 2 said. "Oh, is he alright?" Shego said a little concerned, because usually her brothers didn't get sick. "Anyway he is fine, why are you calling?" "Oh that's a nice way to talk to your sister." Shego said smiling but only joking. "Sorry Shego, how are you?" Wego 2 said laughing. "I'm pretty good; I was wondering if I could maybe talk to Hego if he is around?" She asked, "Yeah just a sec... Hego it's for you!" Wego 2 said yelling out of the room. "Who is it?" A deep voice said away from the receiver. "Here just go talk," "Hello?" Finally said a deep voice.  
  
"Hego, hi it's Shego." Shego said uncomfterbly. "Hey sis, how are you doing?" "I'm good, how have you been?" Shego asked sitting down in the living room with the cordless phone in her hand glued to her ear. "Great actually, Aviarious hasn't escaped in a while and that has been a good thing. But more little Wego 1 apperatently has a really bad cold; I don't know, we might have to take him to the hospital." "Oh no, I hope he is ok." "Did you just say you hope your very own brother is ok?" Hego said laughing. "Yeah... and what is wrong with that?" Shego asked getting her snippy tone back. "Well it's just not you. But I like the way you have been so far. Maybe getting married was a good thing." Hego said sitting down on a squashy chair in his lair.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean... I have changed... but that's not why I called." Shego said getting down to business. Hego laughed as he paid attention. "I called you because Drakken had discovered something earlier. Apparently he was in his office and our dog, Commodore Puddles looked behind the bookcase and got his attention," "And?" "And," Shego said annoyed. "He found a scroll." This then had Hego's attention. "A scroll?" He asked curiously. "Mhm, and check this out, the writing's on the scroll... I've seen them before. And I'm not saying that this writing is Japanese or Latin... this writing is a secret code." Shego said, now her voice tense. Nor she had never heard her voice this tense before and she was starting to scare herself.  
  
Then there was a long quiet silence between the both of them and Shego would only hear Hego's breaths now and then. "Well, wow. How do you recognize this writings?" He then asked her. "When we were little, all I remember its just when I see them... I think of dad and when I was little, he would use this langue I think to translate things." Shego said. "Oh man Shego, I-I don't know what to say," "Well I was wondering if you could maybe come check them out and see if you find anything." She asked Hego. "Yeah um sure, when do you want to hook up?" "How is tomorrow?" Shego asked politely. "Tomorrow is alright, but I will have to see how Wego 1 is doing. Hey sis, I have to run, I think he is calling me, why don't you come over around noon? Is that better?" Hego then asked in a hurried voice, because he needed to get to his little sick brother. "Ok that's great, talk to you then, bye." Shego then said clicking off the phone and hanging it up.  
  
Down still in his office Drakken had finally managed to clean it up... a little. Knocking on the door Shego was surprised that he didn't jump. "I called my brothers," "Hello dear, how are they doing?" Drakken asked coming up from under his desk. He was picking up papers. "Oh their fine... watch your head!" Shego said as just then Drakken bumped his head and yelled. Shego couldn't help to laugh as he sat their with a scowl on his face rubbing his head. "Thanks," He muttered stand up. "They are good, I'm going to go see them tomorrow, and you can come if you like. Hego and Mego are prob. are going to inspect the scroll and see if they remember anything about it." "That sounds like a good plain... hello Puddles." Drakken then said as the little happy dog rushed in the room and walked over to the bookcase. Scratching with its little claw's he drawled Drakken and Shego's attention, so they walked over and pulled him back.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Shego asked holding him and fluffing the pink poof on his little head. "I think he wants to show us something," Drakken said pulling out the bookcase and then looking at the hole. When the dog saw the hole he jumped from Shego's arms and flew towards it.  
  
Kneeling down Commodore Puddles sniffed in the small hole that was actually a good size for him to get into but it would be risky, and if they even forced him into the hole to look for something he would get frightened and would run away. "I think there is something else in there." Drakken said looking in and waving his hand around for a flash light. Flipping it on after Shego gave him one he checked it out. "I do think there is definitely something else in here," Drakken then said sitting on his knees.  
  
"So how do you think we can get it out?" Shego asked taking a peek in as well. "Well, if Commodore Puddles wont do it," The dog had already run away when Drakken said his name, "Then I only have once choice." Drakken said looking at Shego with a worried face. At first she didn't quite understand what he was saying, until he narrowed his eyes, "No, no, no, and no! You're not going back as a child just so you can fit into some small stupid hole." Shego said putting her hands on her hips. "Ok then you can do it," Drakken said standing up. "Excuse me, who is the pregnant one here?" Shego asked not noticing that he was only joking. "Shego I'm just kidding, now if you want me to find out what is really else in that hole in our wall, I have to change my body... don't worry I did it before." He said holding her face in his hands and looking deeply into her eyes. "Yes but the last time you did go back and change your body you almost gave me a heart attack and I don't want and cant see you get hurt again like that again Drew." She then said almost in a whisper. Drakken then leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  
  
Shego cared about Drakken so much, even though they were totally different people. When seeing him go back to his little body as a child it really frightened Shego from what had happened because what he did it just wasn't normal. But he was a mad scientist and that is what Mad Scientist do... mess with Nature.  
  
Slowly breaking the kiss, they both felt a strong power between both of them and they both knew everything was going to be alright. Then kissing Shego's forehead he patted her on the arm and left to room to get the only thing that could take him back into time, and that was the formula, and little did they know but this time he wouldn't be coming back so soon... 


	30. I'n the hole

.:. Wow hi every1!!!. Wow I just wanted to say, thank you for all of your awesome review's so far! They are really helping me go through this story more easily and giving me more ideas! lol. I can't believe that I have gotten up to chapter 30 and gotten so many reviews!!! Thank you!!! (Hugs everyone until they can't breathe lol!) Ok enough of me yapping away... here is chapter 30 :)  
  
Chapter 30 – In the hole  
  
Drakken had went down into his lab and made sure he wanted to do this before he did just incase he changed his mind at the last minute. Shrugging his shoulders he then walked over to the little frig. and took out a tub with purple, black and blue swirls swimming in this dark dangerous liquid. 'What will mother think?' Drakken then thought staring at the bottle. 'She will never know.' He then said holding his nose and quickly drinking the nasty liquid.  
  
Dropping the beaker, hearing it smash on the cold solid ground beneath him, Drakken suddenly held his stomach in pain. His face was going pale and everything around him was spinning. 'Come on, just hurry up please!' The then thought as his body started to shake slightly then more fiercely. Then the pain came that he dreaded most... It was the painful part of this process. Letting out a wail of pain he started to feel his stomach in side be torn apart by what felt like hooks...  
  
Then passing out for maybe a minute or two, Drakken was on his stomach and he was cold. He blinked his eyes for a few minutes and then sat on his knees. "Yes, it worked." Drakken said to himself as he looked down and realized that he was back in his body that he was in when he went to preschool. Rubbing his arms to keep himself warm, he saw that a pair of cloths were magically placed on his chair near to where he was sitting and he ran and up them on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shego had stayed in the room and braced her self when he would come back as a baby. She had been thinking bout her baby for a while, what if it wasn't a girl? Or what if it was a boy? What would it like to be a mother? From the birth to preschool, and from preschool to collage... Shego then let out a deep breath and felt her lower stomach. Everyday the baby was getting bigger, and she was very happy, but very nervous, what if their was going to be something wrong with the baby, or what if it died! Shego couldn't think about it anymore, she felt like she was going to cry, god couldn't and wouldn't do that to her and Drakken!  
  
Drakken then after getting dressed cautiously walked out the door and ran down the hall way quietly. He was acting this way because he didn't want his mother to see him back in his old body when he was little. One thing is for sure she doesn't know he is a mad scientist and the second thing is that if Abby saw Drakken this way, at her age she would prob. have a heart attack!  
  
"Shego... can I come in?" Said a small voice in the door way. Shego jumped from her skin when she heard the little voice, "Drakken, that you?" She asked looking his way, "Yes, can I come in?" "Yeah, why cant you?" She asked as he walked in and looked up at her. "I didn't know if my mom was in the room or not, and besides I didn't want you to scream." He said smiling evilly and laughing. Shego raised one eye brow and laughed. "I wouldn't scream." She said defensively. "Suuuure." Drakken said joking around with her. "Go see if you can get in the hole, maybe you can get stuck." Shego said, "Wow you're in a real nice mood today dear." He said shaking his head. "Don't call me dear in that body," "Why not?" He asked. "Because its not right, well it just feels weird for a preschooler to call a 20 year old woman, DEAR." Shego said shivering and sitting down. "Ok I'm just trying to be nice... about this hole yes I can prob. fit in this little hole." Drakken then said getting on his knees  
  
He was a little bit frightened about if it would collapse on him or he would really get stuck. Starting to crawl in Shego told him to be care which he was. "Its so dark... lend me the flashlight." He instructed sticking out his little pale hand with his tiny fingers moving wildly. After getting it from Shego, he flipped it on and screamed as a little mouse ran in front of him. 'I can't stand mice!' He thought crawling around some more. "Do you see anything?" Shego asked in a distant voice "Not at the moment," He said looking around some more. "I'll tell you one thing, we better call someone soon because we have a lot of mice in our walls!" Drakken said nervously as one started to come near him.  
  
After searching some more and going through what felt like a tunnel of wasted years and a tunnel of sadness, Drakken felt like giving up until something caught his eye. "Come back if you don't find anything soon, please this is freaking me out!" Shego said on her knees and calling to him through the hole. "Yeah ok here I come..." His voice did trail off as his flashlight ran over something he didn't at least expect to find... 


	31. Staying small

Chapter 31 – Staying small  
  
"Hello? Earth to Drakken!" Shego's voice called from the entrance of the hole as his eyes were fixed on something that was scaring him. His face was pale and his mouth was hanging open a little bit. Focusing the light on what he had found, he reached out his small hand and ran his little fingers over the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?! Come out, you're starting to scare me!" Shego winded as she started to craw in herself but she got stuck. What Dr.Drakken had found was a special unknown writing on the wall, 'What is this?' He thought as he traced it with his fingers. 'Wait... I know where I have seen this before!' Drakken thought quickly turning around, "Shego throw me the scroll, I think I found something!" He said anxiously as she rolled it down the ruff floor to him.  
  
Then opening the scroll quickly and keeping the flash light's light steady he scanned it with his beady eyes. "I-I think I have found something!" He said in an excited voice. "Which would be?" Shego asked crawling out of the vent. "We might need to cut this piece of wall out." He said looking at it once more and then realizing that the words on the wall were the same from the little scroll he held in his hands but the words on the wall were in much smaller font.  
  
Crawling back out he looked up at Shego who was laughing when she saw him. "What's so funny?" He asked narrowing his eyebrows because he didn't liked to be laughed at. "Go to the mirror and look at your self," Shego said walking him to the bathroom. Helping him stand on the marble sink, making sure that he didn't slip he looked and saw his reflection.  
  
Drakken's black wavy hair was now dirty and gray. He had dust all over his face and his knees were cut up. No longer was his skin white pale, it was the color of an old man's hair... the gray kind. Drakken started to laugh to but winced when Shego put him down because his knees were badly cut. "Here let me get a band-aid," Shego said as she sat him on a chair and went back into the bathroom to get some medication.  
  
'Maybe I should have never found that scroll, what if it was not meant to brought from its darkness...what if I disrupted with History?' He thought with his mind pounding fiercely in his heart as well. "Are you alright?" Shego then asked getting on her knee's with a dark brown bottle in one hand and band-aids in the other. Drakken had his little head down with his head hanging over his eyes as if he was getting beat and crying at the same time. "Yeah... do you think I was meant to find that scroll?" Drakken asked pulling his head up and rubbing his neck. Shego then let out a deep breath, "I guess so, why? Oh and what did you find back there?" She asked. "Well when I was back their, I found the same writing's on that scroll on the back of the wall." "What? How could that be possible?" She asked. "I don't know, something is wrong, I can feel it... I don't think we found out the whole history behind this house, and what we heard I think was totally wrong." Drakken said in a worried voice.  
  
There was a little silence for a moment or to until Shego looked down and opened the brown bottle. Dabbing some of it on his cut up legs he growled at her in pain. "Well you know its going to hurt." She said closing the bottle and putting on some band-aids. "If you want me to, I can go do some research on these writing's and on the history of this lair but first I think it would be much better if I talk to my brothers tomorrow... you're coming aren't you?" Shego asked. "Yeah, well if you want me to?" "Yes I do," Shego said laughing slightly and walking out of his office. "Oh and Drakken... change back to your normal self because I don't know if you want you're mother to find you like this." She then said walking out of the room.  
  
Drakken jumped of the chair and dusted the dust off of his shirt and then pushed the bookcase back with all of his little might. The sun was starting to set and he was getting hungry for dinner, plus tomorrow would be a big day for both of them, since they were going a little into the city to see Shego's brothers. "I'll be in the lab if you need me!" Drakken then called from the hall to Shego as he entered his cold lab. Running over to the fridgerator and quickly opened the door. Smiling and reaching his hand in, his mouth dropped open completely as he realized that the formula to change him back was totally gone. "WHERE DID IT GO!?" He almost screamed as he looked to his left and was shocked. There were 3 glass beakers that were broken and on the floor and had little doggy prints all around them. "Puddles!" He growled through his teeth. "I'm going to kill you when I get my little hands on you!" He almost screamed and ran out of the room to go tell Shego.  
  
Abby on the other hand was upstairs and was getting ready for dinner. She decided to wear a dark blue dress and fix her brown hair. Staring into the mirror she missed Greg. 'If only you were hear to see your son Greg... he misses you so much.' Abby thought to herself as a small tears welled up in her eyes. Then going to sit on her bed she opened up a little photo album she had in her purse and pulled out the last picture she had of Greg. He was only in his early thirties when he died. In the picture Greg was holding Drew in his arms. They were out side of their house and they were both laughing cause they both came home from fishing and Drew had the bigger fish and Greg had a minnow on his hook. Greg never meant to be mean to Abby, but when he did it, it was on purpose or because he wad drunk.  
  
Putting away the picture Abby's heart started to hurt. Putting her hand on her chest she prayed that she would be alright. She didn't even have such a busy day; she just spent some time with Shego and arranged her things. A calling voice called down on the first for and it was for her. "Mrs. Lipsky, would you like to come down for dinner?" Shego asked. "Oh yes dear, here I come." She then said as she put her things away and went down stairs, and little did she know that her son's body had gone back in time but his soul was still the same...  
  
"Shego, help meeeeee!" Drakken screamed in a little high pitch girly scream as he flew into the kitchen panicking. "Drakken what is...? I thought I told you to turn back into your normal self!" Shego said tapping one foot. "That's the problem, Commodore Puddles got into the fridge. In my lab and broke the last vial's of the potion that can change me back!" He said in a pleading voice.  
  
Shego's scowl then dropped and her face was droopy. "He did what?!" She almost screamed. "Yeah, I know... I'm going to kill the little pooch when I see him next!" Drakken said rolling his eyes sarcastically. Just then Shego had thought of something, Abby was coming down for dinner and she wasn't supposed to see Drakken like this! He was supposed to be back in his normal, adult like body!  
  
"What about your mother?" Shego then said quickly hearing her walk down the stairs. "Oh my gosh your right... hide me!" He then said nervously. Taking Drakken under the arms like a baby, she hurried over out of the kitchen just as Abby entered looking around to see where everyone went, "Where are you taking me?" He whispered afraid of what she was going to do to him. "You are going into the closet... if that's ok?" She asked. "But I'm hungry!" He whined starting to kick. "You kick me and you hurt me, then you hurt our baby!" Shego said glaring at him. "Oh, eh right... hide me!" Drakken said screaming as he saw Abby's shadow come out of the kitchen.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked herself as she looked around not seeing anyone. Setting Drakken down she left the door cracked and Drakken sat alone. He didn't like this but he would revel himself sooner or later. Turning around Shego walked back into the kitchen nervously. "Oh hello Abby... why don't you have some dinner?" Shego asked leaving little Drakken all alone in the closet... 


	32. Happiest Day

Hello all! Thank you once again for helping me all get up to 100 reviews! My face was like :0 !!! I couldn't believe it!!! I'm so happy, thank you once again! You all rock!!! SpookyAngel64, Alan is my Friend, Monkey Fist, Aleego, Jennifer, yall rock hard! lol. Um I have been having some thoughts. This story is getting very long and I was going to have a story where Drakken and Shego's kids are alive and all, so I might just hurry some stuff up, but if I don't I might have to make this story into two parts. I really need you guys to let me know in the reviews if I should keep this story as one and have like 40-50 chapters or make it into one or two parts or make the chapters longer?? Please cause I need help! Thank you!!!  
  
Obsession 32 – Happiest Day  
  
.:.Flashback.:. Finally it was Friday and Drew was very nervous. He got all dressed up but Abby kept telling him he was going to play out side and wasn't going to a wedding. "But mom I want to look nice for Kylie," He insisted. "I know you do, and you always look nice, but I thought you might want to go show her the horses and wouldn't you rather were a t-shirt and shorts then a tie and a black coat and pants?" She asked smiling. Drew then looked into the mirror and smiled to, "Ok ill go change." He said as the hurried back up to his bed room.  
  
Drew was so nervous to have Kylie Paris over. I mean she was like one of the most popular kids at school, and well he wasn't. Putting on his regular cloths he decided to wear his black shirt that had a skull on it. 'Maybe if I wear this, she might think I'm cool like one of the rockers!' Drew thought as he slipped it over his little head and put on shorts. Running over to the mirror he ruffled his hair fixed his glasses.  
  
"Drew she will be here any minute, please come down!" Abby yelled from the foot of the stairs as he hurried out of his room and slid down the banister. "Your father taught you that didn't he?" Abby asked raising one eye brow at him. Smiling happily he nodded up and down and jumped off. "Why dose the kitchen smell like fire?" Drew asked as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Just then as Abby walked in a huge blast of fire and smoke burst out of something in the backyard. Abby screamed and pulled Drew down with her so they were safe. "What the hell was that?" He asked, "Don't use that word... I don't know." Abby said in fear as she looked around cautiously. It wasn't until they hear Greg say a bad word Abby knew it was just Greg doing experiments out in the field.  
  
"Dad!" Drew said happily not knowing this his dad was home, he got up and ran out the back to see his father. Abby on the other hand stood up and dusted her self off. 'Their so close,' She thought as she smiled happily watching her son run through the weeds and hug his dad. Going into the kitchen she decided to make some spaghetti for dinner that night.  
  
"Dad you're home!" Drew cried happily flying into his fathers arms. "Hey Drew, I thought you were having a friend over, where is she?" Greg asked hugging his son back. "Oh Kylie, she isn't here yet, what are you working on?" Drew asked distracted. "Oh this," Greg said nervously trying to hide it. "This is just a little something I am making for work. It's for my boss," Greg said showing him what it was. "What dose it do?" "What is dose is... you promise if I tell you what I have been keeping?" Greg asked kneeling down so he was the same height as his son. "Yeah I promise." Drew said nodding his head like before. "Well follow me," Greg then said looking around and taking him towards the back of the barn. Drew was a little bit confused about why his father was acting this way and where he was going. Some of the horses yelled and kicked on their gates as they walked by, so they could get attention. "Where are you taking me daddy?" He asked but Greg didn't answer.  
  
Dragging him behind the barn Greg looked around nervously and bit his lower lip. He brushed away some leave and dirt and below him and his son was a trap door. "Cool!" Drew whispered knowing his dad would get angry if he made to much noise. Then Greg kneeled down and pulled the trap door open and when Drew saw what was in the door he almost fainted. Below both of them were 50 or more bars of solid Gold. "Dad! Where did you get all that?" Drew asked amazed by the shinning Gold. "I can't tell you that now, but you must promise me that you may not tell anyone ever about this! Promise Me!" "I promise." Drew nervously but meaning what he had said. "Now what I do with the machine that I have out their, is that I put a stick of gold in the top and it melts it and then it will go into a molder and the molder is designed to be a gold chain, and well that is all I can tell you know," Greg said shutting the trap door and putting some dirt and leaves over it. "And another thing Drew, if I was ever to die or some sort, when you get older all this gold will you're ok?" Greg said holding both of his hands tightly. "Yeah, alright, thank you daddy, wait... I don't want you to die!" Drew said sadly as he hugged his dad tightly and Greg held him in his arms. "Don't worry son, I'm not going to die for a long time, you have nothing to worry about.  
  
Little did Greg know, he was so wrong about what he just told his son... Setting little Drew back down they both heard Abby call because Kylie was here. "Oh dad ill be back later my friend is here!" Drew said happily as he ran back to his house to meet Kylie. She was at the front door and had her golden blonde hair into two loss braids. She was wearing a tank top and jean shorts. "Hi Kylie," Drew said happily as he opened the door to greet her. "Hi! This should be so much fun, thanks for letting me come over!" Kylie then said and she did something that Drew thought would never happen, she hugged him close. His little eyes went wide as she wrapped her arms around him and he was frozen. She smelled so nice and was warm against his body. Plus Drew was feeling a way that he had never felt before in his life, and he had never been touched like this by a girl before, so everything was new.  
  
Breaking the hug Kylie smiled at him and then saw Abby come in. "Hello, you must be Kylie, Drew talk's about you a lot." Abby said shaking hand's with her. Drew was still frozen, and both girls thought he was totally out of it. "So!" Abby then said breaking the silence, "Drew, hunny why don't you go show Miss Kylie here the horses? Do you like horses Kylie?" Abby asked. "Oh yes I love horses! They are so gracefull and beautiful! They are my faviorte animals! Come on Drew, where is your barn?" Kylie said taking his hand and walking out side with him. Coming back to life he noticed their hands were touching again, and Drew really was enjoying this. "I didn't know you liked Horses," He said as he started to walk through the long weeds with her. "I do, I have always wanted a horse, its just my mom doesn't think its good for me to have one. I guess because she is afraid of them herself." Kylie said laughing a little bit. "Well you can come over here any time you like and ride my horses if you want." Drew said squeezing her hand more tightly and smiling dreamily at her. Kylie giggled and started to blush.  
  
Finally they made it up to Drew's barn. Looking around he saw his dad working on the machine with a pair of goggles on and every now and then they would hear him scream a bad word because something didn't go right. "Wow! You're horses are beautiful!" Kylie explained as her big eyes turned to shinning crystals as she noticed his horses in their stalls. "Yeah they nice alright, but can get moody." Drew then said joking. Taking her through the barn and showing her everyone, she got lost in a fantasy. In Kylies eye's Drew wasn't an outcast or a geek, he was a sweet, kind and happy boy. Yet she was to afraid to tell her feelings to him.  
  
"Now that you have seen the whole family, which one would you like to ride, if you want to go riding?" He asked. "Yes I would love to go riding with you!" Kylie said jumping for joy. Drew laughed a little bit and got out two saddles out from the dusty old closet embedded in the barn. "Well I'll take America, because she will only let me and my mom ride her, plus she is 13 now, but you can have anyone else." Drew said smiling. "Who is that?" Kylie asked after a moment or two studding each horse, "Oh that is Catherine, she is 6 years old, kind of a baby, but if you would like to ride her you can." Drew asked opening the gate to Catherine's stall. Catherine the horse was 6 years old and had hazel colored eyes. Her mane was midnight black and her coat over her body was the color of deep coral. She stepped out with her own grace and started to lick Drew's face. "Stop Catherine, that's slimy." Drew said laughing and smiling. Kylie laughed as the horse did this; Kylie was obviously flirting with Drew.  
  
After a half hour or so they both were on their own horses with their gear and hard helmets upon their heads. "So where would you like to ride?" Drew asked as he and America slowly walked out and he waved to his dad who waved back. "Oh Drew you know this land much better then me, I will go anywhere you want." Kylie said slightly kicking the horse is her sides so that she would keep up her pace. "Alright, um there is a river bank a few minutes away from here if you want to go see that?" "Sure!" Kylie said happily as she caught up with him. The sun was shinning that day, and the birds were singing. Both children were very social and the more Drew talked with Kylie the less he got scared of being with her.  
  
"Thank you for sticking up for me at school, I really appreciate it Kylie." Drew said blushing, "Oh don't mention it, and you don't deserve to be treated that way... no one dose. I hate the Allan Dentor; he is such a pain in the butt!" Kylie spat and Drew laughed to hear her say that. "I prefer the rockers much more over him, and guess what?" She said urging him on, "What?" "Allan actually asked me to go to the movies with him, the romantic type movie," Kylie said annoyed. "And I told him their was now way I was going with him, and the way they treat you, heck no!" Kylie said her face getting a little red. Drew was blushing and didn't take his eyes off of her delicate beautiful face. 'Man I love her.' He then thought as she looked at him and smiled, "What?" "Nothing... so anyway the creek should be up here." Drew said pointing to a small waterfall that was ahead of them. "Wow! That's so beautiful!" She exclaimed as she came up and got off of her horse.  
  
Their was a waterfall and a small little pond. Everything was peaceful and Kylie and Drew spotted a baby fox drinking from the pond as well. "Isn't it nice?" He asked putting his hands into his pockets nervously. "Oh Drew, it's so wonderful!" She said her eyes shinning more brightly now. American and Catherine decided to get some water from the lake as well as the children sat down and watched. They both talked a little more, until Kylie stared to get really nervous about something. "Something is wrong," She said suddenly interrupting him and standing up. Kylies face was then chalk white and her eyes seemed to be bloodshot. "Kylie, what's wrong... you're scaring me!" Drew said starting to back away. "Something is wrong... my dad! We have to go home, now!" She said in a very upset and disturbed voice, as she jumped on Catherine and kicked her hard in the side, making her yelp and run out of the meadow with full speed. Scaring the little fox he ran away as to when seeing Kylies reaction as well. "Wait!" Drew yelled behind her as he to jumped onto American and galloped after her.  
  
Kylies hair was blowing fiercely in the wind and her eyes were all watery. Drew and America were catching up but she didn't care. "What is wrong?" He asked as he quickly looked at her, as if they were both in a horse race. "My dad, I can feel it... their something wrong!" She said almost is a yell as she ran with the horse to the barn and jumped off. Catherine who wasn't use to be ridden so fast, lied down in the green crisp grass for a rest. Drew then jumped off of America and she did the same, he ran after Kylie who was on her knee's crying fiercely. "Kylie, what is wrong?" Drew whispered as he put his little hand on her shoulder. And when he did she flinched in fear. "My-my dad... there is some-something wrong! I have to go home!" She wailed standing up and running back to his house. Drew followed her and when she almost fell Drew would catch her and she would hold onto him for support.  
  
"Hello kids, have a nice time riding?" Abby asked as they both came in. "Kylie dear what is it?" Abby asked in a worried tone when she saw that she was in tears. "Thank you for a wonderful time Mrs.Lipsky but I have to go home now!" She wailed and with that she ran out the door. And that was the last time that Drew had ever seen Kylie happy again... 


	33. What will she think?

Obsession 33 – What will she think?  
  
Alone. Desperate. Forgotten. Unloved. Where the only words little Drakken could think of right now. Sitting alone with a little bit of light peering through the cracked closet door, he felt a shiver run down his body as he rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. In the distance he heard Shego try to play cool and help his mother down for dinner and quickly think of a way to get him back to normal. Drakken never liked small and squeezed places, 'Hurry up Shego... please just hurry.' He thought as he slowly rocked back and forth.  
  
Shego was giving Mrs. Lipsky some stake and sat down nervously and started to eat her self. "Shego, do you know where Drew is?" Abby asked putting down her fork. "Drew?" Shego asked nervously. She was hoping that Drakken was hearing what was being said so he would come out soon. "Yes Drew," Abby asked as if there was something wrong. "Well you see Mrs. Lipsky, your son had found a scroll a little while ago and we found it behind a bookcase," "And this has to explain why he isn't at dinner?" Abby asked confused, "Actually yes it dose, now as I was saying, you're son had made a formula a while ago to change his body when he drank it back into the body of a preschooler. Now this afternoon," "A preschooler?" Abby asked interrupting Shego for the second time, and Shego didn't like it when people interrupted her, but she kept her cool this time. "Yes a preschooler! Now, this afternoon he used the formula again to go in the walls and see if we could find anything else where we found this mysterious scroll, and well we have a dog as you know and apparently our dog, Commodore Puddles had gotten into where Drew's formula is kept and broke the beakers which held the formula to change him back... and how he is stuck in his preschool like body." Shego said finishing and twisting her napkin very nervously.  
  
Abby's eyes were big and wide and her smile was almost like a dot. "Did-did you say that he is in his body when he was in Preschool?" She asked stunned. "Yes, yes that is right." Shego said letting out a deep breath. "I think I might have to lie down... no, I want to see my son." Abby said putting her hand on her forehead.  
  
Drakken had heard everything that had been said so far and was afraid his mother's heart was going to give out. 'I'm such an idiot! I could have waited until she went home to screw around with changing my body, but noooo!' He thought angrily scolding himself.  
  
"Alright, but this might be a shock to you... Drew!" Shego then called biting her lower lip. Little Drakken then took a deep breath and walked out of the closet. Abby's eyes were flashing just hoping that this was a joke and wasn't true. But little did she know that she was going to see her son in a body that she hadn't seen him in, in a very long time!  
  
.:. Hi everyone! Thank you Brittany (spookyangel64) and Alan is my Friend! (cas.) U guys rock, I am thanking u guys cuz u guys r the only one's who reviewed so far to the last chapter :'( But ill be ok lol. Sorry this chapter was so short, I just thought it would be cool to have a cliff hanger! What do yall think Abby will be like when she see's her son in a body she hasn't seen him in, in like I dunno maby 39-40 years? Lol. Well yall just gotta wait, lol j.m ill have the next chapter up tomorrow, please read and review!!! .:. 


	34. Quality time

Chapter 34 –  
  
Stepping into the door way Drakken held his breath and closed his eyes. Small and scrawny with his black hair messed up he braced himself to hear his poor mother scream. Abby stood in shock as she saw a small boy that she once knew. Standing before her was a boy with black wavy hair, and diamond beetle like eyes. Standing before her was a boy she would comfort when he was sick and scared when he was little, and standing before her was her son when he was the age of 4.  
  
Shego's heart was pounding rather fast and through the silence that was going on she could hear it pound very quickly. 'Don't faint!' Shego thought bracing her self to catch poor Abby who was white as chalk and was staring at her son as if she just met him.  
  
"Eh, Hi mom." Drakken then said nervously waving his little small pale hand. Abby then started to breath heavily as her beady eyes looked at him from the tip of his hair on the top of his head to the souls on his shoes. "Drew?" She whispered quietly as he smiled kindly. Then Abby eye's started to roll back and Drakken was getting nervous. "Mom... mom don't..." His voice trailed off as helpless Abby feel to the ground with her eyes closed.  
  
Shego, who was afraid of this, ran to her side and checked to see if she was still breathing. "Mom!" Drakken screamed as he to ran to his helpless mother's side and brushed that hair out of her pale face. "I knew this would happen," Shego said in a worried voice standing up and running to get a wet cloth. "Will she be ok?" Drakken asked in a panicked voice. "Yes, yes I think so... she just fainted that's all." Shego said kneeling back down and helping her sit up a bit. Abby's face was flushed and ice cold, and Drakken prayed that she had just fainted.  
  
Shego then ringed the cool water of Abby's face and Drakken fanned her a bit. 'Come on mom wake up... please.' Drakken thought as he ran is little fingers down the side of her face. If something would have ever had happened to his mother and it was because of him, he would never forgive himself.  
  
Slowing starting to stir, Abby's eyes cracked open and she looked around the room. Drakken then let out a deep breath of relief and sat back against the wall. Shego had helped Abby up and they both just looked down at Drakken. "What?" He said raising one eye brow. "What did you do to yourself?" Abby asked in a small voice glaring down at him. "Bad experiment?" He said quickly feeling bad about what he had did. "I don't believe it," Abby said feeling like she was going to faint again so she grabbed the chair's arm for support. "Please forgive me momma," Drew said starting to plead. "You're just like him, experiments all the time... first they were fine and then it happened." "Mom now is not the time," Drew said standing up. Then letting out a deep breath Abby closed her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry... I will never hurt you again." Drew then said as his little face started to well up with tears and he ran out of the room in tears.  
  
"Drew wait!" Shego said as she started out of the room but Abby stopped her. "I'm sorry I fainted; please don't be upset with him." Abby said biting her lower lip. Shego looked down and then nodded, "Maybe he needs his mother this time," She then said smiling at Abby who kindly smiled back as she then headed up the stairs to see her son.  
  
Drakken had ran into his bed room and opened the closet doors. He wasn't scared of the dark like he was when he was young, this time he just ran in angrily and crawled in the back. Cuddling up his little cut up legs he winced when he touched his cuts but then dug his fingers into them because he knew he was deserved to be punished. Tears of sadness and anger ran down his face as he rested his head against the wall in the dark.  
  
Abby slowly walked up the stairs breathing. 'I wonder where he went.' Abby then thought as she checked each bedroom, until she came upon Drakken and Shego's room. Walking in she smiled and looked around. 'I'm so happy Drew has a wonderful wife.' She thought as she was about to leave as she then heard lil sniffles coming from his closet and she knew it was her son.  
  
"Drew, its mommy, please come out." She asked sitting on the bed staring at the dark closet. "No-no, I don't w-want to hurt you a-again!" He said crying a bit rubbing his sore eyes. "You never hurt me hunny... I just don't want to see you get hurt like you're father did." She said telling him the truth. "Please come out," Abby pleaded. Drew then looked up at the dark and dusty ceiling and slowly crawled out on his badly cut knee's and stared at her. "Oh hunny come here!" Abby then said as Drew got up and ran into her open arms. Abby looked down as her son buried his head into her chest like a typical four year old and then did something he didn't do in a very long time... cry his eyes out. "Shhhh its ok, I love you and I'm here!" Abby said as she cradled her son in her arms just like she did when he was born.  
  
That part of the day was nice for both of them, even thought part of it was a total shock to Abby she was happy that she could cry with her son over something that he hadn't cried over in many years. After being together and spending some time talking quietly about what has been troubling them, they were both happy because they were both spending quality time, which they hadn't done in a long time... 


	35. Remembering her

Chapter 35 – Remembering her  
  
That night Shego and Drakken stayed in the same room and in the same bed. Drakken was surprised to fine a small top and small pants that fitted him in his dresser and got dressed. Shego was laughing so hard when she shut of the lights because he was lost under the dark covers.  
  
"Shego help me... I'm really lost!" He screamed as she laughed even harder and turned on the lights. The walking over to his side of the bed she ripped off the covers and saw little Drew on his back smiling. "You little," Shego trailed off and started to laugh with him noticing that he was only joking around with her. "Come on, we both have had a long day... let's go to bed." She said again getting on her side and kissing him on the forehead as he hugged her with his tiny arms and cuddled up next to her as they both drifted off to sleep...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day was sunny and the air was clean and crisp. Shego wanted to wear her green and black jumpsuit since she was going to see her brothers but her lower stomach where the baby was growing was getting bigger each day and it was getting to small for her. So she decided to wear a black sweater and dark green pants. "Hunny what are you wearing today?" Shego asked as she put on some black lipstick and headed down stairs, "The regular," Drakken said smiling as he came out and combed his little black wavy hair and zipped up his pants.  
  
"You are wearing 'That' again?" Shego asked looking at what he was wearing; it was the black t-shirt with the skull on it and his dark blue pants. "Come on, let's go get breakfast and are you ready to go?" Shego asked picking him up and taking him down stairs. "Why are you carrying me?" Drew then asked as he raised one eye brow. "Well, I thought I should get use to it, since I will have to carry our child when she or he is born." Shego said smiling in a dreamy way.  
  
Abby had already gotten up early that morning and got dressed and made her fluffy bed. She was down stairs drinking ice tea and have a muffin as the two of them came down quietly. "Morning mother," Drakken said as he jumped from Shego's protective arms and he went to sit down at the table and reached for the coffee.  
  
"No coffee for little boys," Shego said as she opened the fridge. and looking to see what she wanted for breakfast. His face went white and he sulked, "Since why can't I have coffee, I'm a grown man for crying out loud!" Drakken wined as he gave her the puppy dog pout. There was a long silence until Shego finally gave in. "Yes!" He said quickly poring himself some hot dark brown coffee. After drinking it in one gulp he had a little mustache and Shego and Abby were laughing, "I think I would look scary in mustache," Drakken said whipping away the coffee on his little pale face.  
  
"I would agree to that," Abby said joking taking a sip of her ice tea and opening the news paper. Shego was at the stove frying and egg and when it was done she served it to Drakken who was on his third glass of Coffee and had a little pity party when she took it away from him.  
  
After breakfast Drakken had told his mother that they were going to see Shego's brothers and he invited her to come along, which she did. Walking down the pavement that lead to their cars, Drakken stopped and picked up a pink worm which was wiggling madly. Smiling evilly he quickly turned around and held the worm behind his back. Shego had helped Abby into the car and ran back up to get her things, coming back down she stopped, "Aren't you getting in the car?" "O yes the car!" He said remembering, and climbing into the front seat next to Shego who was going to drive. Drakken then quickly put the wiggling worm where Shego sat and waited for her to come in.  
  
"Ew!" Shego then screamed as she opened the door and saw it. Drakken was laughing wildly pounding his little fists on the white leather as Shego flicked the worm away and got in. "Very funny," Shego then said as he clipped on his seat belt and they drove down the graveled drive way.  
  
On the way Shego kept her beady eyes on the road with her normal scowl and was breathing heavily. "What's wrong, are you ok?" Drakken asked a little worried seeing her nostrils move quickly. "I-I'm fine," Shego said taking a deep breath and putting her hand over her lower stomach. Shego looked down and shook her head and then started to drive a little faster. "Shego... what is wrong?" Drakken said turning towards her knowing that something was up with her. "I just don't feel good, and you know I'm never too thrilled to see my brothers!" Shego said sarcastically rolling her diamond green eyes. "Oh," Drakken said not so worried any more, "But why don't you feel good?" He then asked quickly. "I think it's just the baby growing, nothing to worry about." Shego said smiling at him and looking in the mirror.  
  
Abby was looking out the window happily watching the tree's passing her bye quickly. "Drew," She then said breaking the silence, "Yes mom?" He asked with his squeaky voice and turning around in his seat. "Did you ever tell Shego that you rode horses when you were young?" "No I didn't," He said smiling turning around. "You rode horses when you were young?" Shego asked, "Yeah, we had a stable in the back field of my house, how many did we have mom?" "Hum I think about 7, remember America? Oh she loved you!" Abby said smiling, "Yeah how could I forget her!" "Who is America?" Shego asked suspiciously. Drakken and Abby laughed, "America was my horse," "Oh I see," Shego then said laughing and blushing a little bit. "Did you ride her a lot?" "Yeah, but she was old... it was weird though," "Why?" Shego asked taking a right turn down into the crowded city of Go.  
  
"Well, America would only let me and mom ride her... not even Kylie." Drew then said his voice so tender and frail. Abby's eye brows went up as she heard him say her name. He was surprised himself that he had said Kylie's name, Drakken had thought about her in a long time, and it always felt like a sharp pain in his chest when he thought about what happened to her that night. "Who was Kylie?" Shego asked more calm this time. "Kylie was my friend... the only friend I ever had." Drakken said. His voice was quivering as he spoke and little tears welled up in his eyes but he swept them away before no one saw.  
  
"What was she like?" Shego asked, "She was wonderful, she would always be there for me when I would be beat up at school by the bullies, and she was always there to protect me... even that night when she was taken away." Drakken said sadly with his head down.  
  
Abby bit her lower lip trying not to cry as well. That night she lost so many loved ones... that night had changed both of Drakken and Abby's life forever. "Oh I'm sorry... what happened to her? If you don't mind me asking?" Shego said in a sympathetic voice which it was very rare of her to speak in. "The fight...my dad...that man took her away!" Drakken then said as a small stream of tears flew down his face, "Oh hunny I'm sorry if I upset you!" Shego then said hugging him and keeping an eye on the twisted road. Wiping away the tears Drakken felt ridicules and would do anything to be back in his old body.  
  
"I'm sorry I even brought it up," Abby then whispered in a sad tone as she went back to looking out the window. Shego felt embarrassed and upset for Drakken, but didn't want to gain too much stress because it would hurt the baby, so she let out a deep breath and drove a little faster. Drakken had rubbed his sore red eyes and looked out the window next to him the best he could and hoped that they were very close to the Go tower be because all three of them were feeling very uncomfortable. And so she drove and got closer and closer and none of them spoke a word until they reached the Go tower... 


	36. The visitation

Obsession 36 – The visitation  
  
Eventually Shego, Drakken and Abby had reached go tower. "Wow, what a nice building!" Abby exclaimed as she pulled her head up and read the word 'GO' which filled the whole building. "Come on," Shego then instructed them with a signal from her hand as they walked up the road to the building and Shego put her hand on a screen and it scanned it. In front of the three of them, the silver sturdy doors opened wide and it made a noise like steam.  
  
Shego knew where to go since she lived here half her whole life. The rooms were a little bit chilly and Drakken raised his hand and held Shego's because he was a little frightened. Abby on the other hand, was wide eyed and her mouth was small. She looked up and around this strange building in which she had never seen before. "Oh and Mrs.Lipsky, this is where me and my brothers grew up!" Shego then said proudly as they entered a very large room with a big dark blue table with two red, a green, a blue and a purple chair surrounding it.  
  
Making Abby jump out from the door across from them came a long slender man dressed in a dark purple and black jumpsuit like his sister. His skin was very pale but had a very light tone of purple tint to it, but was hard to see. His hair was also dark purple and he had a black mask that covered his eyes and little ears.  
  
"Mego!" Shego then said squealing in excitement. Mego jumped and looked around as he dropped the clip board he was reading and then spotted Shego. "Hey sis, kind of scared me there for a moment... how are you?" He asked walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "Good, how about you?" "Thing's have been alright around here, Aviaries hasn't escaped lately so that keeps us happy." He said smiling, "Its just little Wego 1 has gotten very sick... o hello, what is your name little boy?" Mego then asked noticing Shego was holding onto Drakken's little pale hand. Drakken himself was looking around and was very curious, but it did annoy him this is own brother in law didn't even recognize him!  
  
"It's me Mego," He said in his squeaky voice. Mego then threw his head back and started to laugh as Shego, Abby and definitely Drakken's eye brows narrowed on him. "I'm sorry to laugh, no really who is this little boy sis?" Mego asked seeing she was annoyed. "It's Drakken!" Shego growled. "Drakken?" Mego then asked as his little eyes opened wide with surprise. Looking back down the little child who had his arm's crossed he spit on Mego's shoe.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mego then asked whipping off his shoe, now he was getting annoyed. "Well, I found a scroll behind my bookcase in my office and I had made a formula that would let me change my body back so I was small and I did and went to see what else was behind the bookcase. And apparently the rest of the formula that could and would change me back is gone because our silly dog, Commodore Puddles destroyed it!" Drakken said. Mego just stood there and blinked at him, "Oh," he finally said after a long uncomterable silence. "Anyway we brought the scroll with us and were wondering if you and Hego could check it out." Shego asked rummaging through her purse. Abby then came and stood next to them and Mego and Abby greeted each other by shaking hands politely. "Sure that's not a problem sis, let me go get everyone... please have a seat." Mego then said pulling out some chairs and setting them in front of the round table.  
  
"What a nice place you have here," Abby complimented Shego. "Oh thank you very much... yeah its pretty old but they seem to make do." She responded. "Help me please," Drakken then wailed as he was hanging off the chair. Shego and Abby laughed as they picked his little body up and sat him in the chair.  
  
Abby then sat next to him but Shego didn't sit in the chair's that Mego had brought out for them. "Where are you going to sit?" Drakken asked. "In a seat I haven't sat in a long time," Shego said then having a nervous but happy feeling come across her. She walked over to one of the colorful chairs and sat down in the green on. Shego put her feet up and smiled, 'I miss this life,' she then thought as some sort of power grew over her as it felt like the chair was vibrating.  
  
Then after a few moments of sitting and relaxing Mego came back in the room with a tall muscular man dressed in the same suite but the colors were black and blue and a youngster behind him. The young one's name was Wego 2, but his colors were ruby red and black. "Hi everyone!" Hego then said getting his sister and meeting Abby. Coming over to Drakken who was kicking his feet on the chair, which was getting annoying Hego kneeled down and raised one eyebrow staring at Drakken. "Shego you had your baby already, no wait it couldn't be so soon," Hego then said, "I'm not her husband! It's me Drakken!" He screamed jumping off the chair. Drakken was getting extremely annoyed by everyone thinking he was Shego's new baby.  
  
"Ok, everyone please I am not Shego's new baby... I'm her husband for crying out loud!" Drakken then said screaming and jumping up and down. "Wow cool my brother in law is a shrimp!" Wego 2 said joking. Drakken growled and then got back on his little chair and folded his arms.  
  
"So you said you had something to show me sis?" Hego one said putting his hands on his hips. "Yes we do!" Shego said remembering why they came all the way over here in the first place. Digging through her purse, she pulled out the old and tattered scroll. Handing it to Hego who was curious he carefully unrolled it making sure that he didn't rip or fall apart. "What are these marking's?" Hego asked breathlessly as his beady eyes scanned the paper. "We don't know, that's why we thought you guys might know," Shego responded. "Hum..." Hego's voice trailed off as he walked away with the scroll under his arm and went down a long dark hall. Everyone stood there and looked at each other in a confused way. "I know where he is going," Shego then said getting out of the chair and following him. Mego and Wego 2 did the same, Drakken and Abby just decided to stay in the big room with the chairs.  
  
Hego knew he was on to something with this scroll. He could feel it in his big bones, when ever Hego was on to something he would try to find out what it was because if it didn't it would bother him for a while. Opening a big door, Hego, Shego, Mego and Wego 2 all walked in. "Since when do you go in here?" Shego asked in her normal tone. "Ever since you brought this scroll," He responded keeping his eyes locked on the paper.  
  
The room that they had all gone into was a huge library. There were stacks and stacks of books neatly pressed into their holder's on the wall. A large red carpet with a red and silver Dragon was in the middle of the room and it took up most of the floor space. There was also a very big and very old brown earth's globe near the corner of the room. Hego flicked on the lights, and walked over to a bookcase and scanned through the spines. Shego yawned bored and lounged down on the brown leather sofa that was in the middle and pulled out her nail file. "So how is my little brother doing?" Shego asked after a few moments of silence. "Hey is ok, he isn't great but doing a little better." Mego responded to her question as he sat down on the sofa across from her.  
  
"Ya'll know what day is coming up in a few?" Wego 2 asked reading a comic book sitting next to Mego who was looking as well. "No what?" Shego asked filing faster. "Father's day," He said happily. Then a cold breeze rushed through the room as Shego's, Hego's and Mego's eyes glared on little Wego who was enjoying his comic. "W-what's wrong?" He asked cautiously. "I didn't know it was coming up so fast," Shego said almost in a whisper. "Me neither," Hego and Mego both replied at the same time. "Yeah well, anyway not like it's a big deal or anything!" Wego said starting to kick his little feet like Drakken was doing.  
  
"Not a big deal!" Mego then screamed flying off the sofa in rage. "What's you're problem?" Wego then said frightened and confused as the dropped the book. "How dare you say that father's day isn't a big deal?" He said almost screaming this time. 'Oh boy!' Shego then thought jumping off the sofa and coming over to Mego who was red in the face. Hego who was busy concentrating stopped what he was going and came over as well.  
  
"Come on Mego, it's not that big of a deal... he doesn't know," Shego said in a calm voice. "Not a big deal!?" He said yelling throwing his fists up. Wego 2 screamed and then flew out of the room in tears. "I-I'm going to see if he is ok." Hego then said nervously running after the crying child out of the room.  
  
Mego was all shaky and slugged back down onto the sofa and Shego sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Mego gave her a sharp look, "Don't you dare ask me what's wrong...he never knew dad!" he responded starting to yell again. Shego got up with him and let out a deep breath and dug her hands deep down into her pockets. "They were just babies Mego...and you're right, they never did know dad." Shego said sadly looking down. "It's been so hard Shego!" He said now glaring at her. "I know its," "No you don't know what I'm talking about," He said cutting her off and making her annoyed. "It's been so very hard now that you have been a villain. And-and now you married a guy who's been a villain for like what? I don't know maybe half his life! And-and now your pregnant with his child and I'm sure your children are going to be just the same, and" "Shut up." Shego then said walking over to him with her hands turning back into claws. "First of all, the reason I became a villain was because I was very angry! I have always been angry ever since our parents died, and second of all," "You have to stop living in the past Shego!" Mego then said interrupting her again, "Excuse me I'm speaking!" She then said waving a finger in his pale face. "Second of all, I love Drakken with all my heart and yes he did get me pregnant, and with out him I would be able to have this child that I am carrying right now! And trust me Mego, the few months before we were married were one of the hardest times in my life... so don't you ever, EVER say that you have had it harder then me!" Shego then said breathing heavily with her cheeks a little red.  
  
She then stormed past him leaving him completely speechless with a white upset face. Just as she was about to leave the room he told he was sorry, "I'm sorry," He whispered as a small tear rolled down his face. Shego turned around slowly and couldn't believe that the first time in her brother's life he said the word 'sorry' to her. "Its ok... and I'm sorry I freaked out like that on you." Shego then said starting to feel bad a little bit.  
  
"He's dieing." Mego then whispered as Shego reached for the glass handle on the door. "Who-who's dieing?" She then asked confused. Mego then dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands and let started to cry heavily. Shego felt horrible and ran to his side holding her little brother in her arms. "Mego... forgive me." She said rubbing arm. "He-he loves you so much!" Mego cried as more crystal tears streamed down his flushed face. "Who, who loves me?" Shego asked, "And who is dieing?"  
  
Mego then sat up on his knees and looked deep into his sister's troubled eyes and breathed the name that Shego dreaded most... "Wego 1 is dieing." He said in a voice that echoed in Shego's mind and never stoped... 


	37. A little life

Obsession 37 – A little life  
  
Wego, Wego, Wego was the only name that rang in Shego's head. Her face which was already naturally pale when even whiter. It had become so white that it was whiter then a stick of chalk. Her heart had felt like their had been a stake punched through it. Shego sat their then staring at her helpless little brother who was whipping the tears away from his flushed face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shego managed to whisper as she felt tears streaming up in her eyes. "We-we just found out. When we took him to the hospital, the Doctor said that the cold is to strong and his little heart can't take it." Mego said in a sympathetic voice towards his sister. Shego then put her head down and started to cry. Mego had come over and now held his crying sister in his loving arms. "You- you guys should have told me when you found out! Why did you lie?" She yelled crying harder onto Mego's chest. "None of us wanted you to be stressed and it might hurt the baby." He whispered softly. "Hurt that baby... this baby isn't coming for a while... He can't die!" Shego then screamed as she fiercely pushed him away. Shego then ran out of the rooms and into the big room where Drakken and Abby were sitting peacefully talking about baby names.  
  
Drakken had seen Shego come running out of the room with her hands in her face and was crying. "Shego, what's wrong?" He asked quickly jumping from the chair and running up to her. But she ignored him, so Shego decided to run up the stairs and bumped into Hego.  
  
"Where is he?!" Shego demanded. "Shego, calm down." Hego said holding her arms. "Don't touch me damn it!" She screamed as Hego stepped back cautiously. "I want to know where my baby brother is, and I want to know now!" She said inhaling deep breaths and more tears running down her twisted face. Hego let out a deep breath and looked down. He to was crying, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," He said quietly. "He is near your room...he is sleeping." Hego whispered pointing to a door. Shego then gulped hard and slowly walked past him. Opening the door she sadly walked into her sick brother's bed room. The window was open and there was a cool breeze. In the back of the room in ruffled bed laid a boy with dark red hair. He had very pale skin and his little eyes were closed.  
  
Dead, sullen, with out a life were the only words that came to Shego's broken mind as she came over to her brothers bad and sat down next to him. She was crying even more now as she took his limp hand and kissed it. "I-I know you can't hear me Wego... but it's Shego," she whispered. "I'm sorry for all the times I have been mean to you in the past, I'm sorry I left you and the rest and became a villain. I may not show it, but I love you the most." She choked out as more heavy tears streamed down her face. "If I could change the past I would not have become who I was, and be your hero and still be with Team Go... please forgive me." She said sadly as she laid her head down and cried while holding his hand.  
  
Wego's monitor that was showing how is heart rate was doing was moving very slow. Mego and Hego and Wego 2 were all down stairs, and Abby and Drakken asked what was going on. Hego who was strong and held back his tears in front of them told them that Wego 1 was on his last legs. Drakken felt horribly sad and Abby felt the same. Mego had wondered up with his brothers and Drakken and Abby stayed in the back, knowing that this was a family thing. Entering the room, everything felt dead. The air was ice cold and tears of sadness drifted in the mixture of it.  
  
Mego was crying when he saw his brother's heart monitor and knew that he wasn't going to live any more. Hego was crying and so was Wego. Wego 2 would miss Wego 1 very much because they were twins and were almost the same person.  
  
Shego had heard them come in but didn't look to see them. Shego then griped Wego's hand more tightly and heard the horrible sound and her eyes flashed and locked upon his heart monitor. Wego1's heart was failing and it was only a matter of minutes before he was dead. "I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry I wasn't at your side when you got scared Wego, I love you so much!" Shego said in a panicked voice crying heavily. "I will always be with you!" She then whispered and kissed his forehead, and with that the beeping at stopped and a thin line ran across the monitor... Wego1 was dead. 


	38. Connection

.:. Hello everyone who is reading this story. Thank you very much so far for you're wonderful reviews! You all have been very kind! What you are about to read is about the girl who first appeared at the top of Chapter 29. You will find out what she is about and what she is later on... hehehe; hope you all are enjoying it. Oh and one more thing before you go and read the new chapter. I might make this story Obsession into 3 diff. parts like 3 separate stories but it will be a trilogy, like the lord of the rings books!!! And the Harry Potter books, but more like Lord of the Rings because it kept the same story! Well that's all I have to say now (smiles) enjoy!!!  
  
P.S. – this chapter is a little gory and will be much easier to understand later on, hehe!  
  
Chapter 38 – Connection  
  
The young girl with the hazel eyes and the red shirt with the long brown hair walked down a cream colored pavement in silence. The breeze was starting to pick up as she started to pick up her own pace. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the sun was starting to set and she got worried. The young girl started to run even faster as she bumped into people that she didn't even know and didn't even say sorry while she hit them. "Move!" She then screamed as she ran into an old man and he yelled and fell on his butt. "Watch it you little brat!" He then screamed raising his fist at her fiercely.  
  
The clouds were starting to get dark and then a bolt of lightening struck from the sky and a rainfall of rain started to fall as well. 'Ah, I shouldn't have been so lazy!' She thought to her self as she hurried some more as she ran into the bleeding rain.  
  
Finally the child ran down a dark ally and slammed her fists on a steel rusty door. "Who is it?!" Crackled an old woman's voice through the rain, she was on the other side of the steel door, obviously. "It's me, now open up for crying out loud... its raining like skulls and bones out here!" Yelled the child as she fiercely brushed her soaking wet brown hair out of her eyes.  
  
A loud squeaky sound accrued and the huge rusty handle on the front door circled and it came open. "Get in here!" Screamed the old woman as she pulled the young girl by her red shirt collar in fiercely. "Man...Tyconna what is wrong with you?" the girl asked as the old saggy woman closed the door with half her might. She was old maybe around the age of 60-70 and she had white frizzy hair. Her eyes were gray and held old stories from the past. She was wearing an apron that was white and had horrible old and new dark red blood spatters on it. "Did you get it... and don't you dare speak back to me you little twit!" She screamed as she smacked the frail child who was shivering and was now angry. "Yes," She hissed at the old evil woman, "I got it! Now where is mother?" She asked coldly as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the wet and crumpled map.  
  
The cruel old woman then snatched it from the child's hand and muttered something under her breath as she walked out of the room. Letting out a deep sigh, the child followed her into a horrible bloody room. On the walls hung long and short silver butcher knives. In small glass jars in mini rows deeply hidden in a cabinet, were eyes and a tongue.  
  
"Do you think he will be back?" The girl asked dreamily looking into space sitting down on a stool and folding her hands as the old woman put the map on a table and went to wash her hands. "Of course he will be back child... he still lives. I can feel it in my bones." Whispered the old woman in a quiet voice. "Yeah... If only back in time you didn't marry Grandpa this whole thing would have never happened and you wouldn't have to have given birth to him and then no one would be dead, AND I wouldn't go have to stalk these poor people!" Screamed the girl standing up off the stood.  
  
The old woman's eyes flashed upon the girl who was shaking in rage. Quickly her bony hands reached up and grabbed a long shinny silver knife and then turned around and slashed the girl across her face. The child screamed and fell to the ground, "I thought I just told you not to talk back to me!" The woman growled in her teeth.  
  
Sitting up and quickly running over to an old dirty white pearly sink and a rusty old cracked mirror the girl examined her wound. 'I hate that old crank!' The girl thought angrily as she noticed the slash which was very deep started from her ear and down to her throat. "I'm going up to mom...and see what she has to say about this Grandma!" She then screamed pointing to her slash which was oozing out thin red blood.  
  
Then running out of the room and up a pair of narrow wooden old dusty stairs she came up to a black door that had nail marks across the front of it. On the front of the door had the name written across from it of her father. She looked at it sadly and then kneeled down and kissed the floor and spoke his name. "Come in," then rang a voice from inside. It was sensual and mysterious, so the child slowly creaked open and stepped in. "Come Meredith, come to momma." The voice then whispered as a dark figure in the middle of the room chanted.  
  
The room was very old and musty. Their was a huge window to Meredith's left and every now and then a huge gust of ice like wind or rain would come busting in. Up top on the ceiling, it was gross. It was dark old, and molding, plus the wallpaper was falling off. The whole room was like this, except for the floor. Meredith before she stepped any father quickly stepped out of her sandals and brushed them under a table with her feet. The floor was dark brown and was extremely smooth, like an ice skating rink.  
  
In the middle of this horrid disturbing death like room was a woman dressed in black. Her skin was milk white pale and the only color on her body was her golden blonde hair. Her diamond green eyes would flash brightly every time she blinked. Around this mysterious but frightening woman were many lit candles. Some were ruby red and others were midnight black and one very long one was brown. Burning on the top of the extremely thick and very tall brown candle held a silver flame.  
  
Meredith's eye's lit with excitement as she hurried over to the woman dressed in black and asked kindly if she could remove her Vail. "Carefully... we must not disturb the spirits my dear." The woman whispered as she allowed the child to take off the Black Death Vail. "Momma!" Meredith then cried as she hugged her mother with the diamond green eyes and the blonde hair tightly. "Oh my child... how was you're day?" Asked the woman as she lit a few more candles and listened to her daughter's tales. "Fine, I got what you wanted," "Oh you did! Oh my child! Bless you! Bless you!" Cried the woman as she kissed the top of the girl's forehead and chanted a few magic words as something amazing happened. The long cut that was made from the butcher's knife was magically and quickly healing its self. After a moment later there was nothing left on the child's face but just a smile!  
  
"Grandma hurt me again," She muttered quietly. "What did you do?" Her mother asked like any other mother would. "Just told her off, I told her the truth! That if she never met Grandpa and had father that none of this would happen, and I talked back to her... have I hurt him?" Meredith then whispered quietly looking deep into her mother's tired eyes  
  
"You mean your Father?" Her mother asked raising one of her dark eyebrows. The child just nodded worried and looked deep into the silver flame. "You did when you talked back to grandma... don't get her upset, you know that she will kill you if she has to. She has done it before." Said the woman firmly laughing slightly opening a large big black and brown book and flipping through the pages. "Yeah I know," the child said rolling her eyes, "It's good to be Immortal." She then cackled in a horrid voice.  
  
"You came up here to speck to him didn't you Merry?" She asked kindly. "Yes momma, can I speak to father! Oh may I please!?" Cried Meredith hugging her mother tightly as she slowly pushed her away. "Ok," the woman then replied letting out a deep breath. Closing her tired eyes she called out her dead husbands name into the night. 'Yes! It's working!' Meredith then thought excitedly as a new gust of wind hurried through the room and her mother's eyes shot open. The room was dark and the only thing that could be seen were the little flickering lights in the circle which held her mother. Her mothers eyes were open and she was in a deep trance. No longer were they crystal mysterious green they were dead white. "I-I can feel him Meredith..." whispered her mother.  
  
Then Meredith closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. As more air busted into the dark room, she reached for her mother's frozen hand and was ready to reconnect with her father who lied in the pits of hell... 


	39. A past waits

Obsession 39 – A past awaits  
  
Weeks had passed and passed and Shego was horribly depressed. Drakken was a little happy when he found out he had emergency changing back fluids so he was back in his normal adult body. Abby decided to leave seeing that this was a family matter, but Shego told her to stay, because she grew to like Abby and she didn't want to lose anyone else at the time.  
  
Shego wouldn't get out of bed, nor would she eat... if she was to eat Drakken fed her. Coming up to their room Drakken had made Shego soup since she was sick at the time to. Opening the door, he looked at the messy bed and shook his head. Shego was tangled in the white sheets and was still in her pajamas that she hadn't left in a few days. Coming over to the side Drakken sat down sadly and looked at his wife's wet face.  
  
"Are you feeling any better Pumpkin?" He asked quietly as she slowly pushed out her damp bangs from her moist forehead. Clear tears quickly and lightly feel for her eyes as she had her eyes locked on the open shinning window next to the chair in their bedroom. Drakken then let out a deep sigh and looked down sadly. "I'm sorry he's gone Shego," he said in almost a whisper. Shego then opened her mouth and when Drakken saw that she did he jumped in happiness because it was the first time in weeks that Shego had moved any muscle in her body.  
  
"He was so young and curious," Shego spoke in a voice that was totally dead. And when she spoke her lips hurt because they were dry and cracked and plus she was very sick. "I wish I never became a Villain and had that fight with them that day," She cried remembering the day when she left Team Go and met Drakken on the beach.  
  
Drakken now felt horrible... maybe Shego and Drakken should have never met. If so none of this might never have happened and Shego would be good hopefully and be with her brothers and keep them safe along with Hego in the Go tower and save the world from evil. "I'm sorry if I made all this possible," Drakken spoke quietly. Then unexpectedly, Shego got a burst of energy and shot up straight in her bed.  
  
"What?!" She snapped as her eye brows narrowed and her she looked liked a hungry wolf. "I said," He responded happily to see Shego back to her normal self again. "I'm sorry if I made all this possible... maybe it wasn't fate that brought us together. Maybe it was just hatred and evil." He said staring at his feet. Then Shego did something very I mean very unexpected to Drakken, something she had never done before towards him... she smacked him hard across the face leaving it a little red. "W-what was that for?" He then asked quickly and annoyed as he looked at his angry wife.  
  
"Don't you ever speak like that again... fate and love brought us together! And how could you say you're sorry for what had happened? It's so not your fault!" Shego then said as her voice started to soften and so did her eyes as she flew in Drakken's open arms and cried on his shoulder as he patted her back. "Shhhhhh everything is going to be ok..." He said and with that Shego and Drakken spent some time together and let out some of their thoughts...  
  
More weeks passed and passed and finally Shego was back to her old self. Every now and then she would get a little quiet but would still laugh every now and then. Still wondering what the scroll was about Shego decided to do some research behind their lair. She would type in 'Lair's and many places would come up and after a while she found nothing. Shego even called the realtor that sold the lair to them, but he only said he knew it had a horrible brutal history behind it. Going back to the internet, Shego typed in 'Horrible Histories.' Many disgusting and frightening things came up when Shego looked up she just ignored them.  
  
After hours of searching Shego was tired and felt as if she needed to lie down. Walking by the calendar in the kitchen something caught her eye. The clock had seemed to stop and she fixed it. Checking off the day in the calendar Shego had realized Mothers Day had passed and she remembered Drakken had taken Abby out and they spent the whole day together. They included Shego but she wasn't doing well, plus she told Drakken it was a day for him to spend with his mother anyway.  
  
'Why dose he have this scratched off.' Shego thought curiously as she saw that on 'Father's Day' there was a hole in it. "Why wont he just tell me what happened?!" Shego then screamed as her hands started to glow and she smiled evilly feeling the power. "Why won't he just tell you what?" Drakken said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around Shego's body and pulled her hair back and kissed her neck romantically. Shego moaned a little and slightly laughed and she got goose bumps. 'Man I love it when he dose this to Me.' she then thought as she pulled her closer to his body. "What are you looking at?" He asked softly as he kissed her some more and then kissed the top of her head and stared at the calendar.  
  
"I was just fixing the clock and I saw that you decided to X off... no I should say X off, I should say Stab out Father's Day on the calendar?" Shego asked turning around and looking at him deep in the eyes. Drakken let out a deep sigh and walked over to the chair and sat down in it.  
  
"I don't like to remember it, if I do it hurts..."Drakken said looking away and moving his hand to his stomach and wincing when he touched it. "What hurts?" "My," "Drew... could you please help me move something?" Abby said just at the last minute as Drakken was going to tell Shego what hurt him. "Yes mother... here I come." He said quickly then jumping from the chair and hurried off after his mother. Leaving poor Shego standing there alone, confused and sad...  
  
"Good timing?" Abby asked quietly winking at Drakken as they entered the next room. "Yes excellent timing... I almost told her." He whispered back. Abby then let out a deep depressing sigh, "Well, she is you're wife and you have to tell her sooner or later... I mean tomorrow is Father's day." Abby said. Drakken gulped hard and looked hard into his mothers foretelling eyes and then nodded his head and helped her unpack some boxes from upstairs...  
  
That night Shego ate dinner, and was very talk-a-tive but Drakken and Abby weren't they barley even looked at her, and made poor Shego feel even more depressed. After doing the dishes, Drakken kept drinking more and more whine. "Dear you have had enough... why don't you go get your shower and ill finish this." Shego said not looking at him this time. Drakken nodded his head but instead of going up to the room he pored himself another glass of deep red whine and cheered it to her and then went to stand in front of the fire.  
  
Drakken's heart started to hurt as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he felt the warmth grow up over his body as he stood next to the fire. Shego's back started to hurt and she told him he was going up for a shower but he didn't answer her. "Fine... have it you're way." Shego said muttering under her breath as she jogged up the stairs and hopped into the shower.  
  
As Drakken stood there thinking harder about his past he started to feel and hear voices in his head. 'Don't take her away!!!' 'DAD I'm sorry I hurt you in the past... come back dad, come back!' More and more voice rang in his head as he started to twitch. Little did he know that when he opened his eyes he looked into the fire and angrily threw his drink along with the crystal glass into it, making it rise up more. Drakken stepped back in caution and knew he was a little drunk, but he shook his head and ignored it.  
  
Stumbling over to the sofa Drakken's heart burned inside of him and he decided to lie down on the floor and look up at the ceiling. His back aced but he didn't feel like going up to bed just yet. 'Tomorrow is Fathers day... what am I going to do? I'm such a nervous wreck!' Drakken then thought angrily as he turned on his side and looked at the flaming fire in front of him...  
  
After Shego's long hot shower she stepped out and ruffled her hair with a dark green towel. Wiping away the mirror she looked deep into it and closed her eyes. Thinking hard about Drakken and her baby she then shot open her eyes and saw something more behind her. Spinning around quickly in her fighting position she noticed that she had the curtain shower closed. Cautiously she walked over and held her breath as her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Then with much of her might she whipped away the curtain and shook her head in disgust to see a little brown mouse at the bottom of the tub. Shego laughed and picked it up gently and held it in her pale hands. "Good boy... now what were you doing in my shower?" She asked taking it out of the room and opened the window. Looking around Shego noticed that the mouse had left her hands and had already jumped on a tree branch and was heading down to the solid ground.  
  
Slightly laughing Shego walked back in and jumped into a robe and walked down stairs. The thing that had amazed her most was that she was a few, no more then a few feet away from the fire and she felt its strong warmth. Spotting Drakken on the floor she walked over and stood above him. "Hi Shego." He said quietly as she sat down on top of him. "Hey... aren't you tired?" Shego asked yawning and blinking her eyes. "No, not really... but if you are tired, you may go to bed. You don't have an objection to stay up if you don't want to." "Yeah," She said yawning. "I know. Hey Drew?" He then whispered. "Hhm?" "What's wrong? You just don't seem to happy... I mean is it because Father's day is coming tomorrow. I mean for something like that you should be happy, I mean you are going to be a father soon." Shego said smiling brightly at him. "Yes I know... but its not that." He said turning his head and looking deep into the flames.  
  
"What is it?" Shego then whispered as she lied down on him and rested her wet head upon his chest and closed her eyes. "It's the history about my dad and Kylie." He responded. "Kylie," Shego then growled through her teeth. "I think you still like her, in some way." Shego snorted. Drakken laughed, "It was so many years ago... she's probably dead now." He said sadly as his big puppy dog eyes became filled with crystals of small tears. Then letting out a deep breath Dr. Drakken was ready. "Shego sweetheart?" "Yes?" "I think its time I tell you what happened in my childhood and why I am the way I am."  
  
Shego's eyes then bulged open and she smiled to herself as he started to talk and she closed her eyes as he ran his finger through her hair... and with that Drakken started to tell Shego about the horrible history he once lived...  
  
.:. Yes!!! lol yes I know, I'm so evil aren't I? Yup left you all on a cliff hanger! Oh one question... why isn't anyone reviewing?! I got no reviews the last few days, well except for Brittany!! Thankz Brit, you're the bomb gurl!!! lol! Yeah I know... we both rock hard! lol. U know. Well the next chapter is going to be hopefully very long, I tried to make this one long but I have to go to bed now... so bye bye. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .:. 


	40. Fathers Day PART ONE

Obsession 40 – Fathers Day PART ONE  
  
"It all did start when my dad would come home late at night with horrible cuts and bruises all over his body. Plus half the time my father, Greg, was drunk and made things worse..." "He never beat her did he?" Shego asked lifting her head and looking into his sad eyes. "No," Drakken then whispered as she lowered her head back down onto his chest.  
  
"My dad would always tell my mother that he had a bad day at work. But my mom was much wiser then he was and saw straight through him. Greg wasn't ever a bad father towards me. He would treat me with respect and would protect me from Allan Dentor... and his gang." Drakken growled angrily remembering Allan and how he would treat Drew as a child. "Allen, who's he?" "Allan Dentor was my worst enemy when I was a child. He would pick on me and physically hurt me at school when no one was around. Bringing his large whip to school when he had the chance and when no one was looking he would grab me and whip my back until I was raw and crying," "Drakken that's horrible!" Shego then said shocked. "I know... but then she came." Drakken said in a dreamily voice. Shego rolled her eyes and breathed, "Let me guess... Kylie?" She responded dully. "Yes, her name was Kylie Paris, and she was my savior. She was the most popular, prettiest, and nicest girl in the school... and when Allan was strong, she would be there to protect me and stand by my side." Drakken said whipping away a very small tear, now knowing that she was long gone dead. "What-ever." Shego mumbled so quietly she barley heard her self speck, and buried her head more into Drakken's chest.  
  
"But I do remember, know that I am going back to my past... I would have dreams, or should I say illusions." "Illusions?" "Yes Illusions... quiet weird actually... because they came true." Drakken said gulping hard. "I would have the same dream almost every night... it was a horrible nightmare... it was about my dad getting killed. I do remember how it went..."  
  
.:. Flashback .:. It was a dark rainy night and Greg had come home very drunk and wasn't looking good. Drew was upstairs in his room and it had been a week since he had Kylie over and she ran off home in tears for some mysterious reason. Drew never knew why she had gone home, and why she was screaming out his father's name, but he was soon to find out.  
  
Drew was playing marbles until a dim light next to his unmade bed and was lonely. The clock stroked nine o'clock and Drew shivered and went over to his dresser and pulled out his pajamas, when he heard his dad's car pull up into the driveway. Smiling with joy, since he hadn't seen his father all day he forgot about getting ready for bed and quietly walked down the stairs and hid and waited for his dad to come home. Abby was sitting in her chair rocking back in forth twiddling her fingers in an annoyed way and saw that Greg was home.  
  
Stumbling out of the car door the drunken Greg had finally made his way up the brick stairs and barged on the door. Abby let out a deep breath and walked over and opened it. Not looking at him, he fell in and fell on his face. Nor did Abby help him get up; she just walked over him and watched the fire burn in the fireplace. Drew wanted to greet his dad, since he missed him today... but from what he saw, he didn't think it would be a good idea, and that made Drew more depressed.  
  
"You're late." Abby said in a dangerous tone, as Greg crawled over on his knee's and slugged down on the sofa. "I said you're late!" Abby said in a more angry tone this time. "W-what?" Greg said annoyed looking into space as his mouth hung open in a stupid way. "I said you're late... today was the day that you were going to be with Drew and go get him his surprise!" She said her eyes dashed from the fire to his droopy drunken face. "Oh yeah... why don't you get that kid this surprise thingy?" Greg sputtered. Abby then walked over and kicked him in the leg making him yelp in pain. "Shut up." She growled. "How dare you speak to me that way Greg?! After all I have done for you... this is how you repay me and you're son, who came home today with more cuts on his face because of the bullies at school! Why didn't you come home like you said you were around 4:00 and spend some quality time with him? Huh? Oh let me guess," Abby said sarcastically clapping her hands together. "You were at you're so called, 'Work' which you refuse to tell me about... and I think I have a pretty darn idea what it is." Abby snapped as she quickly walked past him and then walked out side and got more firewood.  
  
Drew's little red heart was pounding quickly in his chest because he knew that when his mother was angry it wasn't a pretty site when his parents fought and he scolded himself for coming down here. Abby then walked back in and dumped the dirty wood into the fire and it burned more quickly and fiercely. Coming back over to Greg with her arms folded she looked him straight in the eye. "So," He hiccupped. "What do you think I do for a living dear?" Greg said getting up on his wobbling feet and wouldn't stand still. "You're cheating on me aren't you Greg?" She whispered. "Cheating on you?" He howled with laugher. "No way hunny... you know you're the only girl who can do me and turn me on the way you do... you do that special thing," He said coming closer to her and putting his hands on her waste but she brushed him away but he held his grip. Drew didn't like to hear what he just heard... he shivered in disgust and shook that sentence out of his head. "Come on Abigail... lets go up stairs hum?" Greg moaned pulling her closer to his body making sure they lower private parts were pressing. "No," Abby then said fiercely and now pushing him onto the chair. "W-w-what was that for?" He stuttered stupidly. "Get off your fat ass and go upstairs and tell you're son why you weren't home today like you promised him! You promised him Greg! He looks up to you! Why cant you look up to him and give him a good influence... what is wrong with you?! You're tearing this family apart!" Abby then started to scream and grabbed her hair.  
  
Drew was starting to cry quietly to himself, man he hated his life. He hated his dad when he would come home like this every night, he hated when he mom went into her mental breakdowns in front of Greg and all he would do is smack her across the face. He hated to be picked on...but the only joy of his life was Kylie. And now for some reason, she felt gone as well! "Abby... don't cry baby." Greg said coming closer to her. "Get away from me!" She screamed in horror, knowing that when Greg was drunk, he was very dangerous.  
  
"Oh come on Abby... just come up stairs with me, please?" He whined. "No... I hate you're cure to make you not drunk Greg!" She snapped. "But it's the only cure I have! I mean please... Drew won't mind... the little freak is already asleep anyway." Greg sputtered rolling his eyes. That was when Greg had broken Abby's chain. He had just broken their seal... Greg had just called his only son, who had no soul and no friends a freak. Abby's kind eyes were not flames of raging fire. Drew was holding his breath and more crystal tears streamed down his scared face as he heard his father call him a 'freak'. "How dare you call your son that you sick S.O.B!" Abby roared at the top of her lungs. "You call me that one more time Abigail and I swear to God I will rip every limb from you're body!" Greg roared raising one hand.  
  
Abby's frightened eyes locked upon his fist and was ready to take the blow. "No!!!" Drew then screamed as Greg punched her hard across the face leaving her motionless. Drew then ran out from the cupboard that he was hiding in and ran over to his mother's motionless side. "Mommy!" He screamed holding her head gently and noticing that there was blood coming from her nose and her mouth. "Drewwww?" Abby whispered as her eyes fluttered and she noticed her crying son above him.  
  
"Get back!" Greg then roared picking up Drew and throwing him across the room and he was then picked up again and thrown against the stairs. Drew didn't move... there was total silence in the house, Abby was mortified and let out a scream of horror and Greg stood there blinking his eyes and was terrified from what he had just done. He had almost broken his son's fail body into nothing but dust. Drew's little head was drooped over and his hands and knee's were motionless. Every part of his body hurt... and his world was spinning. Greg then shook his head fiercely and was drunk no longer. "Drew!" He cried running over to his son's body and picking it up as Drew's lifeless head rolled back and his body went limp. "Nooooooooooooooooo...." Greg cried as he dropped to his knees and started to cry. Abby managed to get up and rushed to her son's hopeless side. Laying him down Abby then picked him up and hurried him up to his bed. She checked his pulse and her heart started to beat again with such relief as it thumped in this thin throat.  
  
After a few moments of total silence, the only thing that could be heard was Greg's thumps as he thumped his head against the door. "Stop please." Abby whispered as more tears streamed down her face. Greg looked up and touched his sore head as he obeyed his wife... he had already done enough damage tonight. Within a few moments, Drew then started to flutter his little eye lids and sat up. "Drew!" Abby cried holding the wet cloth against her face to stop the bleeding. "Mom... are you ok?" "Yes, yes I'm fine... what matters if that you are alright?" Abby asked checking his arms and legs to see if anything was broken. "My back hurts!" He yawned because it was past his bed time. Greg groaned and wished he had a gun so he could blow his brains out because he hurt his family so very much tonight. "I'm sorry," Greg whispered looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry I hurt you son... I'm sorry if I ever beat you Abigail... I promise I will never hurt any of you ever again." Greg then said as he started to breathe heavily and then rushed from the room. Abby then looked at Drew and Drew then looked at his mother and they both shrugged and cleaned each other up...  
  
Abby apologized to Drew and was also very sorry if she upset him in anyway. "No you didn't upset me mom... I just feel so rotten why you and dad always fight." "Well," Abby said letting out a deep depressing sigh. "I guess you're father and I just don't have the much in common. Well I mean, we do, were both your parents," Abby chucked and Drew smiled, "But I guess sometimes he just doesn't realize that he has to be a good father... and not get drunk every night..." "Yeah I guess you're right... hey mom... why isn't dad's car in the drive way any more?" Drew then asked nervously jumping off the bed and hurrying to the window. "Oh he said that he would be home this afternoon... and that he had a meeting tonight at a pub... I think it was called, The Sorcerer's Pub."  
  
'Sorcerer's Pub' was the only thing ringing in Drew's head. He quickly spun around and started to breath heavily in horror. "The Sorcerer's Pub?" Drew stuttered, dreading this was the night from his horrible nightmares of Greg getting killed at that pub. "Yeah that's it... Drew what's wrong?" Abby asked nervously slowly getting off the bed. "Mom... we have to go after dad!" He screamed then running past her and flying down the stairs. "Drew!" Abby yelled confused and frightened. "What-what is going on?!" She then demanded as she to came down the stairs and got her coat as he did the same. "I'll explain on the way... but now we have to go to that pub... dad is going to die!" Drew yelled in a hurried voice as he ran out the front door and jumped into Abby's jeep. "Ok, ok I'm coming." She said as she quickly rummaged through the keys and unlocked the doors and they both sped off into the night.  
  
"Drew," she asked out of breath. "What?" He snapped quickly at her. "How do you know you're father is going to die... I don't even know why I am believing you... he is fine... come on lets go home." Abby said tiredly as she started to turn the car around. "No!" Drew cried as he grabbed the wheel and pushed her aside. He then squirmed his little body down near the pedals and pushed fiercely on the gas peddle and kept his beady eyes on the road. Abby was breathing heavily and watched her son struggle to keep the car straight. "I've been having nightmares." He finally said as he hurried some more. "What?" Abby asked confused looking at Drew. "I said, I'm having nightmares... and they are that dad is at this pub... and he gets shot. I've had them for a long time now." He whispered as he quickly dashed a look at his horrified mother. "I don't know what in the world you are talking about Drew... but I believe you... here let me drive your struggling to much." Abby said taking the wheel.  
  
Greg on the other hand was at the Sorcerer's bar and was getting drunk. He had bumped into the man with red and brown hair and the brown eyes... the same one from Drew's nightmare.  
Abby had finally reached it to the pub and jumped out of the car and wasn't surprised to see Greg's car... but had an odd feeling about what her son had said. Drew then jumped out behind her and felt a good wet shiver run down his spine as he walked up under the sign and looked up. Closing his eyes and breathing heavily... Drew knew that his nightmare had just begun...  
  
.:. Yo people!!! lol yeahhh you all reviewing!!! Ok this chapter is going 2 be 2 parts cuz its getting kind of long... and 2 answer your burning question... Drakken is still telling his story 2 Shego, so don't worry he will finish HOPEFULLY in the next chapter!!! REVIEW!!! .:. 


	41. Fathers Day PART TWO

Obsession 41 – Fathers Day PART TWO  
  
Abby came up to her son and looked puzzled. "Come on... this way." He signaled her with his tiny hands as he headed towards the door. Right as he was about to walk up the stone stairs the door, flew open. Drew gasped because it was Greg. "Dad!" He cried hoping that he hadn't been shot yet. "W-what's up Drew?" He moaned as he started to stumble forward. Abby quickly rushed over but then stopped in fright because she saw that a man with red and brown hair behind Greg had a gun and was yelling at him.  
  
Abby then screamed as the man with the red and brown hair pressed the trigger and shot Greg in the back. Drew was white as the moon and Abby watched her husband fall and then rushed to his side. The man inside was laughing evilly and got his back and hurried towards the dead body. "Dad!" Drew then screamed as well and hurried over to his father's side.  
  
Greg moaned for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Wha, what happened?" Greg asked as he slowly looked around and realized he was in Abby's warm arms. "Oh thank god you are alright!" She then cried holding him closer. "Yeah dad, you're ok!" Drew said hugging his father who smiled because he enjoyed being loved.  
  
"Get away from him!" Yelled the man in a very dangerous voice. "What do you want with Greg anyway!?" Abby said frightened that the man would shoot her. "This is business, now get away from him!" The man roared and with that he smacked his hand hard across Abby's face. "Noooooo!" Greg yelled as he jumped up and tackled the man that hurt his poor abused wife. Drew was in such shock, seeing that his father was going to beat this man to the ground, he decided he would help his mother. Abby's face was dark red from the smack and she was crying. "Mommy... shhhh its ok." Drew said holding his hand and whipping the brown hairs out of her face.  
  
"You stay the hell away from her." Greg then growled as the man pushed from his grip and looked Greg straight in the eye. The evil man let out a deep horrible laugh and started to talk. "You brought this on you're self Greg... its all you're fault!" "Its so not my fault! How dare you say that! I didn't bring a group of men who have the same desire and make them hate each other! Huh!? No I didn't! And I didn't send out that bunch of guys to kill that innocent man! That man when he died was in his little girls arms!!! And two weeks later her mother died from a man named Avi-" But Greg was about to finish when the small man jumped on top of him and started to beat him. Abby was to weak move so she just sat there and cried praying she could move her body to save her husband.  
  
Greg then pulled the mans hair and he screamed and then he punched poor Greg in the stomach. They kicked each other more and more and then cut each other. "Henchmen!" The little man yelled then as out of the dark ally way came 8 big muscular men. They were wearing a silver suite and coral colored helmets. One by one all the men were whipping out swords and Greg was being pined to the ground and was scared to death. He didn't want to lose his family, he loved Abby and Drew more then anything... even World Domination. "Tell you're family Greg... tell them what you do for a living." The man hissed. Greg just narrowed his eyes and didn't answer. "Tell them!" The man screamed as she punched Greg across the face and more blood flowed out from his mouth.  
  
"Tell us so he will stop hurting you." Abby whispered looking deep into her husbands tired eyes. Greg then let out a deep breath and started to tell. "First of all, I'm sorry Abby for every lying to you and hurting you. I'm sorry I ever got caught up in this mess... and I'm sorry I was never a good husband. I love you." Greg whispered as little crystal clear tears started to stream down his dirty face. "Drew, my son, I love you so much and don't ever forget that. I have always loved you, ever since the day you were born. I'm sorry I was never there to scare the monster's away when you were frightened, and I'm sorry I was never you're hero." "Tell them what is really going on!" The man then crackled interrupting him.  
  
"I work with the mob Abby." He sighed. "What?" Abby breathed confused. "Ever since Richard and I were brothers, we had one goal in life, and that was to take over the world." Abby was white as the moon now, and she thought he was taking crazy, but he wasn't. "Yes I know it might sound horribly absurd... but it's the truth. Then later on in our life, Rich and I bumped into Bronco." Greg said glaring up at the man with the hair, and his name was Bronco. "Bronco Dentor...he changed my life. We all worked as a team until we found to other men...Shawn Paris, and Mathew Go. We were all very important to this mission... and we all had a purpose. Mine was to make many gold chains," He said glaring at Drew as he slightly nodded remembering when he found out his dad had all those stacks of gold hidden behind the barn. "Shawn's was to get as liquids that he could possibly find... and why is that? Because after we took over the world we were going to put everyone on a liquid substantial like Mindcontroll device. And Mathew..." Greg then sighed sadly crying a little more. "Poor Mathew... he had the hardest job of all... he held the diamond of Aketia. Once we had everyone under our power, and we had the Diamond... we could go in time, and back in time and everything would be perfect. But like always, there was a bump in the road. Things weren't going so well... we all started to get on each other's nerves... some times we would come to work and want to eat each other alive.  
  
"It wasn't until Bronco then told me that Mathew wanted this all for himself... and he sent out some men to kill him. And Shawn... why in the world did you ever hurt him?" Greg said crying some more. "I killed him," Bronco's voice was cut off as someone else spoke. Drew's mouth then dropped open as out stepped a girl with golden blonde hair and shimmering angry eyes. Her face was fierce with race and her body was covered in army cloths. Also she held a big laser gun in her hands. "Kylie." Drew whispered as he couldn't believe it!  
  
"You killed my father because he couldn't make the mind control formula quick enough. You're sick SOB." "Ahhhh isn't it my little Kylie Paris... did you have a nice time seeing you're father be put in the shredder?" He asked evilly getting off Greg and walked slowly over to Kylie who was ready to shoot. She was only 11 and she had a GUN that was twice her size! "Get back you sick evil man! You know you're stupid plan would have never worked!" She cried. "And how would you know that." "I'm physic," Kylie then said as she fired the gun and a rainbow colored beam shot out and hit Bronco directly in the chest. He then screamed and was thrown back down deep into the mysterious ally. The henchmen the roared and ran towards her with their knives high in the air. "Kylie!" Drew screamed then running towards her also. Greg had managed to get up and touched his back and pulled out the bullet from his black bullet protector he wore across his chest. "Gregg?" Abby moaned as Greg rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Drew!" he then screamed as he saw his son trying to protect Kylie. "Kylie look out!" He then screamed as Drew pushed her out of the way and the henchmen missed there cut.  
  
Kylie looked around and noticed that Drew was upon her looking into her eyes dreamily. "Hi," She moaned smiling. "Thanks for saving me." "Anytime." Drew said smiling. Then out of the corner of Kyle's eye Bronco had gotten up and was very angry. "Look out!" She screamed as he started to run towards Greg but he got up and fought him. "What do we do?" Greg said ducking from Bronco's punch. "I don't know!" Kylie then screamed as she grabbed her gun and shot some henchmen who were not paralyzed. Finally there were only two henchmen left and Greg was exhausted. Poor Abby was too weak to move and Kylie was the hero in this whole deal.  
  
"I never liked you Greg... why won't you just die!" Bronco then roared as she whipped out a pocket knife and jabbed it across Greg's face. Greg yelled in pain and then stumbled backwards and lay against the cold wall. "Greg!" Abby cried reaching her hand out to him. Bronco then walked over and held Greg up against the wall and jabbed then jabbed the knife right into his stomach. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Drew screamed as everything started to be in slow motion. There were horrible ringing's in Abby's ears as tears fell down her face. She was reaching out her hand and was crying for Greg. He was pinned against the wall by Bronco who was laughing evilly as he then fiercely pulled out the silver but bloody knife and poor Greg laid on the ground breathing heavily. "Dad!" Drew then screamed in shock as he rushed over to his father's side and held his head. "D-drew... my s-on..." "Its ok dad I'm here." Drew whispered starting to cry. Abby had managed to crawl over and sat holding both her son and her dieing husband in her arms.  
  
Kylie was speechless and had just shot the last henchmen and had seen Greg fall to his death and was horrible sorry for what had happened. "I-I love you b-both... and-and I-I will always be with you t-two. R-remember me..." And those were the final words that Greg ever said... and with that his head went limp and he was dead...  
  
Drew cried fiercely but it was silent and Abby did the same. Then out like spears from the sky, and it started to rain. Bronco stood there in front of them looking at his dead henchmen and shook his head in disgust. Then he looked back on the crying family and didn't care anymore... and then his angry eyes locked on Kylie who shiverd and slowly stepped back. "Ah, my dear sweet Kylie... why don't I take you home? Hummm?" Bronco said with a sick twisted smile as he started to come towards her like an attacker. "Get, get back." She then warned as she held up the gun and fired but nothing came from it and Kylie went white. "Oh god." She then whispered. Bronco then threw his head back and howled with laughter. "Well, it seems our little ms. James Bond has run out of fuel and doesn't have any more juice!" He growled.  
  
Drew had whipped away some of his tears and turned around to see what was going on. Looking in fear, Kylie was the girl he loved, and he just lost his father... he couldn't loose Kylie next. "Leave her alone!" Drew barked getting up and walking towards Bronco who then quickly whipped out his knife in surprise and then slashed it across Drew's stomach. "Drew!" Kylie screamed dropping the gun and rushing to his side. Poor Drew was screaming at the top of his lungs because his stomach had just been sliced and he was on his knee's covering his wound as red blood spit out of it.  
  
"Drew, oh my god!" Abby screamed in horror as she crawled over to his side. Drew was breathing heavily and his eyes were filled with tears. He could see his world was ending and he saw flashbacks of when he was a baby and the years of school which he had so far. Then he slowly turned his head and looked into Kylies sad eyes. "Kylie..." He managed to say, but his words were taken away as Bronco yelled a name and then out of the darkness came a creature that he thought he would never see.  
  
"Nacta! (Nac-t-a) Come to father!" Bronco roared as he turned around and out of the darkness landed a dragon. Kylie's eyes were wide when she saw this beautiful creature. The Dragon had a pointed face and to large twisted horns. It was blowing white puffs of air from its long nostril like slits and its eyes were crystal gray. The Dragon's scales were creamy white and it had a red veins running through the thin parts of its wings. "Oh my god." Abby whispered as her face dropped when she saw the Dragon, she was about to faint but she couldn't, not now. "What-what is that?" Drew asked in a goggely voice as he was about to pass out when he saw the Dragon.  
  
"My good girl...good you came to my rescue." Bronco then chuckled as a boy stepped off the Dragon and walked out from the darkness and into the moonlight. The boy was Kylie and Drew's age and had hazel eyes and brown hair. Kylie's mouth dropped open when she breathed the name in horror. "Allen Dentor!" She couldn't believe it! How could she not realize, that Bronco Dentor was his father! "Hello Kylie." He said running his finger threw his hair and pretending to be cool.  
  
"Good, you finally made it my son... seems like our little Lipsky boy hear finally got what he deserved hum?" Bronco said patting his son's shoulder proudly looking at Drew and Abby who were both bleeding and crying heavily. "So much violence," He said looking around and seeing that Greg was dead and seeing the dead henchmen. "Yes my son... but it's worth it." Bronco whispered in Allan's ear. Then they both laughed as Kylie cried in disgust and ran over to Allan and started to beat him with her clenched fists. "I hate you!" She roared. "Dad! Let's leave!" Allan then screamed pushing Kylie into her father as he grabbed her shirt and dragged her over to the Dragon.  
  
"Help!" Shrieked Kylie as Allan and Bronco got on the Dragon and they flew off. "Help me!" Kylie screamed and with that her voice echoed into the night. Abby tried to help Kylie but she could walk and all she could do is cry. Holding her son while he bled on her body, she prayed with all of her might to hope that he would live. In the distance she heard sirens of police cars and ambulance's and she had a feeling that everything was ok... that night was so hard for Drew and Abby. Drew knew he would never see Kylie again, because she had been kidnapped by a man who he dreaded most. His father was murdered for no reason, he was just trying to protect his family... and he was sorry for all the times he hurt Abby and Drew.  
  
Abby knew that this night was history in their family. Nothing would ever be the same for both of them... never again... .:.End of Flashback.:.  
  
"And that was how my father and Kylie disappeared... that night changed my life." Drakken said finishing his sad tale and looking into Shego's eye's and realized she was crying. "Drew... I'm I'm so sorry!" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I never knew." "It's alright." Drakken whispered sadly looking at the fire and realizing that it had died during his story telling. "Now I understand why you dread Father's day so much... it brings back memories." she said looking down. "It was that very day when I got my scar and my dad died and Kylie was taken away by Allan... that was Father's day." "I'm so sorry!" Shego then wailed as she hugged him close and cried in his chest as he hugged her back and closed his eyes. 'I never knew Drakken had such a horrible childhood... I feel so horrible for all the times I treated him badly.' Shego thought as she buried her head into his chest some more and felt protected in his strong arms.  
  
Then Drakken kissed her forehead gently as she smiled and looked up at her love. Shego would never leave Drakken's side and he would never leave her side, and together they would fight the challenges as they come and go. "Come on, It's late... lets go to bed." He said holding her more closely as they got up and walked up the stairs. Half way up Shego turned around and looked at the clock... it was 12:01 a.m... and it was Father's Day.  
  
.:. Wow hi everyone! Yep there you go! I bet you're faces are all white from what you just read, or you are shocked or something! I don't know, lol but I bet you're feeling something. This chapter was very hard for me to write because I had to plot everything down and all lol. Well, I hope you all understand things a lot better because this chapter really is starting to break the story in. Meaning, this chapter is one of the most import chapters in this story. Because this will all unroll out in the end, and yes you will find out what happened to greg and Drew and Abby and Allen and Bronco and of corse, Kylie. Keep reading yall, and please REVIEW ON THIS 1! no wait, review on all!!! lol thanks guys!!! .:. 


	42. Same dream

Obsession 42 – Same dream  
  
Drew had really never recovered mentally after that night. His father was killed right before his very eyes and the girl he loved was kidnapped by two horrible men. Drew was in the hospital for a while and the doctors were happy that he lived because he lost so much blood, but he came home with a long scar across his stomach. Drew didn't talk for days and then it started to go into weeks, and it was twice as hard on Abby when he was silent.  
  
Kylie never showed up in school ever again... and neither did Allan. For the people who didn't know what really happened they assumed that Kylie and Allan had vanished off the face of the earth, but they were wrong. Kylie Paris was the only girl Drew ever loved when he was young, and she was the only one to ever be his friend. The beats finally stopped once Allan was gone...but sometimes he wished he was back to hurt him so Kylie could come to his rescue.  
  
Abby and Drew had buried Greg in the back beautiful field near the pond. Greg had always loved the pond and would take Abby down there for walks before they were married. I didn't seem to look like Abby had changed physically, but in her mind she did mentally from all the upset and deaths that accrued so very fast.  
  
Some times at night Abby would be alone in her bed and would dream about when she was with Greg before he died. The dreams she would have were very sad because sometimes at night she could almost hear his voice, calling from the field and down near the lake, calling her name and telling Abby how much he loved her and her son. Abby would crying and hope that his death was just a dream... but she knew she would never wake up from the nightmare she once lived...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Drakken had survived Father's day, and he started it off by sleeping in late because he and Shego were up so late listening to his past. He did some lab work and Shego and Abby spent some time out of the house and let him be to himself, and that was the way he liked it on ruff days.  
  
Shego was getting more excited about the baby, since every week passed by her stomach felt a tiny bit bigger and bigger. She had to buy all new cloths and put her old green and black jumpsuit away, which made her sad because sometimes Shego felt like that was her skin and taking it off hurt her.  
  
DNAmy and Monkey Fist would call every now and then just so see how they were doing and to see how Shego's baby was coming along. It wasn't to surprising that one day Amy called and needed to talk to Shego.  
  
"Hello?" Shego asked picking up the receiver. "Hey Shego, its Amy." "Hi how are you?" Shego asked getting her self some water and sitting down on the sofa. "I've been alright...how have you been?" "Fine, Drakken is trying to find another solution to take over the world, but you know nothing ever works, it just keeps him occupied." Shego said taking a sip of the water. Amy laughed, "How have you been?" Shego asked. "Monty and I have been good, and Toby is a handful, he insists that his father teaches him Monkey Kun Fu, but you him... just like his daddy." Amy said, and Shego laughed. "Hey I was calling to tell you something... it's funny; you're the only person I can talk to..." "What's wrong?" Shego asked getting a little bit concerned.  
  
"Don't call me crazy but, I've been having the strangest dreams!" Amy said scratching her head. "Y-you have?" Shego asked now having her full attention. "Yeah... its so weird, they start off that I wake up out of bed in the middle of the night... and someone is calling me. And I'm all alone in the lair... and I go downstairs and it's so scary because I keep seeing this girl with blonde hair." Amy said.  
  
Shego's face had gone white, and she dropped the glass and the water pored out from it all over the red rug. She was frozen and couldn't believe what she was hearing on the other line. "So I go over to this little girl... I don't know she maybe is like 5'5 or something and she has golden blonde hair and she is soaking wet. She is sitting in front of our fire and she is muttering words and I can't hear them. But as I walk over, she has cut her writs and is sitting a pool of crimson blood and its horrible! Oh and it smells to! But the scary thing is... when I reach her... she lifts up her head but she isn't calling my name anymore... she is calling the name 'Shego'."  
  
Shego had then almost fainted, she couldn't believe it! Amy her friend was having the same horrible frightening dreams as her! How could Amy even know that Shego was dreaming the same thing... and even worse Shego was feeling like these dreams were soon to come real... or this girl in her dreams was warning her...and what if Dementor was really coming back?!  
  
"Shego!" DNAmy then screamed on the phone since she was calling out her name several times and she didn't answer. "Oh, sorry... when did these dream's start?" Shego then asked shivering. "Well let's see, I would say I have had maybe 3-4 of these strange dreams and I have them ever other week." "Amy," She chocked. "Yeah?" "I've been having the same dreams..."  
  
.:. Dun dun dunnnnn! lol what do yall think? Oh man today at school I had a horrible writers block! Plus I didn't feel good but then I saw it was raining and I got this great idea lol. Well don't worry there is still more to come... review and tell me whatya think is gonna happen! .:. 


	43. Toby’s worst nightmare

Obsession 43 – Toby's worst nightmare  
  
DNAmy was speechless for a few moments until they both broke the silence. "When, when did you start to have these dreams?" "Like I don't know maybe a few months ago, and I haven't had one in a long time, which is good. I don't know what is going on." Shego said sitting down.  
  
"Neither do I...what if it's a sign?" Amy urged. Shego slightly laughed "I don't know about that but it is really strange, and I haven't told Drakken about them at all either... do you think I should?" Shego asked. "Hum, well if you feel like you need to talk to him, yeah go ahead. I don't want to be stressed, it might hurt the baby if you keep stressing." Amy said in a worried voice. "Yeah," Shego said remembering the baby, "You're right. You know I since we haven't talked in a while, a little while ago my brother died and we," "Oh Shego! I'm so sorry!" Amy said sadly but shocked. "It's alright... I have learned to deal with it," Shego said remembering Wego 1 and picturing him in her head. "As I was saying before he passed away... Drakken found a scroll in his office, in a wall. So we took it to my brothers and they couldn't find anything... o great, I forgot it!" Shego then said annoyed remembering they never took it home with them.  
  
"Oh, what did the Scroll say on it?" "I'm not sure, it was weird thought, and like it was a made up language or something, but so many odd things have been happening! I tried to find the history behind this lair, but I searched the net and nothing has come up, but even I called the agent who sold this lair to us, he didn't know anything about it either." Shego said "Wow," DNAmy said "Call me crazy but have you ever used a Ouija board Shego?" "Not really... why are you asking?" "Well do you think you're lair is haunted?" Amy asked. "Yes, well no... oh I don't know!" Shego said frustrated. "Don't get upset, everything will be fine, the reason I was asking is that maybe we could hold a séance! To see what's really going on in our dreams!" Amy said excitedly.  
  
"A séance... when you want to make séance just let me know." Shego said getting up and looking at side because she was getting bored with this conversation. "I am making sense! Now listen, my cousin Angelica held a séance with her friends when she was young and she believed that a ghost was haunting her house," "And?" "And, she found out that someone was and Angelica helped her, and she was never haunted again." Amy said cheerfully. "Ah huh and how do I know you're not making this up?" Shego asked raising one eyebrow. "I'm not lying, I swear I'm not." "Fine," Shego said letting out a deep long breath because she was tired. "So you will do it?" "Yes, I will do it." Shego grunted. "Yeah ok Shego you rock, now when shall I come over?" DNAmy said inviting herself.  
  
Shego laughed and smiled because she was looking forward to this little get to gather. "Want to come over tonight?" Shego said. "Yeah that's fine." "Even better, why don't you, Toby and Monty all come over for dinner and while the men are having their Beer or whatever they want we can have this so called Séance up stairs in the bedroom where I keep seeing her." "Great I hope you and Drakken don't mind?" "Oh no don't worry, he wont mind..."  
  
Later on when Shego tells Drakken -  
  
"A what?" Drakken said pacing back in forth in his lab. "A séance, it will be loads of fun, well I mean me and DNAmy are probably be the only one's doing it," "I don't care about that... wait a minute, you have been having more of those horrible nightmares?" Drakken asked giving her a look. "And now you say DNAmy is having them to?" Shego just shook her head and folded her arms.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me if you were scared?" Drakken asked worried coming over and hugging her. "Well, I didn't think it was a problem...but its so weird." "What is weird?" "That DNAmy has been having the same dreams and the girl then starts to call my name... and then she wakes up."  
  
Drakken hadn't heard that part of the story and was now more frightened. "Wow Shego... I didn't know, I'm sorry." Drakken said as she felt like she was giving off a strange vibrate. "Why are you sorry, you're not the one having the dreams?" Shego said breaking his hug and sitting down since she was bored. "Ugh there is nothing to do around here!" She wined throwing her head back. "What time are they coming? Monkey Fist and DNAmy I mean?" Drakken said not listening to Shego. "I think around six or something... why?" "Oh just wondering." Drakken said rolling his eyes when she didn't look. "Don't get snippy with me Mr.!" Shego growled as she started to file her nails.  
  
"I am not getting snippy with you Shego." Drakken said growling back. Drakken and Shego hadn't had an argument for months and they both were starting to get under each others skin a little bit. "Yah know Drakken, just because you and DNAmy had a little thing for each other doesn't mean every time you have to see her you don't have to get all upset about it!" Shego said. Drakken was looking under a microscope and he cut his finger in pain and glared at her. "Excuse me?!" "You heard me!" She snapped back. "Since when did I ever get upset about seeing DNAmy after she blew me off?!" Drakken said walking over and goosing up his sore hand.  
  
"Since... like now!" Shego said trying to find a way to get back at him. "You like to fight with me don't you?" Drakken asked raising one eye brow. "Pretty much!" Shego said smiling and laughing. Drakken rolled his eyes and smiled back, because he knew that she was just playing around with him. "But, do you think I get upset when I'm around Amy?" Drakken asked as he came to sit next to her. "Sometimes... ok maybe I'm just exaggerating?" Shego giggled nervously and Drakken could see right threw her. "What's bothering you Shego?" Drakken said looking deep into her green eyes. "I'm... I just get jealous ok! I'm sorry!" Shego then said as she buried her head in her palms and started to cry. "Oh Shego, don't ever thing that! Trust me I'm not still in love with her, and besides I love you with all of my heart, that's why I married you and we started a family together." Drakken said as he wrapped his strong arms around her as she cried on his chest as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"I-I don't know what is wrong with me! I don't feel like myself, sometimes I want to hurt you so badly and other times I just want me in you're arms and be with you always." Shego chocked. Drakken then held Shego more closely, "Shego, darling, its you're hormones and you're having a baby so you might feel happy one moment and very sad and depressed the next. Just remember one thing," Drakken said taking her crying face in his little sweet hands and whipping the tears from her eyes, "I will always love you and keep you in my heart and never be mad at you! Never... I promise!" And as he said this Shego leaned up and kissed him romantically on the lips and held him close to her body as he did the same...  
  
Finally dinner time had come around and Abby had got a call from one of her friends earlier that she hadn't spoken to in a long time and they went out to dinner leaving Drakken and Shego alone with there guests. Shego decided to wear a nice long black skirt and a dark blue top and had her hair pulled back. Drakken wore a sweater and a dark colored Jeans. He was surprised because he didn't even know he owned a pair, since he would always wear his blue lab coat all day long.  
  
Finally around six o'clock Monkey Fist and DNAmy and there son, Toby arrived at Drakken and Shego's lair. Amy was wearing a pink stop and a very dark red skirt. Monkey Fist wore a nice suite and Toby wore the same thing and had his messy hair slicked back like a little English Nobleman, just like his dad. "Hi!" Shego said opening the door and welcoming them in. "Hey guys!" Drakken said walking into the room and greeting everyone. "How are you doing?" Amy asked as Toby tugged on his mothers arm. "Mommy!" "What is it?" Amy said looking down at the wining child. "I'm hungry, and you said I could have as much food as I want when I get here!" He cried. Monty and Drakken giggled and Shego wore a smirk. "Hunny... well talk later about when Mommy says not to repeat things ok?" DNAmy said giving him a look. "You guys must have had a long trip, I have dinner ready right now actually." Shego said as she took everyone into the dinning room.  
  
Drakken pushed Amy in and Amy pushed her son in and her self and looked at Monty as he twiddled his fingers for the food. "Oh sorry dear," He said quickly jumping up and pushing her in more. "What is for dinner?" Toby said licking his lips hungrily. "We are having Salmon...do you like Salmon?" Shego asked as she was going to serve him some. Toby made a disgusting face and backed away in his chair. "Ugh Salmon is so nasty!" "TOBY!" both his parents said glaring at him. Drakken giggled a little bit and Shego just smiled. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad," Toby said shyly looking down. "You really have to work on you're manners young man!" Monty said thanking Shego as she gave him some fish. Toby then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mrs.Drakken, may I please have some fish?" Toby said putting on a fake smile. Shego then looked at Drakken and he did the same as they both burst out laughing!  
  
"Yes you can Toby, why don't you just call me Shego." She said still laughing because no one has ever called her 'Mrs.Drakken' ever in her life and she and Drakken both found it hilarious. They had a nice meal and the adults as Toby tried to eat his dinner with his toes and not his silverware but his mother scolded him.  
  
"So did you hear the good news?" Monkey fist said holing DNAmy's hand as they both smiled. "No, what is the good news?" Drakken asked. "Well, were going to have another baby." Amy said joyfully. Shego and Drakken we first a little bit shocked at first but then showed their happiness! "Oh congratulations you guys!" Shego exclaimed happily. "That's great Mont." Drakken said winking at him. "Yeah," Toby said breaking the silence. "Mom and dad have been very busy lately... especially at night," "Tobias Ryan Fiske, you have reached the limit young man. When you get home there will be T.V. tonight!" Monkey Fist then said blushing but he was being serious. Drakken looked down and so did Shego and they grunted with laughter. "Fine." Toby breathed pouting and shoving his mouth with a roll. Amy put her head in her hands and felt so embarrassed. "What mom I can't help to tell them! I mean you and dad are always doing that...that nasty thing like every night!" "That's it!"Monky Fist screamed as he jumped up and took Toby by the hand and walked him into the living room. Drakken and Shego who just sat there stunned and watched Amy blush like crazy. "We don't do 'IT' every night, but is it a crime for a married couple to just have some time alone!" Abby said blushing even more. "Don't worry, we believe you." Shego said in a comforting voice. "Its natural to, well, you know." Drakken said. 'Why dose he have to be just like his father!?' Amy thought as she sludged back into her chair.  
  
"Daddy, why can't we stay in the other room with mommy and the nice people?" Toby asked as he sat his down on the couch next to the fireplace. "Toby," Monkey fist started to say. "Sometimes people like to keep those kinds of things to themselves and don't really want anyone else to know." Monkey Fist said. "Ok?" Toby said confused. Monkey Fist sighed and smiled holding his sons little hand. "I will tell you everything you kneed to know when you're older ok? But for now, just don't say stuff like that to friends... it might make them uncomfortable." His dad said winking at him as Toby smiled and hugged his dad who hugged him back. "But dad... what is that thing you do with mom?" Toby asked as they started to head back to the others. "I'll tell you in a few years." Monkey Fist said being a good father. "Ok." Toby said joyfully as he skipped back into the room.  
  
"Oh you're back," Amy said. "Don't worry we had a little talk." Monty said kissing the top of Amy's head lightly. "Well, did everyone have a nice dinner?" Drakken said. "Yes it was wonderful! Thank you!" DNAmy and Monkey fist explained. "Good I'm glade you all enjoyed it... Toby did you enjoy it?" Shego asked looking at him. "Yes Shego, it was tasty, thank you." Toby smiled and then at his parents and Monkey Fist winked at him.  
  
Shego then cleaned up the dishes and Drakken helped as she pored the men some tea. They all talked for a little while when Toby was getting bored and asked if he could go look around. They told him yes, but to be careful because there were something's like 'the shrink ray' and other things that he could hurt himself on.  
  
Toby decided to go down the long hallway which was rather dark, but then he got scared and decided not to. As he slowly decided to walk up the carpeted stairs that were very close to the dark long hallway, he heard his name being called. He froze on one step as he looked down the hall. "Tobyyyy." Called the voice. It was very distant and sounded like an angel. "Come to meeee." Quietly called the voice. Then Toby's face went white as he started to walk off the stairs as if he was in a trance and started to walk down the dark forbidden hallway.  
  
The air was old and very cold and it felt like someone had died around here. "Good boy." The mysterious voice as the small but frightened and curious boy walked down the hall. He then came to a door to his right and Toby slowly touched the handle and let the door slide open. "Toobbbyyyy, come in!" Called the voice as it started to laugh in a distance. Toby's feet started to walk into the room and the door slammed shut behind him...  
  
"So didn't I tell you for the last time dear not to put you're feet on the table?" DNAmy exclaimed annoyed as she pushed his feet off the table and he rolled his eyes. "Well, its very exciting that you both are going to have another child, were both very happy for you." Drakken said smiling at them both. "Since you have a boy now, do you want a little girl next?" Shego asked sipping her tea which was still hot.  
  
"A little girl would be nice." Monkey fist said poring himself his third cup of Tea. "What about you two?" DNAmy asked. "Well," Drakken and Shego said looking at each other. "I think we are going to have a little girl!" Shego said joyfully rubbing her lower stomach. "But who knows we might even have a boy." Drakken said laughing nervously. "You don't want a baby girl?" Shego said doing 'KIM'S' puppy dog pout. Drakken couldn't take it anymore, "Ok, maybe we will have a girl." He said smiling.  
  
Shego smiled evilly because she knew how to get her way with Drakken. They talked a little longer until Amy checked her watch and asked Shego if they wanted to start the séance and she agreed...  
  
Toby stood like a dead board in the cold room as he felt a shiver run down his spine. He finally broke from the trance as shook his head and let out a small peep and walked back quickly and hit himself against the door. 'Where am I?!' He thought as his little hands found the door handled and he turned it fiercely. "Let, let me out!" He cried. "Don't be afraid..." said a voice that was kind and gentle. Toby then froze and his eyes looked around in the darkness. "Who, who's there?" He said nervously. "I won't hurt you... just come into the closet please." Spoke the voice as Toby turned around and he could make out the lining of the closet door. Gulping nervously he slowly walked over to it and opened the door. Toby walked in all the way and the he heard the closet door close behind him and lock! He started to scream and pound his little fists on the door as he felt someone grab him from behind and start to scratch him all over his body!  
  
"Mom, Dad help!" He screamed as he started to cry. His little helpless body was being controlled by which felt like a monster. Toby could feel long sharp fingernails be driven into this arms and legs and he cried pain. Some of his cloths were being ripped and then he felt someone's hand with long sharp finger nails scrape him across his face. Little helpless Toby couldn't take it anymore... his body, after what felt like hell was bruised in horrid ways and he was cut open all over his body, he was laid down upon the floor.  
  
After what felt like a lifetime Toby slowly opened his eyes and had squealed remembering what had happened and he hollowed in pain as he looked at his cut up body. He slowly managed to get upon his feet and hurried to the door and it opened. He hurried out of the room and before he left he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes locked upon the mirror.  
  
Standing behind him stood a girl who was crying and was but and bruised in horrible ways... just like Toby. She had blonde hair and slowly brought her head up and when she looked at Toby straight in the eye he screamed in horror and she waved to him mouthing the words... 'Bye bye'.  
  
Shego took everyone's tea cups away and they all settled in the living room in a circle and Amy brought out the Ouija board and Drakken was rather amused by it. "So, what dose it do?" He asked looking at the numbers and letter's written across it. "Well, it can help you contact the spirits and if you're lucky you will get a sign." Monkey Fist said as he sat Tie- pee style like the rest. "Ok now we must..." Amy's voice trailed off as she then saw her son standing in the door way.  
  
"Oh my god! Toby!" She cried getting up and rushing over to him. Toby stood there with his hair all ruffled and his face had deep cuts upon it that were oozing with blood and horrible black and blue marks on his neck. "Son!" Monkey fist cried also running to his side. Toby's little suite now looked like it had been through a shredder and he had a sick twisted look upon his face. Drakken and Shego were horrified and also hurried to his side.  
  
"Toby, what happened to you!?" Amy screamed as she held her son in her eyes. "Oh my god!" Shego said gasped as she examined the boy. Drakken wanted to be sick because he hadn't seen such a horrid sight on a child. "Mom... I'm ok." Toby said hugging her back. "Ok!? Oh you have to go home, you have been abused! Toby who did this to you?!" Amy said. Toby then pushed away and smiled at everyone... "The girl from my dreams..." Toby spoke... and with that DNAmy and Shego were in such a shock it would have to be a miracle to get them out of it...  
  
.:. Whoa! What a chapter huh? Sorry I haven't updated in a little while guys, just been kind of busy that's all. But this chapter is like 6-7 pages long! Yup and my fingers don't hurt either, hahaha which is good! I hope you all liked this chapter! Yup very scary! Hey I tried! ::wink:: I have to go, please Review and tell me what you thought !!! Oh wait until you read the next chapter! Oh Mi gosh!!!! ::evil laugh:: .:. 


	44. The Seance

Obsession 44 – The Séance  
  
.:. Heyy guys I saw mother's day today!! Omg I was laughing so hard! Man that episode rocked!!! I hope you all liked the chapter before! Enjoy!! .:.  
  
Shego and DNAmy stood there completely frozen and Amy was about to fait but Shego did first. "Shego!" Drakken cried as he hurried over to her limp body and held her in his arms. He started to blow some air over her face from his hand and Toby just stood there keeping his eyes locked upon her. Monkey Fist ran into the other room and got a cool washcloth and gave it to Drakken who whipped her face gently. "Oh my gosh I hope she is ok." DNAmy said nervously walking over and holding Toby.  
  
"She'll be fine." Toby whispered as Amy looked down and wiped his cuts sadly and examined his body. "Listen to me Toby, what happened to you!?" Amy said shaking him slightly because she was frightened. "Amy, let him be." Monkey Fist said gently. "No! Toby, tell me what happened to you! Tell me!" She screamed. "Amy!" Monkey fist said as he came over and held Amy in his arms as she started to cry. Toby just walked over to the couch and sat there motionless gazing into the burning fire.  
  
Monkey Fist was cooing Amy who was in a total panic and Shego was starting to wake up in Drakken's loving arms. He sat in a corner and patted her face gently with the cloth. After a moment or two her eyes started to flutter and Drakken was very excited. "Oh Shego thank god you're all right!" He said joyfully stroking her face gently. "Drewww?" Shego moaned as she slowly looked around and smiled when she saw Drakken. "Hey," She whispered. "Hey." He whispered back smiling at her.  
  
DNAmy had whipped the tears from here eyes and looked over and smiled to see that Shego was alright. Shego then managed to get on her feet with Drakken's support and she sat down on the couch and smiled at everyone. 'What a night.' Drakken thought as he sat next to her and put his arm around her and kept her close. No one didn't know what to say... Amy was still sniffling and keeping her eyes on her son. The weird thing was, he wasn't himself, he hadn't been himself since he went off to explore. His body looked like a killer got a hold of him, but even though he was bleeding horribly he refused to wear any bandages... but nothing seemed to be hurting him.  
  
The clock then stroked 9:00 as everyone jumped and Shego grabbed a hold of Drakken's shirt and buried her head in his chest because she was scared. Drakken smiled and held rubbed her back as he comforted her. "Well," Monkey fist started to say. "I know this has been a very strange night... but thank you once again for having us over were very grateful!" He said smiling starting to get up along with Amy when someone stopped them.  
  
"She doesn't want anyone to leave." It was Toby who had interrupted his father. Everyone was frozen and had there eyes locked on him as well. "Who-who doesn't want us to leave?" Shego asked. Toby's head turned slowly to Shego's and when they saw each other; Shego shivered in fear and held on to Drakken more closely. "She wants to show you something Shego..." Toby said slowly sliding off the sofa and crawling on the floor leaving a trail of brown blood stains behind him. Shego couldn't keep her eyes off of Toby and before she knew it her mind was telling her to follow him. So she to slowly got off the couch and sat down in front of him.  
  
"What is she going to show me?" Shego asked curiously looking down at the Ouija board and its pointer. "Come with me..." Toby then whispered as the lights started to flicker and the fire from behind him raged as he slowly reached out his right hand to Shego. She gulped hard and flashed a look at the others who had no clue what was going on.  
  
Letting out a deep breath Shego then took her own hand and reached it out as well, and then there skin touched. Shego's eyes bulged open in shock and everything around her was white and spinning. She heard distant screams in the distance and it was getting hard for her to breath. "Help!" Shego screamed as she held her head in her hands and felt horribly nauseous as the spinning was starting to stop...  
  
Shego then slowly opened her eyes and she realized she was sitting on her knees. Looking around at a place that she hadn't ever seen in her life, or so she thought, she realized everything around her was black and white!  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. Shego had landed in a dungeon and the air was ice cold. Looking around she saw that there were some horrible scrapes on the walls and chains and were some dark red blood spatters as well. 'My god.' Shego thought as she managed to get up and walked over to the door which was dark brown. She reached for the handle and then someone stopped her. "Don't open it." Said a voice. Shego went still like a board as she felt a cold wet shiver run down her spine.  
  
Standing behind Shego was a girl. She had wet blonde hair and her face was dead and thin. Her hands were down by her side and she wore a dark brown rag and she didn't have any shoes on her feet. "Who-who are you?" Shego asked frightened as hell as she turned and saw this girl. "Someone who is going to help you stop this war." The child said lifting up her head and smiling at Shego.  
  
"Where am I and what do you want with me?" Shego said in a panicked voice. "You are here because I have been calling you... but you just don't seem to answer me!" She growled. "What?" Shego breathed. "I want to show you something..." The girl said giving Shego a toothy smile and started to walk over to her reaching out her hand as if she was going to fall. Shego was getting more frightened and stepped back some more and pressed her body against the door.  
  
"He's coming back... and its time I show you some of the truth..." She whispered as she came closer and then touched Shego's arm. When she did a large bright light shone in the room and things started to spin. Then the spinning started to stop and Shego and the girl were standing up on their feet in a room. It was dark and a little light shown through. Shego suddenly felt sick and rested her hand of the wall, but when she did her hand went right through! "What, what's wrong with me!" She screamed as she looked at girl. "Watch..." the child instructed as she pointed to a door and Shego gulped afraid of what was going to come through.  
  
Then she heard ruff footsteps coming from the floor above her and cry's and yells as she got more scared then she heard rushing footsteps coming down the stairs. The door flied open as a man who had a horrid angry face walked in dragging a girl with blonde hair who was crying behind him. "Let me go!" She screamed. "Shut up!" He roared as she smacked her hard across the face.  
  
The man had dark brown-reddish hair and he then dragged the girl into a corner and threw her in the dust. She rubbed her eyes and couched as he cursed at her some more and she whimpered as he came over. "Didn't I tell you to shut up you little piece of crap!?" He roared raising his hand above her head as she screamed and covered her head in fear. "Now, since you have no one else left in you're life... you will be my slave! You will be punished ever morning and night, and don't even think about crying because you're stupid father ruined everything!" He screamed some more picking her up by her throat as she held onto his hands and her face was turning blue. "Let me go, I-I can't breath!" The girl chocked as he dropped her and she coughed some more.  
  
"Now get in that room before I change my mind and decide to kill you now!" He roared kicking her in rib cage making her fall to her knee's and breathe heavily. "Get up!" the man roared as he then picked her up and threw her helpless body into the room as she hit the wall and laid motionless on the floor.  
  
Shego started to cry and scream as she walked over to the cruel man and smacked him across the face. But when she touched him her hand went right through his body and she gasped in horror and stepped back. Then the man opened a drawer and pulled out two shinning knifes and walked over to her room and locked the door with two chains and then left her in the cold wet dungeon.  
  
The room then started to spin some more and Shego and the blonde haired girl were in a kitchen and there were 3 fat ugly chef's were cooking disgusting looking food. One man was stirring a large bowl of dark brown soup that was bubbling horribly. Another man then walked over next to him and started to poor in some rat poison and calf's blood. Shego felt as if she was going to be sick, until she saw a little boy walk in and the men smiled and ruffled his hair joyfully as they pored him a bowl as he hurried off.  
  
Before Shego knew it they were back in the dungeon and the boy walked into the room and saw the girl crying. "Don't worry... I brought you some food...this should make you feel better." He said wearing an evil smile as he brought the bowl in front of her and with out hesitating she grabbed it from his hands and gulped it down. Backing away the then dropped the bowl and her eyes went small. She was on her knee's and then held her throat as she started to cry in pain. "What did you give me!?" She screamed as her glared at him. "Just my homemade soup... you shall be getting sick now!" He instructed as she chocked really hard and then a large gush of orange liquid and blood gushed out of her mouth. The girl was crying horribly as she started to throw up all over the floor. The young boy started to howl with laughter as he walked over avoiding her throw up all over the floor and smacked her back with a stick and she threw up more liquid.  
  
Shego couldn't believe what she was seeing! Such torcher! How could this happen! The girl next to her had sad eyes but then looked away and closed them and Shego turned around and then screamed in horror as the boy the lit a flame above her head and set her on fire...  
  
The girl screamed in pain as the fire flew across her body and she rolled around still getting sick all over the floor. Then the boy cautiously ran out of the room and shut the steel door and ran up the stores. Shego was crying horribly and then ran threw the door and watched the poor child be burned alive! "Help her!" She cried as she stared at the girl who was not looking at the burning child. Shego then ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders and yelled at her in horror. "Help her! What is wrong with you?" She cried. "I have already been through that pain before..." She whispered as she looked directly into Shego's eyes and then Shego's mouth went totally dry.  
  
Shego had then realized that this girl was showing her, her past. What really happened to this girl and then Shego knew she had to find out what happened next and who did this to this poor child! But in a distance she could hear Drakken's voice calling her, and she knew that she was leaving this past. Then in slow motion she looked back at the burning child but she wasn't burning any more. She was chained to the wall and her skin was perfectly normal. She had horrible slashes across her body and a whip laid by her feet and it was covered in blood.  
  
"I'll stop who ever did this to you!" Shego then whispered as she held onto the child and cried on her dress as her world started to spin again because she knew she was going back...  
  
Shego was on her knee's and was crying horribly and found that she was crying in Drakken's arms. She then slowly opened her eyes and looked at the fire and then looked around the room. "Drakken?" She asked and then hugged him close. "What, what happened?" "You were going into shock but you didn't move, you were just walking around and then you then you... you tried to set you're self on fire!" Drakken cried as he held her more closely. "Fire...Fire!" Shego almost screamed remembering the girl who was set on fire.  
  
Toby was sitting still in front of the fire and started to blink his eyes and then his pupils were no longer small they were big and baby like. "Mom!" He cried as she looked around the room and saw everyone was frightened. "Toby, what happened?" DNAmy asked as she ran over to her and she picked him up. "I-I don't know... it felt like someone else was in my body." He said as he looked at his daddy who hugged them both tightly. "I think we should go home," Monkey fist said getting the coats and Drakken and Shego nodded.  
  
After they left Drakken kept Shego in his arms tightly and started to breathe heavily and prayed that this night of terror was over. "Drew?" Shego moaned sitting up and breaking his hug. "Yes?" "I went back in time," Shego started. "I saw someone's past... it was horrible! There was this girl and she; she told me she has been trying to reach me! And that...and then she threw up! And that horrible boy and his father! Oh god his father beat her!" Shego started to say as she went into a panic.  
  
"Shego, Shego, calm down sweetheart its alright...I'm here!" Drakken cooed her as he took her back into his arms and rocked her back in forth. He then looked at the clock and it read 10:00. It wasn't late for them but Drakken and Shego had a long day and were very tired and knew they needed there sleep, so Drakken picked Shego up from under her legs and carried her upstairs to there bedroom. "I love you Drew," Shego whispered as she held onto him as he laid her gently on the bed. "I love you to Shego." Drakken said kindly as he kissed her forehead and she got under the covers and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Drakken went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and got ready for bed when he heard his mother come into the house and go up to her bedroom and shut the door. Drakken smiled to know she had gotten home safely and he to got into bed and shut off the lights...  
  
That night he couldn't sleep. Drakken just kept thinking about what he had seen and what happened. Why was Toby so cut up... and who and why did he say 'It was the girl from his dreams?' and why did Shego act as if she was possessed? His brain started to hurt as he drifted off to sleep... and yet he had so many questions that he wanted to be answered but he would have to wait a long time to find out the truth... 


	45. Jessica's Message

Obsession 45 – Jessica's message  
  
After Meredith reconnected with her father and he spoke to her, she wasn't sure if she could do what he asked her to do. "Mother," She breathed as she broke from the connection and her father went back to hell. "I-I don't know if I can do it!" She almost cried. "Meredith you must!" The woman said getting to her feet. "But-but those innocent people and..." "Innocent!" The woman growled. "They are not innocent! They killed you're father! How dare you treat him that way?" She roared as she then smacked her daughter across the face.  
  
Meredith screamed and fell to the ground. "We are running out of time! They are starting to suspect something... especially the woman... but not her husband! Ugh," The woman shivered. "I knew him my whole life... he was such a sick little twit! And yet he was nice to me!" She said in a whining voice and rolling her eyes. "But you both are," "Don't say it!" The woman snapped as she grabbed her daughter's writs and held them tightly.  
  
"Do you want you're father to come back... and get what was rightfully his?! Do it for you're grandfather! You're poor Grandfather... he loved you're father so very much! But that little monster ruined his life... if she ever comes back; ill whip her until she bleeds to death!" The woman screamed holding the child's writs tighter fully. "Mother... that hurts." Meredith said. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"The point is, we are running out of time! History might just well repeat its self! What if I die this time! Then it would be up to you!" Cried the woman know on her knee's as if she was begging for forgiveness. Meredith let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes as she pushed her mother away.  
  
"Fine... I'll do it." She grunted as she started to leave the room. "You will thank me for this some day Merry! Don't worry hunny, you soon will someday be Princess... and who knows maybe even Queen?" Her mother said as she put on a smirk that would stay on for a long time...  
  
Meredith had to prepare for when she had to leave and be with them. She would be told the plan from her father every other week and to see how he was doing. "Being in hell must really be a pain sometimes huh?" She asked her mother one afternoon as they were cutting onions. "Yes... I have been there." She replied. "You have?!" Meredith said almost dropping the knife. "I have been in a living hell dear! Not the kind you're father is in... thank god for that." She sputtered as they poured the onions into a salad bowl and they tossed them around with other things.  
  
After having dinner that night, Meredith was excited but scared about what was going to happen next. "Mother..." she started to ask. "What if I see her?" "See who?" "The one who killed grandfather," Meredith asked eating more salad. "Don't worry dear, at the end and that retched family are in there rightful places and when they are dead with their kids, she will be back... and I'll have my time with her." The woman laughed evilly.  
  
"Meredith," she then said holding her hand gently. "I know you're scared, but you're going into time hunny...and if you kneed me... ill be on the other side." Her mother said kindly looking deep into her mysterious eyes. "I know... can I see what the future of all this looks like?" "Of coarse... now get you're things... it is time!" The blonde haired woman said clapping her hands and setting down her bowl and running up stairs. She brought down a large back and some horrible ugly tattered cloths and instructed that her daughter wear them.  
  
After getting ready, the woman quietly took her daughter into a secret room in the basement. Everything was cold and dark... except for the large glass mirror that hung in the air towards the back of the room. "That's it!" Meredith cried in excitement as she started to run for it but her mother fiercely pulled her back. "Don't touch anything until I say so!" She growled.  
  
Coming up to the mirror they saw each others reflection and the adult admired her self as the child just stood there and rolled her eyes. "Step back child," She instructed as Meredith did so. "Mocna Perish!" The woman cried as a gust of wind then came from the mirror then it started to calm down. "Whoa!" Meredith exclaimed getting to her feet and looking at the mirror in excitement.  
  
In the mirror they both started to see clips of a new family they never knew. A tall man was in a meadow with a little girl who had black hair. She looked to be 6 and he was spinning her around in the air and they were both laughing happily. Then a small clip came of a little boy and he was all alone in the quiet woods. He was small and scrimpy and he held a stick in his hand. Walking a little father he heard a crunch under his shoe and he looked to see what it was. Standing beneath him was a skull and it was pointing out from underneath the ground. He then screamed and ran off back to his home...  
  
"You can not let that happen!" Explained the woman as she wove a finger at the mirror and glaring at her daughter. "Ok, I won't." There were some more clips until a girl with blonde wet hair stood before a woman with green eyes and black hair who was crying. "What did you do?!" The woman roared.  
  
"Oh my god!" The blonde haired woman said in shock. "That's her..." She growled as she pointed to the girl with the blonde hair. The woman then let out a deep sigh and turned around to hug her daughter tightly and then told her she could go in. Before Meredith walked in, her mother stopped her one last time... "Oh and dear?" "Yes?" "When you have a chance... tell the man... I dare not speak his name, that Jessica is looking forward to our little family reunion..."  
  
.:. Whooo spooky!!! Now right now you all are probably saying... "What the heck just happened?" lol well Dose anyone remember who Jessica is hummmmmmmm??? Here is a hint... ' Go back 2 no matter where u r I will always find you and skim the chapters... you will find her in there somewhere!!! MUWWWAHHAHHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!! read and review! .:. 


	46. Contractions

Obsession 46 – Contractions  
  
Months had passed and passed and Shego's and DNAmy's nightmares stopped. No longer had she seen the sad wet girl with the blonde hair, and showing Shego, her horrible past. Drakken treated Shego like a queen more and more each day and she gave him what he wanted at the end of the day to say thank you, and she was happy to know she was doing her job from his deep romantic moans...  
  
Everyday Shego's lower stomach which held her baby was getting bigger and bigger. Once her stomach was firm she would then feel mini kicks every now and then and it made Shego very happy.  
  
One afternoon Shego felt like relaxing and Drakken decided to come be with her. "Hello sweetheart." He said sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead. "Hey." "What are you up to?" Drakken asked. "Nothing... bored....reading magazines... aw the baby kicked again!" She then said happily as she touched her stomach. "Oh let me feel!" Drakken said in an excited voice as she took his hand and rubbed it over the place where the baby was kicking. "Oh my god," Drakken whispered smiling as he felt another kick. "That's so great!" He said even more happily looking back up at Shego. "Having a baby is great." She moaned because she was tired. "What is it like to have someone growing inside of your body?" Drakken asked as she gently ran his fingers down her face. "It feels... different. But good in a good way. I'm scared though." Shego then said cuddling under Drakken's arms. "Why are you scared?" He asked in a protective voice. "Because... what If I die from child birth!" Shego almost screamed. "Shego," he chucked patting her hand. "You're not going to die from Child birth, I can assure you that." "But what If something goes wrong?" She said hugging him and burying her head in his chest. "Nothing is going to happen," Drakken said softly. "Only good things will happen. You will be giving birth to a beautiful baby." He said as he took her head gently in his hands and she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him romantically...  
  
More months passed and passed and Shego was soon to expect her baby... and she was nervous as ever! Pacing the room her feet were getting tired. Drakken had done some work down in his lab and the henchmen were working out. "Shego, what are you doing?" He asked. "Thinking." she said shortly as she paced the room more quickly. "You do know that being on your feet all day isn't good for the baby." Drakken instructed as he walked over and held her arms making her stop walking. "I'm sorry it's just...Ah!" Shego then cried as she almost dropped to her knees but Drakken caught her. "Shego are you alright!?" He asked in a panicked as he brought her over to the couch. "Yeah I'm fine... its just I had this horrible sharp pain shoot up into me!" She responded annoyed. Drakken then thought for a moment and then smiled. "Shego! That's a good thing!" "Excuse me?" Shego said raising one eyebrow. "You're getting your first contractions!" Drakken said smiling. "I am!?" Shego said even more happily. "Yes you are! Oh sweetheart this is so exciting!" Drakken said hugging Shego tightly as she hugged him back. "Our baby is coming very fast," Shego said looking deep into his kind eyes. "I know... when the baby is born might be one of the happiest days of my life." Drakken is looking back at her. "Thank you," Shego whispered. "Thank you for what?" He asked. "Thank you for creating a human life with me; with out you none of this could be possible." Shego then said feeling a little dizzy and resting her head on his chest has he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're welcome my love. I have always wanted to start a family with you... ever since the fist time I met you Shego." And with that Shego had lied down on the couch and Drakken got her a blanket and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
More weeks came and passed by and Abby herself was very excited about Shego's birth. "I'm so excited my little boy is going to be a father!" Abby said happily as she cut some onions in the kitchen with him. "I know... it just happened to quick! One day I'm a kid and the next thing I know I'm trying to take over the... Mom could you pass the knife?" Drakken said quickly. He had almost let himself slip! She looked suspiciously at him, "What's wrong with that one?" "Oh! This one?" Drakken laughed nervously. "It's just getting dull." "Fine, here." She said giving him a new knife.  
  
"So when do you think Shego will be delivering her baby?" "I think in a few weeks, she has been doing well, she has started to have contractions to." Drakken said cutting more onions. "Oh wonderful, I feel bad for her though, they do hurt. I mean when I was pregnant with you, and then when I was ready to give birth to you, you just didn't want to come out." Abby laughed. "What was I like when I was a baby?" "Well, let's see," Abby sighed looking out the window. "You were always a good baby, you made me tired but I kept my head high." "How did I make you tired?" Drakken asked as he dumped the little onions into a salad dish. "Well when I was breast feeding you, you would never stop sucking and you seemed like you were always hungry, so you would sometimes be feeding off of me for like hours." "Are you serious?" Drakken chuckled. "Dead serious." Abby said laughing back. "I remember one time when you were little I couldn't find you and when I did you were about to be lunch for a rattle snake that was in the back yard of the house, but I saved you... your father was at, work." Abby then muttered quietly. Drakken felt a small drop of sadness in his mind but he washed it away.  
  
Drakken then helped his mother get dinner ready some more and he was about to leave when she stopped him in the door way. "I see you in him Drew." "You see who?" Drakken asked turning around. "I see your father in you Drew... you're a spitting image of him... just don't make the same mistakes that he made. You have an amazing wife, and she loves you very much, I can see it in her eyes... don't ever lose her Drew." Abby whispered and with that she walked past him and looked at him and smiled and then left him in the kitchen... speechless... 


	47. Ryan and Alison

Obsession 47 – Ryan and Alison  
  
More weeks passed and passed and Shego had more and more Contractions. They would hurt but only for a little but she was happy that her baby was coming on its way. One stormy night Shego had finished having dinner and took a shower. Abby went to bed early and Drakken was on the bed reading a book peacefully.  
  
"How to take over the world, for Dummies." Shego said drying her hair as she read the name of the book he was reading. "It teaches you a lot! And no, I know what you are thinking... I'm not dumb." He said scanning the pages some more. "Suuuure you're not." Shego said playing around.  
  
Shego then brushed her teeth and combed out her hair and put on her pajama's and came and laid next to Drakken. "Hello darling." He said kissing the top of her head as she rested her head on his chest. Drakken put the book away and held Shego. "Hopefully just a few more days..." Shego said in a dreamy voice. "Until the baby comes... you will be a good mother." Drakken said gently. "Thank you... and you will be a very good father." Shego said smiling at him. "I hope so." "What do you mean you hope so? Why wouldn't you be a good father?" Shego asked.  
  
"I just fear sometimes... well since we are super Villains... I fear sometimes that if our children ever found out... they would never forgive us... and I don't want to get involved into something like my father did, and then looked what happened." "Oh Drakken don't be ridicules you know something like that wont happen to you... or at least I hope not." Shego gulped.  
  
"In someway, I think Dementor." Drakken said changing the subject. "Why!?" Shego almost screamed sitting straight up. "Because," Drakken said gently pulling her back down so she could rest. "With out him capturing me... we would have never fallen in love." He then said looking deep into Shego's eyes. "Oh drew," Shego then moaned looked deep into his. They then came closer and then their lips met and they started to kiss...  
  
That night Shego didn't feel good at all... her stomach was bothering her and she was in a deep sweat. She flashed open her eyes every now and then and glanced at the clock. '1:00' it read, and Shego sighed in an annoyed way. "When will this night of pain be over?" she said to herself. Trying to get back to sleep she then let out a horrible cry of pain and she sat up in bed. "Drakken!" Shego then screamed as he flew out of the bed in shock. "Shego what's wrong!?" He asked as if she was being attacked. "I-I'm going into labor!" Shego said as the pain got worse. "Oh crap... alright um... Mom!" Drakken then yelled down the hall. "The first thing you do is get you're mother?!" Shego said starting to sweat. "She can help, ok now you have to start to take deep breaths... alright? In and out In and out." Drakken said helping Shego up as they started to leave the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Abby said coming out of the darkness looking worried holding a robe around her to keep her warm. "Shego is going into labor I need you to call the hospital immediately and tell them Shego is in labor and she is early!" He said as he took Shego down the rugged stairs as comfortable as they could go so Shego wouldn't have to be in more pain. "T- This really hurts!" Shego wailed as she held Drakken's hands tighter. "I know darling, but mother is going to make the call and we are leaving right now!" Drakken said leading her out of the lair and took her to the car.  
  
Abby then came rushing out with a raincoat on and one for her son so they didn't go into the hospital wearing their p-j's. Abby then threw him the keys and got in the back with Shego and helped her as Drakken started to drive to the hospital.  
  
Along the way Shego was crying horribly and Drakken was driving very fast and prayed that the baby would hold out a little longer so she could give birth at the hospital! "It hurts!" Shego screamed as she threw her head back on the white leather seats and beads of sweat rolled down her place face. "Don't worry; I'm driving as fast as I can Shego! Just hold in there a little longer!" Drakken said as she drove a bit faster.  
  
"Take deep breaths hunny, deep breaths." Abby said holding Shego's hand in case Shego needed something to grab onto something... which she did. More rain started to pound down on their car as Drakken finally reached the hospital. Helping her out of the car he slowly walked her but in a quick way into the hospital and some nurses rushed over.  
  
"These women are here to help Shego, you go with them and I will be with you in a moment." Drakken said smiling at Shego who just let out another deep sharp cry. The first nurse who had sandy colored hair helped Shego onto a white table with a light pink blanket on it and let her with Abby down a hall. Abby held Shego's and smiled at her keeping her safe. "Don't worry miss you will be giving birth soon." The second nurse with hot pink spiky hair said. Shego looked up at her and saw that her whole face was pierced. "Oh god." Shego then groaned as she looked down again and was disgusted buy the nurse that was pushing her.  
  
Drakken parked the car and then ran back into the hospital. "Excuse me sir where did those nurses take that crying woman?" Drakken asked a man who was sitting in the waiting room and saw everything that happened. "That way." He pointed not even caring as Drakken ran off. He got lost for a second but then found his direction again when he heard Shego's poor screams.  
  
In a room where woman are to give birth the nurses spread Shego's legs and put an I.V. in her arm. "Ow!" Shego said glaring at one of them as the pink haired nurse injected the needle. "Sorry mame... this should stop some of the pain." "Aren't you going to get a doctor in here?!" Abby then asked nervously seeing Shego was in horrible pain. "Yes of coarse excuse me." the pink haired lady said then running out of the room as the other two nurses where preparing for the birth. "Did-did it hurt like this w-when you had Drew?" Shego asked in a dry mouth as she looked at Abby who was whipping her bands from her forehead. "Oh yes... he was tuff." Abby said making Shego laugh a little. "He was a good baby... good baby, never wanted to leave me when he got his milk, but he came out alright." Shego laughed even harder this time and Abby was happy about that because she was distracting her from her pain.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken then said as he flew open the doors and saw his hot wife panting heavily on a bed. "Hi." Shego moaned as he came over and kissed her. "Are you alright?" Drakken asked now happy to be at her side. "Yes... I guess they gave me some pain killer because the pain is starting to ease away... but just a little." Shego said wincing. "Good... well apparently you are a little early." Drakken said but he was alright with that.  
  
A month ago they had gone to the doctors and they said that Shego was going to give birth a week from now. But neither of them cared but they were just happy the days weren't to far apart or behind otherwise there might be a problem then. "Owwww!"Shego then cried as more tears streamed down her face and she started to breath heavily.  
  
"Sir?" The nurse said coming back in and looking at Drakken. "Yes?" He asked. "Well, we have some news." "What news?" Drakken said in a confused voice. "We don't have a doctor at the moment to help give this woman birth but," "You don't have any doctors?!" Abby said shocked coming towards the pink haired woman. "That cant be possible! This is a huge hospital, and you don't have one doctor to help her have her baby! What about the doctor we applied for?" Abby asked now getting red in the face because she felt bad for Shego and Drakken.  
  
"Mother, calm down, it will be alright." Drakken then said coming over and walking her back over to a chair. "But that's impossible!" Abby said trying to argue but Drakken looked at her and told her 'no'. "What are we going to do?" Drakken said running his hands through his hair quickly and pacing back and forth. "Drew!" Shego then said with a wide smile and they all knew she had just thought of something. "What?" Drakken asked as she made him jump. "You're a doctor! You can deliver the baby!" Shego said happily. Drakken's face then turned from a smile to a frown. "I cant; I don't have a certified license to do that." He said. "I don't care right now if you want you're children to be born because they are coming right now you get you're butt over here and you deliver this child!" Shego screamed because of more pain as her hands started to glow... and Abby jumped back in the chair and Drakken knew she meant business.  
  
"Ok, I need to get some gloves and gear!" Drakken said as more nurses rushed in and gave him a swivel chair and a little light blue hat for his head and the same for his feet and two white gloves. (The hat is what doctors use in surgery and all so their hair doesn't get in anything. "Hurry!" Shego then started to call as he came over and spread her legs some more.  
  
"Ok Shego you are going to have to help me out here alright?" Drakken said as he lifted up her gown reveling her woman hood. Drakken's face was steady but then got loose and put it down and got sick. "Drakken are you ok?" Shego asked feeling dizzy. "I'm ok!" Drakken then said getting up and cleaning himself off. "I don't know If I can do this," "You have to! The baby is coming!" Shego wailed. "Hellllp!" Shego then roared as Drakken built up his courage and sat in front of her. "Ok..."Drakken then gulped. "You have to push, on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3, now push!" And with that poor Shego cried some more and she started to push.  
  
With heavy cries and support for Abby and Drakken and the nurses they finally started to see the head and Drakken was going to get sick all over everyone but he held it back. "Come on sweetie I see our baby, push some more." Drakken said cheering her on. Finally they saw more and more of the baby and the head had started to come out and then slipped out the rest of the body. When the baby was born it gently fell into Drakken's hands and he happily cried with joy. Abby who was very proud held Shego's hand and told her that her baby was born. Shego knew the truth when she heard the child cry. "Oh let me see." Shego said weekly. "Wait!" Shego then said sitting up and feeling something come down inside of her... "Drakken I think im going to give birth again!" She wailed. "AGAIN!?" Drakken and Abby both said at the exact same time. "OWWWWW!" Shego cried as more blood rushed from inside of her. Drakken then kissed the top of his new born child and handed it to the nurse as she cleaned him up. Drakken then put on some new gloves and helped Shego deliver her next child! "I can't believe it Shego... you had twins!" He said happily as the second baby slipped out and screamed loudly. "Congratulations Shego." Abby said smiling at her as if her mother would. "Thank you Abby." Shego whispered smiling back. Drakken was so happy he had never been happier in his entire life. The nurses were happy as well. "You have two beautiful children." The pink haired nurse said popping in some gum and Shego just rolled her eyes. Drakken on the other hand came over to both of his children and they both were naked (they were just born!) and were waving there tiny arms and legs in the air. "We still have to cut the umbilical cord." The blonde haired nurse replied as she gave Drakken a pair of Scissors. 'SNIP!' and the cords fell to the ground. Drakken then picked up both of his children and walked over to Shego who was crying because she was so happy. Drakken then placed one of his new born's in her open arms and then he sat next to her. "Oh, this one is a girl." Shego said joyfully looking at her new baby who was looking around. Shego spread her little legs and smiled more because she found out she was right... she was a girl. Drakken on the other hand looked at his baby which he held in his hands and he was kicking his legs wildly in the air. Drakken then unrivaled his baby's white blanket and spread his little legs and he to smiled to see he had the same sex as his new son.  
  
"Looks like we got what we wanted." Drakken said as a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek and Shego leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips. "Oh they are so adorable!" Abby said coming over after letting her son be with his new family. "These are you're grandkids mom." Drakken said as Abby then held for the first time her baby grandson. "Oh Drew, he looks just like you and Shego." Abby said as she tickled his tummy and he waved his legs and blinking around the room. "And did you both say you had a baby girl as well?" Abby said giving back her grandson to her son gently. "Yes... this is you're baby granddaughter." Shego said smiling handing her new child to her mother in law. "Oh she is beautiful Shego! You gave her you're eyes and Drew gave you're son his nose and ears... it runs in the family."  
  
Drakken laughed quietly as Shego smiled taking her baby girl back. That day everyone was happy yet so very tiring. Shego needed her rest and the babies were fed for the first time and wore Shego out but Drakken helped. And so Drakken and Shego decided to name their children, Ryan and Alison.  
  
After everything was said and done the babies went for a small check up and it was 5:00 in the morning and some real doctors were coming in and took care of the new children... but not everything went according to plan... it wasn't until they found out that little helpless Alison's heart was beating very slowly and had to be in a baiter and the doctors did some tests and heart pulses to see if she would be alright... but little did they all know that later on that day a miracle was going to occur...and it saved little Alison's life... 


	48. A little Life

Obsession 48 – A little Life  
  
More tears came to Shego's worn and tired eyes as one of the doctors walked over and gently took little happy Alison out of her arms and out of the room. "I want my baby back! I want her back!" Shego then called as she sat up straight and tried to get out of bed but Drakken stopped her. "Shego, Alison is going to be alright... they are going to check her heart. Don't worry she will be fine... I promise." Drakken said laying her back down gently.  
  
Abby who was playing with her new grandson wrapped him in a light blue soft baby blanket and handed him kindly to Drakken who was covered in blood but was happy. "Here, I think Ryan is hungry." Drakken said as the baby waved his hands in the air and clinged on to Drakken and tried to suck. Shego and Drakken along with Abby laughed as Shego unbuttoned the front of her top as Drakken handed her Ryan. "That's a good boy... get as much milk as you need sweetheart." Shego said in a sweet mother loving voice. Shego then placed Ryan's lips up to her breast and he vigorously started to suck on her to get his food.  
  
Drakken happily sat down on a chair next to Shego, who was still in the bed, and held her hand as they both watched tenderly their new son be fed for the first time. "I am so proud of you Shego." Drakken said rubbing her hand. "Thank you... and I thank you for helping me deliver this family safely into the world." Shego said in a tired voice as she rested her head back and smiled at Drakken who then watched his son and smiled.  
  
"He is already a good boy." "Yes he is.... I hope Alison is ok." Shego said worried. "I do to." Drakken said biting his lower lip. "How did I know something bad was going to happen?" Shego moaned. Drakken didn't answer he just let out a deep sigh and buried his head in his hands.  
  
After five minutes of silence, Ryan was still getting breast fed from Shego and Abby was reading a book. Drakken was pacing the room and then told Shego he was going to see if Alison was alright. Walking out of the room he asked one of the nurses where is baby was and they directed him to a quiet room down a dark hall. Drakken was a little worried because above him the lights were flickering and making electrical noises.  
  
"She is in here... you may spend as much time as you like." The blonde haired nurse said kindly opening the door and Drakken walked in. Looking around he felt so horrible sad and wanted to cry. In the middle of a room was a small glass rectangle shaped box. "Alison." He whispered as he walked over and looked in side.  
  
There laid his beautiful helpless baby girl. Her eyes were closes and she was still unclothed and Drakken wished her could give her a little blanket. There was a heart monitor next to her box and it was reading slowly. Tubes and little suction cups were attached to her ice cold skin. Looking at her little pale chest, it was moving very slowly up and down and she was breathly slowly as well.  
  
Drakken didn't want to leave his daughters side so he quietly pulled over a chair and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Alison..."Drakken whispered as he took off one of his gloves and reached in his hand and held his babies hand for the first time. Seeing her like this broke his heart. She didn't deserve this and Drakken would do anything to switch places with her so she could live a normal life.  
  
Alison looked like both of her parents. She had light blue eyes and a small bit of black hair on the top of her head. 'God let her be alright!' Drakken thought as he bit his lower lip and started to cry. 'Please let her be alright! Please! I beg you!' He prayed as he rubbed his daughters small little hand that was limp.  
  
The monitor was beating slowly and the room was getting colder. Drakken had noticed that her little body was starting to shiver and he wanted to cover her naked and cold body so badly. The least thing that Drakken wanted was for Alison to get sick. That would just make stuff worse.  
  
Looking down he got up and looked around for a little blanket for his daughter. He saw a light pink one and opened the glass box and laid it across his daughter's body. "I hope this helps." Drakken said smiling as he then leaned down and kissed her forehead and closed the box...  
  
After Ryan was done getting his milk Shego was happy and helped him burp. "He is so adorable." Abby cooed as she watched him smile and laugh in Shego's arms. "He looks like just Drew." Shego said. "Yes he dose. You will be a very good mother Shego." Abby said in an encouraging voice, "Thank you." Shego said as she started to feel sleepy. "You kneed your rest... I'll put Ryan over here in this cart..." Abby said as she rolled over a baby cart that was filled with soft warm blankets and laid him there as he started to get sleepy to. "Thank you." Shego then whispered and closed her eyes and started to dream... 


	49. Nachta Machiea

Obsession 49 - Nachta Machiea  
  
.:. Dream .:. Shego had woken up with a scream and was in a cold sweat in still in the hospital bed. She looked around and everything was... black and white! Seeing if her baby was still in his little crib... Ryan was gone! "Ryan!" Shego cried as she jumped out of the bed and landed on the ice cold floor. Feeling something rich and thick beneath her feet she looked down. "Gross!" She complained as she backed away from the dark pool of Crimson blood. 'Where is my baby?' Shego thought as she then started to leave the dark cold room and entered the cold hall. Looking down it, it started to twist... and Shego felt as if she was in a Freddy Kruger movie.  
  
"Hello?!" Shego called as she stumbled down it, amazed that she was capable of walking, since she had just given birth. The white pale lights above her were flickering and she gulped hard as she felt as if someone had touched her shoulder.  
  
Spinning around she found Drakken behind her. His face was like stone and he had FREASH red blood all over his operating gown. "Hunny! What's going on, and I can't find Ryan!?" Shego said hugging him and he just stood there. "You wont find him now Shego." He spoke. Shego was confused and was started to get scared. His tone wasn't the tone that Drakken normally spoke in. It was different. "What's wrong with you?" Shego then asked as he gently pushed her away. "Hey!"  
  
"Come on... she wants to show you something." Drakken then said smiling as he griped her hand and pulled her down the darkest hall he could find. "What-what's going on?" "Like I said, she wants to show you something." Drakken said griping her hand harder. "Drew that hurts! Who wants to show me something!? Stop!" She then cried as she tried to break from his grasp but he then dragged her into a room that read 324 across it.  
  
Shego then found her crumpled up into a ball in the middle of this dark twisted room. Behind her she heard chanting and she slowly turned around. "What are you guys doing?" Shego whispered as she saw Drakken was on his knees and he was looking at something with a strange happy face that she had never seen him wear. And Abby was sitting in a waiting chair behind him chanting the words 'Healer, Healer'  
  
Shego's mind twitched and it hurt! Seeing her husband on all fours looking like a turned on Lion and his mother who looked like a gypsy made her think 'am I going crazy' Drakken then stopped looking the way he did and glared at Shego. "Darling... Alison is going to be ok." Drakken said then looking back at his baby in the glass box.  
  
Turning around Shego then spotted the white box and got to her feet and slowly looked into the box. "Oh Alison." Shego said sadly as she slowly rubbed her little tummy. Alison was on her back and her head was turned to her right. Her tiny chubby hands where up hear her head and her toes were twitching. Shego prayed that she would be alright looking at the heart monitor and seeing that her chest was moving ever so slowly up and down.  
  
"I can help her." Then spoke a voice that made Shego freeze in her tracks. Looking to her right there in the back of the dark frightening room... stood the girl with the blonde hair from Shego's dreams. "What, what do you want?" Shego asked standing in front of the crate protecting her child. "Don't be afraid... I bring you no harm." Said the kind girl as she glided forward and came face to face with Shego. "This will be the last time I see you for a while Shego," "What do you mean?" Shego stuttered. "I wont be seeing you for a while... in you're future telling dreams I should say. Now let me see you're child..." The girl said pushing Shego away but stood still. "No." She growled. "Very well." The girl said smirking as she then fully pushed Shego aside and she flew into the wall.  
  
"Curse you!" Shego growled getting up and feeling very dizzy. She then tried to go after the girl but Shego felt a horrible force that held her in place. "Now... Alison you shall live a normal life, you're such a good girl." The girl said laying her hand on the child's stomach and her eyes shot open and she started to giggle wildly.  
  
Drakken was getting that look on his face again and Abby was chanting more and more. "Don't hurt her!" Shego screamed as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Nachta Machiea!" The blonde girl then said as a blast of light filled the room and before Shego knew it...She had woken up from her dream. .:.End of Dream.:.  
  
"Help!" Shego then cried as she flew out of the hospital bed. "Shego! Are you alright?" Abby asked putting down her magazine and rushing over to her. "Dear, you have a horrible fever... are you alright?" Abby said calming her down and putting a cool washcloth on her forehead. "My baby! Alison! Oh god is she alright!" Shego then cried as she tried to sit up again but Abby pushed her back down on the bed. "Yes I am sure she is fine... you must have had a bad dream dear... its over...everything is alright." Abby then whispered and smiled at her.  
  
Drakken on the other hand woke up in a cold sweat and shivered as he looked around. He to had a dream its just that he Shego and Ryan in his arms were standing over a grave stone that read 'Alison Lipsky, so young, yet so hopeless!!!' And that brought tears to his eyes. "What a horrible dream!" Drakken muttered as he rubbed his forehead and looked into the glass box. "ALISON!" He then cried with Joy as he saw his daughter waving her arms in the air and she was smiling happily. Drakken looked at the heart monitor and Alison's little heart was beating at a normal pace! It was a miracle! He couldn't believe it! "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Drakken prayed as he reached his hand in and held his new daughters hand tightly. Tears of happiness strolled down his blue face as he then got up and ran to tell Shego the good news... 


	50. Going home

Obsession 50 - Going home  
  
.:. Hiya guys! Yup its me! lol. sorry I haven't wrote little messages to you guys lately in the new chapters, it just I have been so busy and I want to get OBSESSION PART 1 over with so I can start on OBSESSION PART 2!!!! Yes I am so excited! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far? And once again thanks for all the reviews, Spooky-Angel64,MonkeyFist,Alan is my Friend, Aerdna Fiske, Enraz, Leego! All you guys! Thanks!!! Ok now I had some questions about the last chapter. The saying that the mysterious blonde girl was saying and then the blast of light that accrued, well that was GOOD she healed Alison! Yup Alison is going to be OK. No, Alison isn't going to die. lol But I have to say this... this is the last chapter of this story...(small tear) lol but hey its been great! I hope you all liked this story so far, I am in love with it and I never want it to end... but keep in mind that the girl, Merideth, she is going to be very important in the next part of the story! So if you have any questions you can email me! Thanks for reading and thank you for all you're great reviews that have supported me in this story! God bless you all!!! .:.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken said as he rushed into her room and she groggly looked up at him. "What?" She moaned. "Alison is ok! She is fine! I don't know what happened, but I took a little nap and when I woke up she is good as new!" "She is!?" Shego said joyfully. "Yes! She is... and everything is going to be ok." Drakken said coming over and hugging her tightly.  
  
Abby was very happy as well. While Shego was asleep she prayed that Alison's heart would grow stronger, and her prayers were answered. Ryan had broken the silence as he let out a cry because he wanted attention. Shego and Drakken laughed as he picked him up and sat next to Shego. "I know who saved our baby girl," Shego started. "Who?" Drakken asked curiously, "A friend." Shego whispered as she smiled picturing the girls face in her mind as she smiled back and winked.  
  
After a while of being with their son, a Doctor came in and Drakken and Shego laughed when they saw who it was. "Well, well, well long time no see." Drakken said standing up and shaking the doctor's hand. "Doctor Hershey?" Shego said laughing. "Ah, Mrs. Drakken is it? How have you to been?" The doctor said coming back over and shaking hands with her. "Great, as you can see we have two new members to our family." Shego smiled as Ryan looked up at the Doctor as he game him a look that said 'who the heck are you?' "Yes I see. That's wonderful. The reason I came is because you're daughter, Aston is it?" "Its Alison." They both said remembering when they first met Dr. Hershey and he couldn't remember Drakken's name.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Anyway, she is all better and we are alould to take her from her box and you may have her now. She is fine." Dr. Hershey said smiling at the happy family as he sent in a wheel-chair for Shego. "I want to go get her." She said kindly as she handed Ryan to Abby who would watch him and while she and Drakken left.  
  
Drakken led her down the hall and into the room. Shego had felt sick to her stomach because she was going down the hall that she had seen in her dreams and was now in the room where she witnessed the miracle!  
  
They opened the door and the whole room was filled with light! The sun was out and shinning and a few nurseries were around the glass box and gently pulling out her tubs and off her suction cups. "Here she is." A black nurse said kindly lifting Alison out of the box and the blanket dropped and she giggled and everyone laughed. "She has been a wonderful patient today, you both should be very proud." The woman said resting the wiggling Alison in Shego's arms. "Hello angel." Shego smiled as Alison looked at her mommy and daddy. "Hello there." Drakken chuckled as he tickled Alison's tummy making her wave her arms happily. "She must be hungy." Shego said as the baby clinged on to Shego's shirt. "Yes, she has had a long trip, lets go back to the room and you can feed her and I think we are all set." Drakken said thanking the nurses as Drakken then strolled them back to their room...  
  
After they were all set, Drakken got in the car with Shego, Abby and the babies and they started home. Little did they know that their lives were all about to change within many years. Little did they know that one of their pasts was going to catch up with them, and little did they know that all of their lives were in danger. But Drakken, Abby and Shego didn't worry about any of that now... they were just happy they were safe and were with their new children... and so they drove off... going home to start a new life...  
  
To be continued...  
  
.:. Grabs tissues. That's the end of this part of the story! (Cries)! lol just joking. Now part 1 is over and now keep you're eyes peeled because Part 2 shall be up soon!!! And all of you're questions shall be answered. (evil laugh). I hope you all liked this story, I worked very hard and I loved every single review I got! Thank you all!!! Please review to this chapter to... duh! See ya's on the boards... much love... xXxKimPossiblexXx 


End file.
